You and Only You
by MissNormanMorrissey
Summary: A romance blossoms between lonely WWE superstars CM Punk and Dean Ambrose, but with two strong-willed men, it wont be an easy ride. CM Punk/Dean Ambrose m/m slash. Rated M for obvious reasons. Hints of other wrestlers in later chapters (Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella...) Written a long time ago, obviously.
1. What a Catch

**A/N: so this is a re-upload of one of my older stories, I wanted to go back and restart completely as I didn't like the way the story was going. This new updated version is a lot more intimate. It's my first time writing such an explicit fan fiction so please be gentle!  
This story involves sex, so if you don't like that, please click the little back arrow at the top of your screen. Other than that sit back and enjoy! I'd love it if you could follow/review.. all that fun stuff.  
**_**CM Punk = Phil and Dean Ambrose = Jon  
**_**This chapter will be told from Phil's POV. Then I might start to alternate between chapters - ****_MNM_**

I rolled onto my back, exhausted. Looking over at the fake breasted blonde that was lying where I had, just few seconds ago, been on top of her. I realised I needed to get out. Out of the room, out of the hotel. Away from this situation and the mistake I had just made. I hated having sex with strangers because there was always this awkward moment once you've just finished where you don't know what to do, I definitely didn't want to show this girl any sign of sentiment that she could latch onto.

I twisted my body so that I was sat on the side of the bed, grabbing my t-shirt I pulled it over my head as fast as I could, followed by a pair of jeans that were hanging over a chair in the corner of the room. Just as I began to buckle up my belt, my phone went off.

_"You busy?" _it was Paul, better known as Triple H. These days he was more of a pen pusher rather than an actual wrestler, without a second thought I typed back a reply.

_"kind of, I'll text you when I can"_ I placed the phone back down the table and sighed, running my hand across my head. I sometimes missed having long hair…. No, Phil, don't let your mind wander. This was my golden opportunity; I could make her leave without feeling the guilt of having just used her to fulfil a desire that was long gone.

"You need to leave" I spoke quickly, not looking at her; I pretended I was fiddling with something on the coffee table.

"What?" Her answer was full of surprise and I could tell she was upset, I knew she'd act like this. They all did.

"Uh, I have to see my friend… we made plans, so you need to leave" I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her tiny black cocktail dress, throwing it across the room so that it landed on top of her. Despite the situation I did mentally congratulate myself because of my overwhelming throwing skills. If the WWE doesn't work out I could totally join the NBA.

She slid the dress back on over her legs. Usually I'd steal a glance or two at someone like her whilst she was dressing, considering how revealing her clothes were, but honestly I couldn't be less interested. Once I'd found both of her stilettos I handed them too her along with her bag, I gestured towards the door.

"You're not as nice in person" She commented, a slight scowl on her face. She grabbed her things from me and made for the door.

"I've been told that before, sweetheart. It's nothing new." I said, opening the door for her. I gestured with my hand as if to say 'get out' and she did, doing up the last strap of her shoes and adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she looked up at me, as if she was about to say something.

"I'll call you" I interrupted. Why she was still stood here? Why hadn't she left yet?

"You don't have my number." She said, reaching for her bag to get her phone out.

For fuck sake just leave already. I rolled my eyes in an obvious manner, I really wanted her to see that I wasn't interested and all I wanted her to get out of my face, leave, get as far away from me as possible.

"You've obviously had a long day, maybe you should go home, get some rest." I said, pleading with her. I felt a slight pang of anger raise in my chest when she still hadn't put one foot in front of the other and started walking away.

"But you don't…" She started.

"Nu-uh." I said, putting my finger to her lips, silencing her "go." My head motioned to the left, the direction she should be walking. Why wasn't she fucking walking? She was still stood here, for literally no reason. It took all my self control to not scream at her.

"I'll see you around I guess" She squeezed my bicep and then made for the elevator.

With that I shut the door behind her. Turning around I faced the now empty room and let my body drop against the door. I let out a long sigh and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. Putting the latch on the door I grabbed a towel from the nearby radiator and made for the shower. I needed to wash her off of me. I hated that dirty, after sex feeling, not to mention the fact that I smelled like some sort of drunk prostitute that had just been thrown out of the last bar on the strip.

As the water started running, I undressed myself, throwing my clothes into a heap on the floor. I leant over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

Some might have found it weird that I spoke to myself in the mirror at almost all the hotel bathrooms we'd been in, although I'd only started doing it as of late. The person looking back at me didn't feel like me, it wasn't me, It was definitely someone else.

_Someone that had sex with dirty girls that he picked up in disgusting bars._

That's it; I had grown sick of my reflection. It hadn't taken long. I wanted to smash the mirror into a million pieces, but I thought better of it. I pulled myself away from the sink and entered the shower, closing the frosted glass door behind me. The water was warm and clean. I stood there for a few minutes, just letting it wash over me. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Different thoughts flashed through my head, I replayed what happened earlier and felt guilt rise up inside me again. Pushing that thought to the back of my head, I carried on exploring. My mind went through a million things, until it settled on last night, the show. I remembered my match as I began to wash myself. The move that almost broke my ankle but luckily didn't. I thought about being backstage in the locker room, I thought about the different guys on the roster, the brief conversation I had with Teddy Long about how the show went. Then my mind flashed to Dean Ambrose… Jon.

This was dangerous territory. I pushed the thoughts of Jon to the back of my head and carried on washing myself, but they kept pushing themselves back in. Jon was there last night, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at him. I started to think of hanging out with Jon, I wondered what it would be like if he was here, in the shower with me. I felt a tingling sensation surround my crotch as I thought about him.

Switching the shower off, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I thought of different things. Divas, Zombies, Grandma… I was back to my flaccid state again almost immediately. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my lower body, drying off the rest of my upper body with another.

I made my way back out into the hotel room which now felt a lot colder after that warm shower. I opened the windows to air the room out a bit as it was feeling kind of stuffy and settled myself on the edge of the bed, flicking the TV on.

It was me, doing some sort of shitty promo for a match against Bo Dallas. I forgot that I left wrestling on earlier when I brought that girl back to my room. What was her name? Who was I kidding, by now I didn't even remember what colour her hair was, let alone her name.

I scowled at myself on the TV and flicked the channel over. Discovery channel, this'll do. I sat watching a documentary on bugs for a little while; apparently some wasps can hibernate for months whilst hanging from their teeth. I had no idea what I was going to do with that information, but it still interested me.

I finally pulled myself away from the TV and went to my suitcase to get some fresh clothes. We were on the move so much that there really wasn't any point unpacking at any hotel we stayed at. I grabbed my old "Best in the World" t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Followed by a pair of black boxers and dark grey jeans.

Just as I was about to sit down and enjoy my documentary on wasps, my phone buzzed again. I went over to the table and picked it up, expecting it to be a very impatient Paul, surprised that it wasn't, I sat back down on the bed, moving some pillows so that I could lean up against the headboard. I then began to read.

_"What a catch."_

The number wasn't blocked, but it also wasn't saved on my phone, which is strange because I had everyone's number, not that I frequently texted anyone, I hated texting.

_"Who is this?"_ I answered back impatiently, then waited for an reply whilst returning to my now favourite bug show.

_"Your best friend Ambrose xoxox"_ I smiled when I read the text. Me and Jon had an ongoing inside joke of being best friends. It all started when I was arguing with Colby over lunch back stage about what was the best zombie game, Jon jumped in and automatically took my side which I found kind of cute and from then on we call each other best friends.

_"Why don't I have your number saved?" _I asked.

_"New phone."_ He answered blankly; I didn't really know what to write back so I left it, for a minute, before questioning him on his previous text.

_"What a catch?"_

_"That blonde haired chick I saw leaving your room earlier" _I shuddered at the thought, I'd only just washed her off of me, I didn't need my friends reminding me.

_"Less of that please."_ I texted back teasingly, whilst I waited for a reply I saved his number into my phone.

_"You'd think after getting laid you'd be a bit nicer to your best friend"_ Jon answered quickly.

_"It wasn't that great."_ I answered bluntly. I didn't want Jon knowing I'd enjoyed myself with anyone else, especially a woman.

_"I hate texting, come to my room, 204"_ Jon's reply made me feel, strange. I was excited for some reason. I wanted to jump off my bed and run to his room right now, the thought of seeing him made me feel energized.

_"be there in 5" _I tried to act casual in my text, inside my heart was starting to beat faster. I couldn't figure out why, it was peculiar but nice all at the same time. I jumped up off the bed and switched the TV off, I put on a pair of socks and grabbed my key card and phone. I also grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up over my t-shirt, before heading down the hallway to room 204. luckily I was in 210 so it wasn't far.

Before I knew it I was outside Jon's room. I took a deep breath before I knocked, and when I did, my heart started pounding.


	2. You're the Only One

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for following/reviewing my first chapter! It all means a lot to me. I really hope you'll like the next part, in this chapter we get a lot more intimate and explicit. Just a pre-warning! :) ****  
**

**I was listening to the song "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want" covered by Clayhill, definitely look if up if you haven't heard it before. It fits this chapter perfectly in my opinion!**

**Enjoy - ****_MNM_**

I placed my phone back on the counter just to the side of my bed. Phil was coming to my room, right now. I couldn't think or do anything whilst I mulled this over. My original plan was to kiss him, and see how he reacted. I've wanted to kiss him for a while now, and I wonder if he knows it… I've always been dropping subtle hints, especially when we're at work, but he always seemed to blank me.

I rushed to the bathroom to splash my face with some cold water, maybe that'd make me come to my senses. _Get a grip Jon, you've got this_. I let the water run and quickly sprayed myself with whatever Fragrance I could find. I took another look in the mirror before I cupped some water in my hands and splashed it across my face. I grabbed a small hand towel from the rail next to me and dried my face off before taking another look in the mirror. I looked too casual, maybe I should change.

Before I had time to contemplate changing what I was wearing, there was a knock at the door. My stomach dropped and the nerves set in. I hadn't thought this through properly, what the fuck was I thinking, I can't kiss him… I'll get my teeth knocked to the back of my throat.

I took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts to the back of my head. We're just friends, I told my reflection. As if I had anything to prove to it. I made my way to the door and opened it. I could help but smile as soon as I saw him.

He was stood there, wearing one of his old CM Punk t-shirts, dark grey jeans that were slightly worn and a plain black hoodie, zipped half-way up. There was a niggling voice in the back of my head telling me to kiss him right then and there. No, I had to wait for the right moment. I didn't want it to be perfect; I just wanted it to be right.

"Come in" I smiled. I was trying to act as casually as I could. I went back into the room and sat down on the bed, putting my feet up. In a way I was hoping this would invite him to sit down next to me, why on earth did I expect that to work?

To my surprise he shut the door behind him, and sat at the other end of the bed, crossing his legs. God he looked so sexy. It was taking all my strength no to jump on him that very second.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously, I knew what Phil could be like when people asked the wrong questions and pushed his buttons "you seemed a bit off in your texts." I finished, trying to explain my question.

He took a deep breath and then started "you're my friend, right?"

"Your best friend" I replied jokingly, I knew it was wrong the moment I said it because Phil's face didn't change from the blank expression he was wearing.

"You know what you mentioned earlier... I'm loosing interest" His words confused me; I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Loosing interest in what?" My mouth responded without the permission of my brain and I sat there silently beating myself up over it, all the while keeping a straight face, trying to prove that I really was interested in what he had to say.

"In women… sex… earlier when I was with that girl, I just couldn't wait for it to be over. I don't know what it means, maybe I'm just stressed out, all this travelling, you know?" Phil looked deflated, he never usually came to me when he had a problem, but this time was different, he obviously trusted me, and I didn't want to abuse that trust.

"Maybe you need to take a break, just be you for a while?" my answer seemed like the right one as Phil looked up at me, slightly more at ease than he was a few seconds ago.

"I don't know, it's not that I don't want it… I just don't know who I want it with, it's like I'm searching for something but every time I get close it goes away again." Phil looked so attractive when he was talking; he looked attractive when he was doing anything. It took all my energy to stay focused on what he was saying.

"Maybe you need to change your target a bit?" _Shit. Shit fuck shit_, you absolute dick Jonathan, why did you say that? Now you've dropped yourself in it.

"What do you mean change my target?" Phil answered; it took me a few seconds to understand the situation. How the hell do I fix this? Can't I just go back in time and not act like a complete idiot?

"You know, go out with a guy." Where were these words coming from? I'm not usually this forward; I'm not usually this open. It's felt like my brain had no control over what my mouth was saying.

Phil stood up cautiously and looked at me, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Go out with a guy?" He repeated my sentence and it made me realise just how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah… a guy…" I'd given in; I wasn't going to fight myself any more. He had to know one way or another, whatever came next I would have to deal with when the time came. I got up off the bed and took a few steps towards Phil, surprisingly he didn't back away or move, he just watched me, awkwardly, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked so cute.

I stopped in front of him, taking in all of his presence, this could possibly be the first and last time I got to kiss CM Punk, and I wasn't going to waste the moment. I allowed my hands to move to his arms. I lifted his hands out of his pockets and took them in mine. Surprisingly he wasn't fighting me. This was going a lot better than I had originally planned. I moved one of my hands to Phil's neck. He was slightly shorter than me, the perfect height.

We were looking into each others eyes now. My hand was in his, gripping it, I never wanted to let go, the nerves were killing me. I just had to do it, like ripping off a band aid. I moved in and my lips touched his, I moved my other hand to his neck and waited for some sort of reaction. Slowly I began to feel him press him lips back onto mine, his arms came up and encased my body. I opened my mouth slightly and he followed my lead. Soon we were exploring each others mouths with our tongues. He pulled me in closer to him so that I could feel how hard he was against my leg. I was so turned on; I had to have him, right here, right now.

I turned around, Phil still in my arms, and pushed him down onto the bed. I straddled him and undid his hoodie, throwing it to the floor. I rubbed myself up against his fully erect manhood, which made him release a slight moan of pleasure. I made quick work of removing both of our shirts; Phil had a body to die for. I couldn't help but look at it for a minute in admiration. When I noticed him looking at me I smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. I moved my attention to his neck and chest, covering him with little kisses and bites. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through my hair. I slowly made my way down to his stomach and began to unbuckle his belt, removing his jeans and boxers to reveal his ridiculously hard dick.

I looked up at him; he had opened his eyes now and was looking down at me. Once our gazes locked there was no going back. I slipped his dick into my mouth and began to pleasure him. He exhaled, all the while watching me go down on him. We continued for a few minutes, I moved faster as his breathing became quicker and more strained.

"I'm really not going to last very long if you carry on like that" He admitted, still looking deep into my eyes. I wanted to feel and see him cum for me, so I picked up the pace; I felt his dick twitch inside my mouth as he let out a loud moan; I swallowed as soon as it was released.

Phil let his head fall back onto the pillow as he tried to regain strength. I helped him by pulling his jeans back up around his waist, before getting onto the bed myself and lying down on the pillow next to him. He rolled over onto his side and looked at me, his eyes were hazy, and even had a hint of sentiment in them.

"You do that you all your friends?" He asked jokily.

"You're the only one." I answered softly. I wanted Phil and I had him, I had dreamed of this moment plenty of times but never thought it would come true. Now he was lying here, in my bed, half naked, completely satisfied.

He gave me a quick smile before rolling over to his other side. I shuffled towards him and he backed up into me. I let my arm drape over his hip and kissed the back of his neck a few times. Phil had his eyes shut, I assumed he was just enjoying the moment, but when I stopped kissing him a few minutes later and shook him delicately, he didn't move, he just stayed there, silence and peaceful… and so perfect.

I allowed myself to close my eyes and pull him in closer, replaying the moment in my head felt strange, like I was about to fall asleep and wake up in my empty hotel bed, but it was so real, Phil was here and I was holding him. I couldn't think of anything more wonderful.


	3. I'll Miss You, Beautiful

**A/N: I actually love this story right now. Horay for fast uploads! I was going to wait it out and upload this chapter tomorrow, but since it's here and already finished, I thought I'd upload it today instead. ****I didn't really have anything big planned with this chapter; I just wanted these two characters to interact with each other on a more emotional level.  
I start classes again tomorrow so uploads might be less frequent over the next week or so. I do have a few chapters written already so not to fear!  
****As always, Review/follow/favourite but overall enjoy the Punkbrose romance _(and a quick thank you to those who have already followed/reviewed etc!_) ****Enough talk, lets go.** - **_MNM_**

At some point in the night Jon must have woken up and covered us both in blankets because the room was freezing. Though the heat from Jon's body pressed up against mine warmed me up in more ways than one. I didn't remember falling asleep last night. I just remembered cuddling, it was so nice… cuddling him. I could stay here all day and not have a care in the world.

I laid there for a few moments, taking in the whole of the situation in the best way I could, with all my senses. Feeling Jon's gentle breath tickle my neck sent shivers down my body. I'd never felt this way with anyone before, it was strange. I twisted my lip ring around a few times as I thought about the night before. The way me and Jon looked into each others eyes with such passion was completely new for me, the way we touched, the way he held me. It brought a smile to my face.

The sun was shining through the blinds, creating little pools of light on the floor of Jon's hotel room. I watched them for a moment. I wasn't ready to get up yet, I didn't want to go. I shuffled back into Jon slightly whilst surrounding myself with more blankets. His arm moved closer to me and I felt him kiss my shoulder. He allowed his hand to roam up and down my chest and stomach, tracing little patterns across my body, before he kissed me again.

"Hey" his voice was barely a whisper, yet another smile appeared on my face without warning, why was this man making me so happy?

"Hey" I replied, trying not to sound too excited.

"You're awake" he said, planting more delicate kisses on my neck and shoulder. I twisted my body around so that I was facing him, it made me feel a bit better knowing that he had this ridiculous grin on his face as well, knowing that he had the same feeling as me made the whole situation a lot more comfortable.

We were facing each other now, his eyes were looking deep into mine and I couldn't help but return the same caring look. Jon put his hand on my neck and kissed me gently, his stubble lightly brushed my face as I kissed him back, our lips locked as we began to explore each others mouths with our tongues.

After a few seconds I pulled away, taking in all of his being. He really was a beautiful man, there was no denying that. I always wondered why so many girls lusted after him, and now I knew. Although I was sure, that I was the first guy to receive that kind of 'attention' from him. He moved onto his back and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and back so that my head was rested on his chest; I let my free arm wander across his body and pulled him closer to me, before finally relaxing again. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"I could stay here all day" It was more of a thought than it was words, but for some reason I ended up saying it out loud.

"Why don't you?" Jon let out a light sigh and held me a little tighter.

"I have to go to the gym with Bryan" The thought had only just crossed my mind. Yesterday morning I promise Bryan, better known as Daniel Bryan, that I'd go to the gym with him when I woke up. "What time is it?" I asked, in a slight panic

"I think you might have missed him, it's already gone mid-day" Jon said soothingly "I wouldn't have let you go anyway. You're staying here with me, all day."

"Well that does sound like a really good plan, but we have a house show tonight" I told him.

"Well... fuck." Jon leant over to pick up his phone from the table next to his side of the bed. The screen flashed on, there was a picture of me as his background. I decide to keep quiet and not question it.

"2:45" He said, clicking the lock button and putting it back down on the side.

"We should think about getting up soon" I said

"5 more minutes" He pulled me in tighter and kissed the top of my head. It sent butterflies to my stomach. He was just too cute. Why hadn't I seen this before? Of course I'd always think about him, but my thoughts were only ever sexual. This felt so different to everything I had previously imagined. It felt right.

"You remember what I said yesterday… about, not knowing what I wanted..." I started.

"Yeah" Jon was obviously still tired. He'd hardly moved, except to check the time on his phone, and his answers were blunt, I couldn't help but think I was annoying him a little bit.

"I think I found it." I looked up at him and waited for some sort of reaction. I waited for him to freak out. I was expecting him to push me out of bed and call me some sort of derogatory name. I expected him to completely reject me and tell me to leave. But he simply smiled and kissed me again, this time on the lips. The kiss was quick, like the kind you'd give a relative, not someone you'd just spent the night with.

"Come on, we should get ready." He smiled again. Giving me a quick squeeze before getting up. I can't say I was happy with his answer, not that he gave me an actual answer. I'd just told him something I would never have told anyone before and all he could do was smile at me… What the fuck? What was so wrong with me that he couldn't feel the same back? I could feel myself getting increasingly angry the more I mulled the situation over.

Jon was up now; he had his jeans and shirt back on and was perched on the edge of the bed, he fiddled with his phone, texting somebody, I couldn't help but think it might be someone else that he was more interested in. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and took this opportunity to slide out of bed and put my shirt back on. I was still wearing my jeans from last night, so I did up the buckle and then checked my phone.

_"Not coming then?"_ It was Bryan; the text came through at 6a.m.

_"Alright, fatty, don't work out with me."_ another text that I got at 7a.m.

I quickly wrote a reply, _"Sorry man, I got caught up, I'll see you at the show tonight"_

I received a reply almost immediately _"Okay, you little bitch"_

Bryan was straight and dating one of the Diva's on the roster, but that didn't stop us from talking all the time and occasionally flirting. He was my best friend since he joined the company a few years ago, and we had a pretty serious bromance going on. We always sat next to each other on the buses and planes used for travelling. I'd always had a bit of a crush on Bryan, but I wasn't sure whether I was attracted to him or his in-ring persona.

Jon put his phone down and stood back up; he stretched and then made his way around the bed to the side I was stood on. He wiggled his hands in-between my arms and torso and pulled me close to him, giving me yet another incredible kiss. He was definitely the best kisser I'd ever been with. I let my body relax and draped my arms around his neck, how could I ever be mad at him?

He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on mine. "I'll miss you, beautiful" The words didn't seem real; I had to allow myself to process them for a few moments. I mean, just a few seconds ago he acted like he couldn't be less interested, now he was calling me beautiful.

Maybe I was over thinking things.

"I'll miss you too." I smiled and moved in for another kiss that was quickly returned to me. "I should go though" I said, finally pulling away. "Big match tonight." I smiled at him.

"I'll be watching you… don't think I won't." Jon's voice was so raw and sexy in the morning. Everything he said turned me on a little bit and I could feel myself getting hard again.

I gave him another quick kiss before grabbing my phone and key card and heading for the door. He came with me and leant against the wall as I opened the door and stepped out into the empty corridor.

"See you later tonight" He said to me. I smiled and made my way back to my room, as soon as I heard his door click shut behind me, I let out a huge sigh and smiled like an idiot all the way back to my room. I slid the key card into the door and let myself in, shutting it behind me. I made my way towards the bed and threw my things down on it, letting myself collapse into a heap. Despite how long I slept, I still felt exhausted. Exhausted, but happy.

I was only laying there for a few seconds when my phone buzzed. The screen flashed, and my chest felt fuzzy when I saw who it was.

_"You left your hoodie here x"_ I smiled at the screen.

_"You keep it, you can cuddle it to sleep later x_" I texted back teasingly.

_"I'd planned on cuddling the real thing x" _The text made me smile again. I threw the phone back onto the bed, got up and started packing a sports bag with things that I'd need tonight. My ring gear, towel, iPhone and headphones… but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to Jon, and the night we'd just spent together. Everything I did seemed to remind me of him. I went to the bathroom and switched the shower on, letting the water run for a little bit before I undressed and got in. I stood there for a moment, letting the water wash over me again. My mind wandered to other things. No matter how many times I tried to focus on my match tonight, my mind wanted Jon. I wondered what he was doing right now, if he was thinking of me… I thought about him doing different things, I thought about him in the shower, naked… I thought about him pleasuring himself over me and that brought a mischievous smirk to my face. I couldn't stop myself thinking of him. My mind was just full of Jon… _my Jon_.


	4. I Promise

**A/N: welcome back! I'm glad you're still with me and I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. In that chapter we go full on, just a quick warning. I think we'll start this one off from Punk's point of view again. It will probably change somewhere in the middle, I'll split it up somehow. Enjoy! As always I'd love it if you could review/follow all that fun stuff. Enjoy! - _MNM_**

The crowd's cheers rattled my brain as I finally made it to the top rope. I suddenly felt a surge of energy that reminded me of just why I loved wrestling so much, and why I wanted to become a Pro Wrestler in the first place. Although tonight my head was only half in the game. My mind kept wandering off to Jon. I knew he was watching, somewhere backstage, and that made me nervous. Something that didn't usually happen to 'the best in the world' CM Punk.

I jumped off the turn-buckle and landed on my opponent, some new guy by the name of Bo Dallas. I hadn't had the chance to get on a first name basis with him yet. The referee did the count, and the bell sounded. My theme song echoed around the arena as the cheers erupted, people were off their feet, chanting the name. I felt exhausted. It was a long drawn out match and I took quite a lot of falls, but I would never deprive the people of what they wanted. I jumped up onto my feet and rallied them up a bit, before finally leaving the ring. Nothing would ever beat that feeling of a whole crowd cheering and chanting your name, nothing… _except maybe a kiss from Jon._

I made my way to the top of the ramp and gave them one last look, making the crowd jump to their feet again, before going behind the curtain and grabbing my towel and bottle of water. I found a nearby crate and sat down, trying to regain my strength a little and cool down before I went back to the locker room.

I took a sip of water and then looked around. Jon hadn't spoken to me since earlier and I was starting to miss him. I wondered where he was; maybe he had left for the hotel already? I jumped off the crate, threw the towel over my shoulder and made my way to the locker room. Opening the door I expected there to be at least half a dozen half naked men standing around, but there wasn't, the room was empty. Mine was the last match of the night so I assumed they had probably all gone back to their rooms already.

I put my water bottle down and dried the rest of the sweat from my body before putting my shirt on and checking my phone. I had a text from Bryan.

_"I didn't realise you were that good at botching. Couldn't stop thinking of me, obviously." _He had a point; I did botch a couple of moves earlier when I let my mind wander off too far.

_"Hug it out, yeah?" _I replied sarcastically. Bryan hated his current storyline, and I never missed an opportunity to mock him about it. I heard the door to the locker room open and shut behind me but I assumed it was Dallas coming to get his things to go back to the hotel.

_"Fuck you"_

_"You love it" _I answered, before I threw my phone back down on the bench. A few seconds later I felt someone come up behind me and put their arms around me; he pulled me into a tight embrace and then spoke into my ear.

"You look fucking sexy in your ring gear" he bit my ear and then made a row of kisses down my neck. The voice was unmistakeable, and it sent shivers down my body.

"So you're still here" I said jokingly, turning around to face him.

"I watched your whole match." He repositioned his arms lower down on my waist and then kissed me "…I missed you" he smiled.

"I missed you too" I admitted, before going in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate, we stayed there for a few minutes exploring each others mouths with our tongues, Jon moved his hand down and groped me from behind, I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of what we were going to do later that night. He moved his attention back to my neck.

"I think you should finish changing and we can go back to the hotel" He said, in-between kisses and bites. I was fully erect now, and anyone who walked in would see that. Jon noticed as I pushed myself closer to him. He stopped kissing and gave me a mischievous grin. "The car service is outside" he pecked me on the lips and headed toward the door, giving me a quick smile before he left.

As soon as he was gone I stripped as fast as I could, putting my boxers and jeans back on, followed by my shoes and socks. I stuffed all my ring gear back into my bag and zipped it up. I grabbed my bag and phone and left the room to make my way to the car park. He was already there, waiting in the car for me. I walked over as casually as I could and put my bag in the trunk before I got into the back seat, next to Jon.

"Just you two is it?" The driver asked.

"Yeah" I said, buckling up my seat belt.

The driver nodded and we were finally on our way back to the hotel.

* * *

He had no idea how much I wanted him. I slammed the hotel door shut behind us and pinned him up against the wall, forcing myself on him. I wanted to be inside him, I wanted to make him feel good, but overall I wanted to own him, I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

I pushed my body up against him and let out a slight moan when I felt how hard he was.

"I want you so bad" I whispered into his ear, pulling his shirt off and discarding it on the floor.

"I'm all yours" Phil's voice was so sexy when he was turned on, it was deep and raw. I made quick work of removing my own shirt before taking him by the hands and leading him over to the bed. I threw him down in front of me and straddled him before I started smothering him in kisses again.

After a few minutes I stood back up and undid my jeans, pulling them down so that my hard dick was on display. He didn't need asking, he went straight to work, sucking me slowly at first but then getting faster. It felt incredible; I looked down at him and put my hand on the back of his head, guiding him slightly. I wasn't going to last long if he went on like this, but I couldn't drag myself to make him stop. I wanted to cum in his mouth and have him swallow it.

I finally managed to push him back onto the bed; I climbed on top of him and rubbed myself up against him, kissing his neck as delicately as I could. After a few minutes I stopped and looked deep into his eyes.

"I want to make love to you." I was nervous about saying it out loud. I didn't want to just invite myself in, I needed to be polite. As turned on as I was, I wanted him to know that I still cared. I saw a hint of apprehension on his face and that worried me.

"We don't have too if you don't want to" I reassured him.

"It's just…" he began to explain "…I've never done that before… I'm a little scared."

I thought about it for a moment, before the words finally came to me.

"I'll be gentle" I reassured him by kissing him lightly. "I promise."

Phil eventually nodded and moved further up onto the bed. I removed my jeans and climbed on top of him. I kissed his chest and began to go down on him, kissing and biting up and down his body whilst un-buttoning his jeans at the same time. I pulled them off along with his boxers and we were finally, both, completely naked. I got back on top of him and grinded against him a few times, causing him to let out a slightly deprived moan.

"If you want me to stop, just say, and I will" I said it as softly as I could. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath and looked at me… "Okay" he smiled.

I leant over to the side draw of the bed and pulled out a little bottle of lubricant. Before putting some on my dick, I kissed him lightly and moved his legs up, out of the way. Once I was ready and in position I put the lube back in it's draw. We looked deep into each others eyes as I began to inch my way in. slowly at first, a bit at a time.

"are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded in reassurance, taking a few deep breaths.

It wasn't long before I was completely in, I stayed there for a few seconds so that he could get used to the feeling, then I began thrusting. I bit my bottom lip as I watched Phil's expression change from apprehension to satisfaction. He let out a cute little moan which made me smile. After a few minutes I picked up the pace, his moans became louder and I could feel myself becoming more dominant. I moved my face closer to his before I spoke.

"Are you turned on by me?" I asked him, I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Fuck, yes." He said in-between breaths.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" I asked, my pace was getting quicker every time I spoke.

"I fucking love it" He answered.

"Who owns you?" I spoke with sheer determination.

"You do." he moaned.

"Say my fucking name."

"You do, Jon." He moaned again.

"Louder, you little bitch."

"You do, Jon" this time his voice was a lot louder. I felt sorry for whoever was in the room next to us.

I moved in and began to kiss him again, I bit his bottom lip and lip ring before moving down to his neck. "I want you to start using your hand, I want to feel you cum when I do" I whispered to him. Phil did as he was told and started stroking himself, slowly at first, but the pace picked up when I started kissing and biting at his neck again. I could feel myself reaching orgasm, the tension built up in my lower abdomen.

"I'm going to cum any second" I told him "do you want me to cum for you?"

Phil nodded at me reassuringly, my muscles tensed up even more. I started pounding, harder and faster before eventually reaching climax. I felt my whole body go tense and then Phil's dick explode in-between us. I rested my forehead on his and took a few deep breaths before finally pulling out and letting my body go limp on top of his. He brought his hands up and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

After a few minutes had past, I finally found the energy to get up and get a towel from the bathroom; I cleaned myself up before coming back into the room and cleaning Phil up, I gave him another quick smile before he got off the bed and pulled his boxers back on. He looked at me and then laid back down, covering himself with the blanket. I pulled my boxers back on and join him in bed, pulling him closer to me so that I could cuddle him, all the while trying to regain my strength.

I looked down at the man I had just made love to and felt something pang in my chest. I never wanted to let him go, I wanted to stay here with him forever. I never wanted to loose this man that I had wanted for so long.

"Jon" Phil spoke, "I've never done that with anyone before" he admitted.

"I bet you're hurting" I felt worried about him, I didn't want him to be in pain, I just wanted him to be happy.

"I'm fine" he let out a slight laugh "I just want to know… what does this makes us?"

I thought about that question for a minute. I hated the idea of commitment, but with Phil it seemed different, it didn't seem like I was doing the wrong thing, or giving anything up, it just felt right. I wasn't ready to say that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but for now I guess we were "…boyfriends?"

"Were not best friends any more then?" Phil smiled his sweet smile at me.

"I guess not." I kissed him on the head and leant back into my pillow "… boyfriend"

Phil smiled at me again and closed his eyes, resting his head on my chest. I watched him for a few minutes until I allowed myself to relax as well.


	5. Do I Look Okay?

**A/N: I've been sick, and what do you do to make yourself better when you're sick? Write fan fiction obviously. I don't really have a whole lot more to say about this chapter, so enjoy… As always reviews/follows/favourites are greatly appreciated. - ****_MNM_**

I was woken up by the sound of music playing in one of the rooms near ours. The distant noises echoed around the room. I was lying on my stomach, one of my arms hanging off the side of the bed, the other tucked under the pillow, and Jon was lying next to me, one of his arms slumped over me. I rolled over onto my side so that I was facing him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't move when I did, so I watched him for a few minutes, he was so perfect. I didn't want to wake him so I edged my way out of the bed and made for the bathroom. After switching the shower on I came back into the room and picked up my jeans from the floor, fishing my phone out of the pocket to check my texts. Nothing.

I looked over at Jon who was had rearranged himself and was now cocooned in blankets; I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, I wanted to crawl back into bed and cuddle him a bit more, but I knew I had to start getting ready, we were leaving tomorrow morning and I needed to pack. I made my way back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly feeling this pang of anger in my chest. Look at yourself.

_How could you ever think that Jon wanted someone like you?_

I saw Jon appear behind me; I watched him in the mirror as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. He rested his chin on my shoulder and watched our reflection for a few moments before speaking.

"We look good together." He smiled. The smile always made me melt, no matter what mood I was in.

"You weren't going to shower without me, were you?" He asked after a few more moments had past. I'd totally forgotten about the shower that I'd left running earlier. I smiled at him in the mirror and he took my hands in his whilst gently leaving a trail of kisses across the back of my neck. I turned around to face him and he began to slide my boxers off. I helped him remove his and he took my hands again as we stepped into the shower together. The warm water washed over us as he pulled me in closer to him. He looked so cute with wet hair. He pressed his lips onto mine and I returned the favour. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let him explore mine for a few minutes. This was pure bliss. He pulled away after a few more moments had passed and picked up the shower gel, before pouring quite a bit on my chest. He let his hands explore my body whilst he lathered it up and held me as close as he could. I did the same for him and we stood there for a moment, holding each other before switching the shower off and stepping out. It was nice being able to be romantic with Jon and not have it lead to sex all the time. He smiled at me as he dried and redressed himself and then gave me a quick peck on the lips before returning to the position he was in a few moments ago, head rested on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so lucky" he whispered into my ear after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep and then kissed behind my ear before answering.

"I have you, you're mine."

* * *

My phoned buzzed on the table next to us and I picked it up. It was from Colby.

_"Me and Joe are going out for a few beers, coming?"_

"Who's that?" Phil asked. We were laying in bed together, watching a re-run of a TV show that Phil was really into, it was later in the evening now, the sun was setting and I had planned to just stay in the room with my man this evening, and maybe start packing my things.

"Colby…" I answered "he wants to know if I want to go out with him and Joe. I was just going to say no"

"You can go if you want" Phil looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you want to come?" I asked. I didn't want him to feel left out. I knew Phil didn't like nightclubs or bars but I also thought it was time that my two best friends knew that I was '_with_' him now. I wanted to introduce him to them as my boyfriend.

"You know me, I don't like 'going out'. You go, have fun. I'll go to my room and get started on packing and then I can pack your stuff?" He smiled. This man that was laid on my chest was so damn perfect. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I loved him but I knew it was way too soon. I didn't want to scare him away by rushing things. I stroked his face with my hand and smiled as softly as I could.

"I won't be out too late, I'll have one or two and then I'll come back" I sent Colby a text back saying that he should come down to my room.

"I'll be waiting here for you" Phil smiled again. I kissed him again before getting up to get dressed. I would usually make a bit of effort when I knew I was going out with the boys, but tonight I really didn't have the energy. I threw on a plain black shirt and buttoned it up, along with some dark grey jeans.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Phil once I was finished. He gave me a quick once over and nodded.

"I'll leave my room key with you, when you've finished packing your things just bring everything up here and let yourself back in." There was a knock at the door, which must have been Colby. "Right on time" I said, buttoning up the last button my shirt. I grabbed my phone and gave my room key to Phil, before kissing him goodbye.

"Have fun" he smiled at me.

"I'll try" I got back up and grabbed my leather jacket before making my way to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by two partially drunk men.

"Is someone in your room?" Colby asked, throwing his arm around my shoulder and laughing "have you been hooking up?" He whispered when he got close to my face, he stank of whisky.

I shut the door behind me and smiled at him. "There is someone in my room, I'll explain later"

Colby shook his head, he'd obviously already had quite a few more than Joe. "I wont tell anyone man, I swear by it, I won't tell A-NY-ONE"

I rolled my eyes and lead the way to the elevator. Colby and Joe followed me, laughing and joking about who might have been in my room. As much as I loved these two men, I could tell they were going to end up pissing me off tonight.

* * *

I heard the door click shut which woke me up, it was late, very late. I'd fallen asleep earlier after I'd finished packing my things and moved to Jon's room. I even managed to get all of his things packed away whilst I waited for him, but he never came. Now I was laid here, the only light in the room was that which was coming off of the TV. I felt his huge figure fall down onto the bed, on top of me. He crawled up my body and kissed my neck, his breath stank of alcohol, the smell almost made me sick. He rolled me over so I was looking directly at him, and forced his tongue into my mouth and I pushed him away almost immediately.

"Baby, I fucking want you" he hiccuped "I want to fuck you" he finished, before going in for more kisses. He obviously felt my apprehension because he stopped as spoke again "Just let it happen baby. Don't stop it." I pushed him away.

"You're drunk… look at you." I felt anger pinch my chest, there was nothing I hated more than drunks. "Get off of me and go to sleep for fuck sake." I pushed him away.

"You don't want me?" he became defensive. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated, this time with more force in his voice, he was getting angry too, I could feel it.

"Get off me and go to sleep." I pushed him off and he fell back on his side of the bed.

"WHY? Why the fuck don't you want me any more? Is there someone else?" He screamed "It's Bryan isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course I want you, just not when you're like this... and Bryan is a friend, you know that." I spoke bluntly; I didn't have the energy for an argument tonight. He stayed there for a few minutes before shuffling away from me and sitting up on the edge of the bed, removing his jacket and shirt.

"Well this is fucking great, I don't have anything any more."

"Don't be stupid."

"You're fucking stupid, don't call me stupid. Don't act like you have any power over me."

"Will you just go to sleep?" I sat up; he was really starting to infuriate me now. "Lie down on the pillow and shut your eyes, it's not that fucking difficult."

"Don't try to control me." He said "If I want to go to sleep I'll go to sleep, you don't run my fucking life, you gave up that privilege." the words were slurred; he had obviously had way too much to drink. "I'm going to lay down now. Not because you told me too."

"Fine," I answered bluntly, lying back down on my pillow and facing away from him. He laid down on his side of the bed and after a few minutes, moved up behind me, draping his arm over my side. Within seconds he was asleep, and I laid there in silence, biting back my anger.

* * *

"My head is fucking killing me", those were the first words to escape my mouth when I woke up the next morning. I woke up to the sunlight beaming in from the window, it was so bright, I immediately shut my eyes again. It took a few minutes to realise that I was alone in the bed. I opened my eyes again and adjusted to the brightness of the room. My head felt like it was going to explode, my mouth was dry and my head were sore. There was a glass of water and two pills on the table next to the bed. I shuffled up and took them, finishing off the glass of water as quick as I could to avoid the feeling of needing to throw it back up.

I looked around the room. Phil wasn't here. I edged my way out of bed and walked to the bathroom, the door was locked.

"Phil?" I shouted and knocked on the door. "Baby?" I stood for a few minutes before the door opened.

"What?" he asked bluntly, switching the light off and coming back into the room. He was already fully dressed and ready to go.

"What's wrong?" I tried to grab his arm as he walked past me but he pulled away. "What did I do?" I asked again, following him.

"What did you do?" Phil turned around to face me. "You came back drunk, got on top of me, and tried to have sex with me." he paused "and then, you went on to say that I was going to leave you for Bryan and that I'd lost the privilege to tell you what to do."

I couldn't stop a smile appearing on my face, despite the situation it did sound kind of funny.

"Oh, I'm glad you find it funny, because I sure as hell don't" He grabbed his bag and made for the door.

"No, no wait" I grabbed him before he could leave "I'm sorry. I really am." He watched me for a moment; I could tell he was hurt. He had a cold look on his face. I moved my hand so that they were around his waist and I kissed him lightly. "I didn't mean to do those things; honestly I don't even remember doing them."

"I left some clothes on the bed for you. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Phil was pissed off, I'd never seen him like this before. I looked around the room. On the bed there was a neat stack of clothes and my suitcase was gone, he must have noticed me looking because he answered my question without me asking.

"I've taken your stuff downstairs already, it's on the bus." He went to leave again and I grabbed his arm.

"I'm really sorry. Please, don't be angry with me."

He looked me up and down and then swallowed "I'll meet you downstairs." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then left. I didn't see any point trying to stop him this time. I'd fucked up and I knew it. I should never have gone out with Colby and Joe last night, it was their fault I came back drunk.

I watched the door shut behind Phil, and then dressed myself. Taking a quick look in the mirror before grabbing my phone and making my way downstairs myself.


	6. Denver, Colorado

**A/N: I had a rough day at college today, I also saw the Hangover 3. Just a bit of pointless information for you. In this chapter we introduce a new character, kind of. I can't explain it, so do read :) As always, Reviews/follows/favourites are greatly appreciated, Enjoy!**** -****_ MNM_**

I could sense him looking at me; I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my skin. Jon was sat opposite me, we'd landed in Denver, Colorado about an hour ago, and we were sat around waiting for our flight to Washington. Despite sitting next to each other, me and Jon hadn't spoken for the entire flight. I was giving him the cold shoulder. Honestly I wasn't that angry any more, I just wanted him to know that he'd upset me. I was sat on my iPad not really doing much, anything to keep my gaze away from Jon was a good thing, I didn't want to look at him right now.

Jon took his phone out and started fiddling with it and a few second later Bryan came over to sit down next to me. He was sat with his girlfriend Brie a moment ago, they seemed to be having some sort of argument or disagreement but I just ignored it and pretended I was too busy playing with my iPad to notice. Bryan always had a way of reading people, and I knew that he could read me like an open book. He knew I was pissed off, but I doubted that he knew why.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, I noticed Jon look up from his phone.

"Definitely." I needed to get up and away from this situation, it was too awkward. I switched my iPad off and slid it back into my bag. I gave Bryan a quick smile before throwing my bag on my back and getting up. He followed my lead and we headed off out on our mini adventure.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked, as soon as we were out of earshot of Jon.

"I don't mind. Coffee?"

"Sure" he agreed and we made our way to the nearest starbucks. For the most part our walk was silent, there was the odd question exchanged, but nothing huge. I didn't really feel like talking at that moment, if I tried I don't know that I'd have had anything decent to say. When we got to the small coffee shop, Bryan told me he was paying and that I should go and grab a seat. I did as I was told and sat near the window, the perfect place to people watch. Despite the airport being full of travellers, the starbucks we were in was almost deserted. I preferred that, at least we'd have some peace and quiet as we spoke.

Bryan came over to the table and handed me one of the cups he was carrying before sitting down himself opposite me. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at me. He knew something, I could tell by the expression on his face. He was just waiting for the right moment.

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

"Nothing" he smirked and took another sip from his cup. "Okay…"

"Here it comes" I thought out loud.

"What's going on with you and Jon?"

His question startled me. "What do you mean?" I thought this was probably the safest option, play stupid.

"Don't bullshit me man, I heard you two last night, and the night before" He smirked at me, I was astonished, how could he possibly know? He obviously sensed the confusion of my face because he answered my question before I had a chance to ask it.

"I was in the room next to Jon"

"Okay…" I swallowed "we're, together... I guess." I told him, I was slightly apprehensive at first, but I knew of all people I could trust Bryan. He might piss me off at times, but he was the most down to earth guy I'd ever met.

"Together… so you're dating?"

"I guess, I mean… we hooked up 3 days ago, and then the night before last he said we we're together…" I took a sip of my coffee as Bryan nodded, he was obviously really interested in what I had to say, he had that look about him.

"So what was all the arguing about last night?"

"He went out with Colby and Joe and came back drunk. He acted like a total dick to me and I ended up staying up half the night because I couldn't sleep." I told Bryan everything. With other people I'd be quiet about this sort of stuff but I knew I could trust Bryan, with literally anything.

"You know what?" He started "You two will work through this. You're a good guy, you know what you want and you know what's good for you... and you two obviously work well together. I think you just need to put the argument behind you and move on" He paused "honestly it doesn't sound like it was that big of a deal."

Bryan had a way with words; maybe I was a little harsh on Jon last night. He obviously didn't get drunk purposely to upset me, I mulled it over for a while whilst me and Bryan finished our drinks and talked about everything else we possibly could in the time we had. I even brought up the topic of him and Brie, which was always a touchy subject. He spoke to me about the problems they were having and I offered the best advice I could. Bryan checked his watch once we'd finished.

"We should probably get back"

I agreed and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder, Bryan did the same and we made our way back to the departure lounge, on the way back we decided that we should probably sit together for the next half of the flight and carry on talking, considering both of our partners were in an off mood with us. We got back just in time for the plane to start boarding, and Bryan ran over to Brie to let her know about the change of seating.

"I'm going to sit next to Bryan for the next half of the flight, if that's okay?" I asked Jon as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Do what the fuck you want." He said, pushing past me. I was about to asked what was wrong but thought better of it, I didn't want to start arguing in the middle of an airport. I looked over to see Brie kicking off again. She was clearly extremely livid at Bryan. I hung back until she'd finally given up and stormed off onto the plane; Bryan came over to me and shook his head in a "don't ask" kind of way. I nodded at him and we made our way onto the plane, continuing our conversation from earlier.

* * *

I threw my bags down on the floor and collapsed onto the hotel bed. I hated travelling, it always made me so tired, and right now all I wanted to do was sleep. Phil shut the door to our room and put his things down next to mine. I heard him inhale, he did that everything he was about to speak. I really wished he wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" his voice bit through me like a shard of glass, why couldn't he leave me alone for 5 minutes?

"Nothing" I replied. I didn't want to start an argument, but I couldn't keep the overwhelming feeling of jealous rise up inside me. He wanted to sit next to Bryan on the plane, he wanted to talk to Bryan on the way to Washington and he wanted to sit next to Bryan on the bus… _Bryan, Bryan, fucking Bryan._

"I know something's wrong." He stood at the end of the bed watching me, I had my eyes closed but I could tell he was staring down at me.

"Nothing" I repeated again.

"Stop acting like a dick and tell me what's wrong." Phil's words echoed around my head, I had to compose myself and hold myself back from tearing the room and him apart. After a minute I sat up and looked straight at him.

"You want to know what's wrong."

He nodded and crossed him arms.

"What's wrong, is that… you spent all day, with your best friend forever Bryan Danielson, and not me." I paused; I could feel the anger building up. "What's wrong is that you fucking, ditched me, in the airport, and fucked off with him." I stood up and looked down and Phil. "If you love him that badly, why don't you just leave me and be with him?"

Phil's expression didn't change and that pissed me off, I wanted to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Well? Why don't you?" I was getting louder now, I could feel my face getting hot and my muscles tense up.

_Stop Jon._

"Well? Why the fuck are you still standing here?" We were staring each other down; I was at the point of exploding. Without warning I grabbed Phil and pushed him up against the wall as hard as I could. "I'll tell you why, because you're mine. You're my fucking property okay? Nobody is going to take you from me. NOBODY."

What came next, I wasn't expecting. Phil reached up and kissed me. After the innital shock wore off I loosened my grip on him and he wriggled his arms free. He moved one of his hands up to my face, I was expecting him to stroke my cheek like he usually did when we kissed but instead, he slapped me, completely unexpectedly, as hard as he could. The pain shot through my skin like a million razors. He gripped my neck and tight as he could and pushed me back, towards the bed. I stumbled when I reached the foot of the bed and fell down, he got on top of me and tightened his grip.

"Don't you ever, try that again" He looked at me, his eyes were fierce "Me and Bryan are friends, we have been for years. I'm YOUR boyfriend, do you get that? Do you understand the difference?" I nodded, for fear of passing out. I realised now how stupid I was, I let the anger get the better of me and I felt awful for it. He pushed me back into the bed and climbed off before starting to unpack a few of his things. I sat up straight, rubbing my neck, feeling guilt rush through me, I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." The words weren't enough to describe how sorry I really was.

"It's fine." Phil muttered.

"No, no it's not." I stood up and walked over to him, I took what he was holding and placed it back in the bag before taking his hands in mine. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did" I saw his expression change, he looked less angry now. "How can I make it up to you?" I finished.

He thought for a moment, and then I saw a slight smile spread across his face.

"Well …" he leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my torso. "Why don't you come and stay at mine next week?"

I stopped him "Really? Are you sure you want me to?"

He smiled at me. "I accept your apology, and I really want you too." He paused "Just don't ever try to manhandle me again. Or I might have to plant a GTS on that cute little face of yours." I suddenly felt that pang of emotion in my chest again; I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Honestly I wanted to go out onto the balcony and scream 'I am in love with CM Punk!' He moved in to kiss me again and I pushed him away. He looked confused. I brushed his face with my hand and kissed him as devotedly as I could, before looking at him again.

"I love you." The words had escaped my mouth before I had a chance to think it through properly. I immediately regretted it. I saw trepidation flood his face, but then he smiled at me, and I felt relaxed again.

"I love you too."

I pulled him in to the tightest hug I possibly could before kissing his neck again. "I love you" I repeated it twice more. I couldn't explain my feelings through words. The word love had nothing on what I felt for this man. I let myself relax and release him from my grip; we looked at each other for a moment before kissing again.

This moment seemed completely perfect, and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to spend every second with Phil… my Phil, my boyfriend, my lover. I loved him, and he loved me back.

There was no greater feeling in the world, I was sure of it.


	7. I Love You

**A/N: This chapter took a lot of effort to get into. I got a little stuck after the last one and wasn't sure how to get back into the swing of things. This chapter picks up a week later. I'd love it if you could follow/review, all that fun stuff. This chapter doesn't really have much to do with the story, I just wanted this to happen. I don't think you guys will complain either. – ****_MNM_**

It felt so good to be back home again. I missed the comfort of my own home when I was on the road. Usually when I had a week off I'd spend it laying around, reading comic books and occasionally working out. This time was different; I had company in the form of my wonderfully amazing boyfriend, Jonathan Good. At the moment he was relaxed at the other end of the couch, flicking through different TV channels. I was laid out on my back, with my legs rested on his lap, fiddling around on my iPad. He kept going back to wrestling every 5 minutes. I was pretty sure he was waiting for his match to come on.

"Can't you just pick something already?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for your match to come on." He answered. I couldn't help a slight smile spread across my face.

"my match?" I asked

"You look cute in your wrestling gear" he paused "and I won't miss a chance to check that ass out"

I let out a light laugh and shook my head. It had been a week since we had our huge argument in Washington. After we kissed and made up the week seemed to fly by. We went to the shows together, spent every night together, and a few days ago we came back to Chicago to spend our week off together in my house. Almost everyone on the roster knew about us now, none of them seemed to mind though, except the odd few that had started avoiding me and Jon in the locker room, but that was to be expected.

I usually hated having guests over, I always felt the need to provide for them and make sure they were enjoying their stay, but Jon seemed comfortable enough, so after the first few days I eased up and let him be.

He switched the TV off after another 10 minutes of pointless channel surfing and turned his attention to me.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't need to look up from my iPad to know that he was watching me; his gaze burnt a hole through my skin every time he looked my direction. He stayed there for a few moments, looking me up and down before he moved his hand up my shirt leisurely. It was so casual that I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do anything or not. I put my iPad down on the table and sat up straight.

Jon looked at me for a few more seconds and smiled his sweet smile. He always had a way of calming me down. Admittedly I wasn't upset, but I felt myself relax a little more when he gave me that look. He shuffled across the couch so that he sat next to me; my legs were still slouched over his. He brought his arms up and encased my body before attacking my neck with kisses. He did it in the cute playful way that made me smile. I put my arms around his neck and he stopped and looked up at me. We moved in too kiss at the same time and I felt his grip tighten around my back as the kiss intensified. I could tell where this was going so I stopped for a moment to remove my shirt and throw it on the floor, Jon followed suit and discarded his shirt on the floor next to mine before he carried on kissing at my neck. He moved his hands down and unbuttoned my jeans; I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of him going down on me.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at me. His eyes were intense, as always, a mix of passion and sentiment. It made my heart melt.

"I love you" he smiled at me and then continued kissing at my neck, slowly working his way down my chest and stomach. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Once he'd reached the bottom of my stomach, he got to his knees on the floor and I repositioned myself so that he had the best access. He grabbed at the waistband of my jeans and boxers and pulled them off at the same time, revealing my incredibly hard dick. He took it in his hand and licked away the few drips of precum that were forming. I felt my stomach muscles tense up as he did so. I looked down and him and ran my hands through his hair, we locked eyes again and he took me in his mouth, slow at first. The feeling was amazing. He knew how to go down on a guy; in fact he'd almost perfected it by now. I had to hold myself back so that I wouldn't finish straight away. Not because I didn't want to, just because I wanted to enjoy the moment.

He used one of his hands to help and gradually started building up momentum; I couldn't stop a moan from escaping as he took my whole dick in his mouth an down his throat, before taking it out again. He smiled at me and carried on sucking, this time faster. I could feel my orgasm building up in my lower abdomen; I bit my bottom lip as I watched his head bob up and down. I couldn't hold it any more I let my whole body tense up and felt my warm seed fill his mouth and surround my dick; he swallowed it and sat up, still gently stroking my dick with his hand.

I let myself regain a bit of strength before I sat up and kissed Jon, I could taste myself in his mouth and it turned me on slightly. I pulled my jeans back up around my waist and edged my way off of the couch, onto the floor so that we were level. I kissed him harder this time, pushing him backwards so that he was forced to lie down. I climbed on top of him and kissed and bit at his neck; he unbuttoned his jeans for me and pulled them down to reveal his own dick. He had a pleading look in his eyes, but I wanted to tease him. I let my hand gently brush against his dick as I moved my attention back to his neck, and lightly bit at his ear. He let out a little groan; he was obviously feeling very impatient. I smiled at him and moved down to his chest, covering him in little kisses and leaving a little trail of bites down his stomach until I eventually reached his manhood. He put his hands behind his head and started breathing a little heavier. I watched him intently as I put his dick in my mouth and began to move my head up and down. He looked down at me and our gaze was locked again. I knew he wouldn't last long, I could tell by the way he was breathing. I started to move faster and used one of my hands to help. We carried on for a few minutes before he looked at me, and then spoke.

"Baby, I'm going to…" he stopped and pushed his head back. "…oh, fuck." His whole body went tense as he released his warm cum into my mouth. I swallowed it as soon as it was released and then got up to my knee's, smiling at him. He looked up at me and smiled as well before pulling his jeans back up. He sat up and looked at me, satisfaction flooding his face. I got up and laid back down on the couch, stretching out and far as I could. Jon ran his hands thought his hair and got up as well, taking his seat back on the couch. I put my legs back up on his lap and picked my iPad up, he picked the remote up and started channel surfing again, as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh, by the way, baby…" I spoke, lowering my iPad so that I could look at him, he had an exhausted look on his face and that gave me a slight feeling of satisfaction, knowing that I could do that to Jon in such a short space of time.

"Yeah?" Jon looked over at me, he didn't have the energy to move his body so he only turned his head.

"I love you too." I smiled.

he smiled back and gave my leg a stroke before I returned to the article on my iPad.


	8. The Talk

**A/N: Hello my pretties. Welcome back to yet another chapter. To those of you still with me, congratulations! You've withstood my horrific writing for quite a few chapters now. I would give you a hug but I can't, so just imagine me hugging you. As always, feel free to review/follow/favourite and overall Enjoy! Also I realise that Jon is rediculously out of character in this one, but whatever, go with it, it's adorable. *********_Just a quick note, I used a few lyrics in this one, I don't lay claim to the song or any of the bands music, I just really like it..._**** - ****_MNM_**

I was laid in bed, with Phil resting on my chest after having finished yet another night of passionate sex. Phil had his arm draped over me and he was regaining his breath still. It disappointed me that we would have to be back on the road tomorrow. Tonight was our last night together, just me and Phil. I mean sure we could still share a hotel room together, but it wasn't quite the same when we were constantly on the move and had signings and shows to attend, the nights we had spent together in Phil's house were totally different to the nights on the road. It was so much more intimate when we were alone, together.

As much as I didn't want this evening to end, I knew tomorrow would be a new day, and I would get to wake up next to him, I would get to kiss and cuddle him, and have him all to myself and that made me happy. It had gotten to the point where Phil was the only thing I ever thought about. He was constantly on my mind, whether it be good or bad.

He looked up at me after a few moments and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back at his sweet face. Despite having been together for a while now, he still made my chest go fuzzy every time he smiled at me like that. He had a way of manipulating me into feeling better, no matter what mood I was in, despite my mood being extremely good right now, he still managed to bring me up a little.

"Jon..." he started, tracing little patterns on my chest with his index finger. "I think we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I joked. The seriousness in his voice was so cute that I couldn't help yet another smile creep onto my face.

"I need to know how you really feel about me." Phil looked up at me, his expression had changed slightly, and he had this determined look on his face. I knew he wanted to get something out of me, I just didn't know what it was.

"You know how I feel about you." I answered "I love you, more than anything…"

"Okay" he got up and repositioning himself so that he was leant on his elbow. He looked down so that he didn't have to face me, and after a few seconds I moved myself as well so that I was opposite him, almost mirroring the way he was laying.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me." I placed my hand on the bottom of his face and moved his head so that he was looking at me, I really wanted to know what was wrong and I didn't want _my_ Phil to be unhappy. I placed a delicate kiss on his lips before he spoke again.

"I just…" he paused "I want to know where we are; where we're going…I want to have _that_ conversation"

"So, let's have it." I answered almost immediately. I realised now what he wanted to talk about and it felt like all the fun had been drained from the situation. It was a touchy subject for any couple to talk about, let alone me and Phil. I worried about saying the wrong thing and destroying everything we had together, or worse still, destroying my baby. My brain was secretly ticking through different scenarios of what could go wrong, but on the outside I stayed strong. Not only did I worry about myself saying the wrong thing, I worried about what Phil would say.

"I just want to know, how you feel about me…" He paused "…I mean, I know you love me, and I love you too but I worry about it not being on the same level." He stopped and looked at me, with those gorgeous eyes. I thought about it for a moment, I knew what he needed, he needed me to tell him everything that was flying around this fucked up brain of mine. All the things I've wanted to tell him but couldn't. I had to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

"I love you… more than anything in this world, really I do." My heart started beating faster "When I wake up you're the first thing I think of, and you're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else because my heart belongs to you, I've known that since the first night we spent together. You're my everything, Phil. You're the only thing that matters to me. I want you, and only you." My heart was pounding by the time I'd finished speaking. Phil stayed there for a moment, processing everything I'd just said. After a few excruciating seconds had past, he smiled at me.

"I love you too… and everything you've just said, I feel exactly the same way." He reached up and brushed a lock my hair out of my face. I felt myself relax again; I thought, for a moment, that this minefield of a conversation was over, until Phil spoke again.

"So… where are we going?"

This question took a lot more thinking. I knew exactly how I felt about Phil. I loved him, there was no denying it. Everything I'd just told him was the absolute truth, but where _were_ we going? I had no idea how to answer that. So I decided the safest option was to throw the question back at him.

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked with apprehension, at this point I thought that any answer was a good answer until I saw his face change from happiness to confusion and I knew that I'd said the wrong thing.

"I asked you." He was blunt this time, he watched me intensely as I spun the question around in my head a few times but to no avail, I still had no decent answer for him.

"I don't know." They were the only words I could think to say. There was no wrong option or safe option this time. Just the truth, that's all I could offer him.

"Why don't you know?" Phil got up from his elbow and leant on his hand, I could tell he was becoming defensive. "You either know if this is going somewhere or if it isn't. So why don't you know?" he repeated, I could see him getting himself worked up, in my opinion, over nothing.

"Phil" I said, sitting up myself. "This is going somewhere, I promise you." I saw him relax a little, which flooded me with reassurance. "I don't know where we're going yet, but I know it's somewhere. This isn't pointless, all of this. The time we've spent together means something to me, and I know it means something to you too." He nodded reassuringly. "I don't know where we're going, but I'm going there with you, and that's all that matters tp me."

Phil finally relaxed, I saw him return to the same happy Phil he was earlier. "I'm sorry" he kissed me lightly.

"Don't be sorry" I pleaded with him. "You had a reason behind those questions, and I respect that." After a few moments had past I moved back up the bed and laid down. Phil shuffled up to lay with me again and we returned to cuddling. I secretly congratulated myself on handling the situation as well as I did. Usually everything to do with commitment terrified me, but with Phil it didn't feel like commitment, it felt right. I knew we were going somewhere and for once I was excited, not scared.

* * *

My heart was still pounding. I can't believe I allowed myself to bring that subject up. For the past few days I've been considering it in my head but never had the courage to actually say anything. Although Jon had a way with words, he was reassuring, and I loved that about him. We lay motionless for a while, simply embracing each other and it was a lot nicer now. I knew that he felt the same as me and which made my whole world seemed a little brighter.

"Baby" Jon started; he was laying so that he was able to whisper it into my ear. I loved it when he called me baby; it sent butterflies to my stomach. "…you know I love you, don't you?" He stroked my bicep gently as he spoke, tracing little lines up and down my upper arm.

"Yeah." I whispered back at him. "I do."

I felt him pull my body a little closer before he relaxed again. I had my eyes closed and I assumed he did as well. We lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment. It was the last one we'd get to spend together like this for a while. We always had hotel rooms to share, but they were never the same.

After a few moments silence Jon inhaled lightly, like he was about to talk, but what came out I wasn't expecting.

"_Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby, nothing you could say could tear us two apart"_

He was singing to me, it was quiet and timid. Jon wasn't going to be winning any talent shows any time soon, but his voice wasn't bad, it was relaxing. He took my hands in his before he carried on.

"_We've got all the spark to set this place on fire; we've got making love right down to a fine art_"

He was too adorable. I couldn't stop myself laughing at how cute he was for singing to me. He laughed as well before he got closer to my ear and sang again.

_"Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling; nothing in the world could ever shake us up.  
__We've got all the stuff to break all of the rules; we've got all the stuff to mess all of you up"_

I knew this song, I just couldn't pin point who it was or where I'd heard it. His voice was so relaxing that I felt myself almost drifting off to sleep.

_"We've got a mad mad love; We've got a mad mad love; we've got a really really really really really really mad love"_

He stopped for a moment before attacking my neck with kisses. It tickled slightly and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a somewhat embarrassed laugh. I usually hated being this vulnerable, but I knew now that Jon loved me as much as I loved him, so I went with it.

"I think you should stick to wrestling." I said to him teasingly.

"I think I'm a pretty good singer, I've been considering joining 3MB." He smiled.

I laughed at him. I loved this man ridiculous amounts and I'm sure... no, I knew he felt the same way back. I couldn't stop the annoying voice at the back on my head telling me this would be our last night where we could stay up late and just be ourselves, but I tried not to let it bother me.

We carried on until the early hours of the morning, laughing and joking with each other. I was sure I had found the perfect person for me, and I never wanted to loose him… ever.


	9. Me Fight You?

**A/N: Well, I was going to wait to upload this chapter, but since it's already here... I hope you enjoy it! As always please review/follow/favourite, all that fun stuff! It really makes my day when I see that someone has taken the time to read and review my material, so a big thank you to those who do! (_God I talk a lot..._) - ****_MNM_**

I finished packing the last few things into my suitcase before zipping up up and putting it on the floor next to Jon's things. I knew that he hated everything about travelling so I'd decided to pack his things for him. He was still sleeping and I didn't feel the need to wake him just yet. Besides, he looked so adorable when he was sleeping. I watched him for a few seconds and smiled to myself before leaving the room and making my way back to the kitchen.

It was still early, our flight would leave in a few hours and we had a live show tonight. I was waiting patiently on some intern at the WWE offices to forward the script to my email, since I still hadn't received it. My iPad was balanced on the dining room table, playing a selection of different music. I picked up my hoodie from the back of one of the chairs and threw it on as the iPad skipped to the next song. I hummed through the first few lines and picked up an apple, biting into it. My iPad made the familiar _ding_ noise, letting me know that I'd received an email. I grabbed my bottle of water from the side before sitting down to skim through it.

I wasn't in a match tonight, but I would be making an appearance as a guest commentator. "_Excellent_" I spoke to myself. It was highly sarcastic. Being guest commentator meant lines, lines that I really didn't have the energy to memorize. I scrolled down to read more about the match. It was Team Hell No - Bryan and Glenn against Colby and Joe, accompanied by...

"Jon!" I shouted into the next room where he was still fast asleep, grabbing my iPad, I left my partially eaten apple and bottle of water where I previously sat. I went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him. "Baby, wake up." I shook him.

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, burrowing down to face the other way.

"You are such a pain in the ass in the morning, you know that don't you?" I tried to pull the blanket away from him but to no avail, he groaned again and I sighed in defeat.

"I'm not a morning person." His voice was muffled by the fact that his head was now facing directly into the pillow, he was just like a little kid if you tried to wake him up early.

"I know that Jon... Get up." I was getting impatient now, I really needed to tell him, of all people, about the match tonight.

After a few more seconds he eventually took the blanket off of his head and faced me.

"What is it?" His voice was husky having just woken up, despite having annoyed me a few moments ago, he still looked adorable, I smiled at him and he looked at me, still annoyed.

"I just got the script for tonight's show" I said to him, waving my iPad in his face, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, and gain his interest.

"...and?"

I sat up on the bed in a more comfortable position, crossing my legs, before starting to read the script off to him. "_Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) vs. The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins) accompanied by Dean Ambrose – Special guest commentator CM Punk_"

"Have I got any lines?" He asked impatiently, closing his eyes again and falling back into the pillow.

"No… but we have to have a disagreement, and then fight outside the ring during the match, that's how Team Hell No are going to steal a win over you guys."

"Me..." he paused "...fight you?".

I nodded at him. I wasn't sure how to feel about this, in a way I was excited to finally work with Jon full on, just us two... but I knew that I might not be able to control myself if he got on top of me, regardless of whether he was throwing punches at me or not.

"Hope you're ready for me baby." Jon looked back up at me and smiled his mischievous smile, before finally closing his eyes and huddling back under the blanket.

* * *

I was stood backstage killing time with Colby and Joe. I'd just finished getting changed when I'd joined them mid-conversation, they were talking about some bar opening up in the town. I stood awkwardly, fiddling with my utility vest, trying not to get myself involved in the conversation. I knew Colby and Joe would try to rope me into going, but I really didn't want to.

"Are you actually going to come out with us this time?" Colby turned his attention to me, before adjusting the velcro on one of his gloves. "Come on... we miss you coming out with us."

I looked at him for a moment before finally answering.

"I don't know. I was just going to stay in my room tonight, spend some time with Phil." They'd known about me and Phil for a while now, although they both teased me about it at first, they'd gotten used to the idea. Colby was supportive, Joe was too, but he was a lot less accepting of the fact that Phil was a man.

"Speaking of Phil, where is he?" Joe looked at me impatiently. We had to wait for him to turn up before we could go and take our places at the top of the arena. We would come in as soon as Phil had taken his seat at the announcers table. At the moment there was still a match going on, I could hear the distant cheers and chants as bodies slapped together.

"I don't know, he'll be here soon." I said, I was slightly doubtful myself. Phil was always the first one ready. I wondered where he was myself but hadn't allowed the worry to come up in conversation.

"How's it going with you two?" Colby asked me. Joe looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Joe was a tolerant man, but he had made it clear to me that he didn't want to hear anything intimate about me and Phil, Colby was the complete opposite, he wanted details, nothing spared.

"Fine" I answered bluntly, Colby looked slightly deflated as he returned his attention to Joe.

A few seconds later Phil came around the corner, wearing his signature GTS shirt and hoodie, along with a pair of worn out Jeans and a baseball cap. He smiled at me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back, my heart melted as soon as I'd seen him, it always did.

"What are we talking about?" He wanted to join in with the conversation, and I suddenly felt a pinch of guilt, knowing that we were just talking about him without his knowledge.

"Nothing much" Colby answered, before taking a sip of water. The conversation had gone awkwardly quiet since Phil had arrived. I couldn't really do much but stand there and smile at him, in my head I wanted to grab him and kiss him. I wanted to tell him how much I'd missed him but I knew that Colby and Joe didn't need to see that, so I held back.

The silence didn't last for long, Alberto's entrance music rattled the whole arena and there was a huge cheer. It only took a few minutes before he came stumbling back through the curtain, followed by a rather downtrodden Jake, better known as Jack Swagger. As soon as they were behind they safety of the black curtain they congratulated each other on a good match and headed back to the locker room, giving us a quick nod as they passed.

"That's us then" I said to the guys, Colby and Joe gave Phil a quick nod and made their way up to the outskirts of the arena. I hung back for a moment before giving Phil a quick kiss goodbye, I pecked him on the cheek and he smiled at me.

"I love you, baby" I gave his bicep a quick squeeze.

"I love you too" He smiled again before going to take his position behind the curtain.

"See you out there." I winked at him and then left it at that, I saw him blush slightly as I ran off in the opposite direction to catch up to Colby and Joe as Phil's signature entrance song started playing.

* * *

The match was in full swing. The script had gone perfectly so far, and I was sat at the end of the announcers table, next to John Layfield, although I couldn't stop staring at _my_ Jon, he was stood at the corner of the ring, behind Colby and Joe, watching the match intensely. Every so often he would look in my direction and our gaze would lock for a second or two, the idea of the whole audience surrounding us turned me on a bit, it was secretive and I liked it. I had to try my hardest to stop my dick from hardening every time I saw his gaze stop on me.

"So, what do you think of the Shield now that they've changed their target again?" Michael spoke directly at me, I tried to remember my script but it was a lot harder knowing that Jon was stood there, possibly listening in on what I was saying.

"I don't know Michael" I started after a few seconds of silence "I have my doubts. The shield are a great stable, don't get me wrong, but they need to stop jumping from one target to another otherwise they're never going to achieve anything."

"Strong words" Layfield added. The commentary went on for a while longer, as did the match. For the most part I didn't really have many lines, which I was thankful for, since that meant I could focus my energy on the one thing that was keeping me interested_… Jon. _

I looked over at him again once I knew the cameras were away from my face and I noticed he was watching me, I saw a slight smile crack across his face as he tried to stay in character, cheering on his team mates. I loved making him uncomfortable, it was strangely sexy.

Colby fell to the side of the ring and Joe tagged himself into the match, throwing punch after punch at Glenn. Right on time, Michael looked in my direction and began to speak.

"So who do you think is the strongest member of the Shield?"

That was my cue, the fight would be happening any minute, and I suddenly felt nervous, my stomach dropped as Jon looked over at me, we had a mutual understanding of what was about to happen, and I saw that smile crack across his face again.

"It's hard to say Cole; I have high hopes for Reigns… I have a feeling he'll go far in this business, but as for Rollins and Ambrose, I'm not too sure, they could be holding him back."

"Do you doubt their in ring abilities?" Michael was an expert at following his lines. I was too, at least I liked to think I was. Knowing that Jon was listening was far more nerve wrecking than an arena full of people.

"Let's just put it this way, to make it in this business you need a certain number of qualities, quite a few of which, Ambrose and Rollins don't have." I was following my script as best as I could, and my chest tightened with every word that left my mouth. Jon turned his attention back to me and started running his mouth. I knew what was coming, I just didn't know if I was ready for it.

"Ambrose and Rollins don't have what it takes?" Michael asked me again.

"Of course not, look at this, he's can't even stay focused on a match, how is he ever going to make it anywhere with that attitude?" The crowd turned their attention to ring side and started cheering and chanting.

"You got a problem with me?" Jon shouted at me, slowly making his way over to where I was sitting.

"Pathetic, he's picking a fight with someone else when he team mates still haven't finished in the ring."

"Come and get it" Jon shouted at me again. I removed the headset I was wearing and set it down on the table before getting up, the crowd nearest to us started cheering and chanting 'CM Punk'. I looked around at them and smiled, making them cheer louder, Jon watched me like a hawk. I moved around the announcers table and came face to face with him, we were squaring each other up now, the cheers got louder as I took a swing at him and he tackled me to the ground, My hand brushed against his crotch and I felt how hard he was. I rolled over and got on top of him, throwing punches back in his direction. I couldn't stop myself from getting turned on by the whole situation. Colby and Joe both looked over in my direction, distracted by the fight that was happening outside the ring, before Glenn jumped in and got the pinfall over Joe. The bell sounded and his music blasted through the arena. Jon managed to escape my grasp and he, Colby and Joe all regrouped before stumbling out of the arena through the crowd.

Bryan motioned at me to enter the ring and I did, he held up both mine and Glenn's hand before breaking into his classic "Yes, yes, yes!" chant, I looked behind me to catch a glimpse of Jon, but he was already gone. My mind only wanted one thing now, and that was Jon. I needed Jon.

* * *

My crotch was burning with desire; I had to have him right this second. My mind was spinning with Phil, he was all I could think about right now. Colby and Joe gave me a quick pat on the back and said their goodbye's before heading towards the locker room. I left them and went my separate way, I knew where Phil would be, he would be leaving the ring right now. I walked as casually as I could to the stage entrance and leaned up against the wall. Nobody was around luckily, just a few stage hands and lighting guys. After a few moments had past, Glenn and Bryan came back through the curtain, followed by Phil. Nobody else would have noticed but I knew that he was turned on, he had the same look in his eyes as he wore when we made love. Bryan gave me a quick smile and nod before heading back to the locker room with Glenn. Phil hadn't noticed me yet, but as soon as he looked up, his expression changed completely, I knew he wanted it, I did two. It was almost like there was a mutual understanding between us.

He walked over to me as casually as he could and gave me a quick smile. I couldn't hold it any more, I needed him. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the long corridor to the nearest empty room, I opened the door and pushed him inside before shutting it behind us and locking it, in one swift motion.

"Jon-" Phil started, but before he could finish I pushed him up against the wall and shoved my tongue in his mouth, my erection was killing me, I needed him, right now.

"I need you, so badly." I said in-between breaths. I fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie before finally getting it off and throwing it to the floor. I could feel how hard he was as he rubbed up against my leg. Phil let out a desperate moan. I couldn't handle it any more; I needed to be inside him, I needed to make love to him this very second.

"Turn around" I ordered. He did as he was told and I pinned his hands up against the wall, we'd had sex quite a few times now so we didn't always need lube, this was one of those times that Phil would have to go without, whether he liked it or not.

I unbuckled his jeans before pulling them down along with his boxers. He was hard too, I knew he would be, I felt it when we were out there,_ fighting._

"This isn't going to last long, so you'd better get a head start." I told him, before unbuttoning my own pants, and pulling them down, just enough so that my dick was out. He grabbed his own cock and started pumping it, letting out a slight groan as he did so. I positioned myself and entered him as fast as I could, forcing my entire length inside him; he let out another loud moan and tried to grip the wall. I started thrusting and hard and as fast as I could and I could feel the orgasm starting to build up already.

"You like it when I fuck you, don't you?"

Phil nodded, trying not to make as much sound as he had just a few moments ago. It must have just dawned on him that we were only two doors down from the locker room, and if everyone was quiet enough, they could probably hear us, and everything I was saying. I brought my hand around to his mouth and put two of my fingers inside, he bit down and groaned again as my pace quickened.

"God you're so fucking sexy." I told him, kissing and biting the back of his shoulder. He knew exactly what turned me on, every time he groaned he bit down on my fingers harder, I felt my dick twitch each and every time he did so.

"Baby, I fucking love you." I spoke again before letting my free hand smack his ass as hard as I could. "Do you like that?"

Phil let out a moan of agreement and I let my hand slap him again, this time harder.

"Fuck" Phil's voice was muffled by the fact that I had my hand in his mouth, and again I started pounding harder.

I moved his hand away from his dick, placing it back on the wall before taking control of his cock myself, stroking it as fast as I could. I wanted him to climax when I did, I wanted to see him squirm up against the wall. He bit down on my fingers harder and I felt my dick twitch yet again.

"You better fucking cum for me when I say" I gritted my teeth, knowing that I was about to cum myself. My lower abdomen tensed up, followed by all of the muscles in my body and I couldn't hold it in any more.

"now."

That single word triggered both of us. My dick exploded inside Phil, while he came over my hand and the floor, letting out a final loud moan.

"fuck... Jon." He was lost for words, as was I.

I was breathing heavily now. I tilted my head back, trying to regain a little strength as I pulled my fingers out of his mouth. I gave his naked body a quick once over before pulling out and doing my pants back up. I smiled to myself as I slapped his ass gently. He turned around to face me and I proceeded to pull his jeans back up for him, redoing the belt buckle. I moved in closer to him, and kissed him lightly.

"I love you" I smiled, the moment was pure bliss. Phil smiled back at me and we embraced each other for a few moments, before finally deciding to head back to the hotel.


	10. When a Tornado Meets a Volcano

**A/N: This chapter is going to get a bit more intense, and is a tad longer than the previous chapters. ****During the writing of this chapter I was listening to "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rhianna it's an old song but it fits the situation so well. We're also back to Phil's POV for this one. As always, Enjoy! – ****_MNM_**

I made my way back to the locker room after yet another tiring match. The crowd was great tonight, despite me having to loose against my opponent, I was happy with my performance. I managed to keep my head in the game as well, I barely thought about Jon, which was a good thing. We'd had an argument earlier before I'd left for the show, he wanted to go out with Joe and Colby and I was against it. I didn't want him to come back drunk again, but he promised me he'd be waiting for me when I got back to the hotel, and I trusted him.

Tonight was a house show, and Jon was not scheduled to appear, although it still upset me slightly that he hadn't offered to come to the arena with me, however selfish that may have seemed.

I walked into the locker room and threw my towel down next to the rest of my things, grabbing my phone to send Jon a quick text.

_"Just finished, I'll be there as soon as I can x"_

Some of the guys were sat around waiting for their matches to start, talking about different girls that they'd hooked up with last night, the bars they'd been too... I wanted to stay out of this conversation, they all knew about me and Jon now. I had no idea how since we'd tried to keep it as private as possible by only telling a select few people.

I took my shirt out of my bag and pulled it over my head, I heard their conversation skip from one thing to another as I changed the rest of my clothes and sat down. I had to wait for Bryan to come and meet me since he was giving me a ride back to the hotel. He had asked me earlier if I'd wanted to go out with him tonight but I declined. I told him we could go out another day, just not tonight. I was tired from my match and all I wanted to do was go back to my hotel room, have a shower and sleep.

I pulled my iPad out of my back and clicked the little button to open the WWE website, I scrolled down the page and opened an article about myself, reading a few lines.

After a few minutes of reading, Bryan sent me a text.

_"I'm outside, come meet me" _

I shoved my iPad and phone back in my bag and said my goodbye's to the rest of the guys in locker room before grabbing my bag and doing up my hoodie. I made my way to the door and out to the car park. Nodding at people as I passed them. Honestly I didn't know half of the people saying hello to me, most of them were stage hands or event security men that I had never met before, but I thought I might as well be polite.

I finally reached the car park and Bryan was leant up against his car, waiting for me. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. I assumed he was going straight out after he'd dropped me off. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by him. He did look ridiculously sexy when he was all dressed up like that. I threw my bag in the back seat before joining him in the front and buckling myself in. Bryan owned an expensive sports car that he loved to brag about when he'd first bought it. Once the novelty had worn off he didn't feel the need to flash it any more, He even asked me if I wanted to buy it a few times. He was like that with a lot of stuff though. Bryan turned the sound system up and started blasting some indie band that I'd never heard of, before reversing out of his spot and leaving the arena. Once we were on the road he turned the music down slightly and spoke.

"So how are things with you and Jon?" He pulled up at a red light as I started talking.

"I don't know..." I paused "everything is fine, I mean we've been together, what? two weeks now, but we still keep arguing." I answered; I was still a little annoyed about our argument earlier, and that fact that he'd told me he was going out whether I liked it or not, he wasn't easy to have an adult conversation with.

"I heard you two earlier, when I was leaving for the show" He admitted, the light turned green and he sped off as fast as he could. "What were you arguing about?"

I took a moment to compose myself before speaking. "He wanted to go out with Colby and Joe and I didn't want him too." I felt selfish when I said it out loud, but I had my reasons. I'd seen Jon when he was drunk and I didn't like it.

"I don't see what the big deal is, the man wants to have a few drinks, so let him. I drink, and you don't have a problem with that, do you?" Bryan was a straight talker, I loved that about our friendship, he never held anything back and always spoke his mind, whether he agreed with me or not.

"The difference between you and him is that you can handle your drink, you know when you've had enough." I watched out of the window, the streets were becoming familiar now, we were nearing the hotel so I knew we had to put this conversation to bed soon.

"I'm sure you'll get back and he'll be waiting for you, and then you'll have sex and everything will be fine again." Bryan smiled at me, he had a childish grin that he always wore when he mentioned anything about sex. Although, I didn't want to talk about it any more, the thought of Jon being drunk was worrying me enough.

"How are you and Brie?" I changed the subject and Bryan sighed.

"Not good." He was blunt, he obviously didn't want to talk about it but I pressed on at him, as he does with me.

"just, not good?" I asked. "I assumed you two were going out tonight, isn't that why you're dressed up?" I looked over at him, examining his expensive nightclub gear. Bryan took a moment to think to himself before speaking.

"Yeah, we're going out..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, what's going on man?"

"It's fine, we're going out tonight, that's it... honestly." Bryan pulled up outside the hotel and I gave him a questioning look before unbuckling myself and getting out of the car, I grabbed my bag from the back seat and leant down to speak to him.

"I'll talk to you later" I gave a quick nod and he returned it to me, before I got up and shut the door, Bryan revved his engine and sped off back out of the hotel parking lot. I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

I made my way back into the hotel and took the elevator up to our floor. As much as I loved my job I hated having to work this late into the night. All I could think about was getting to my room, having a warm shower and going to sleep. Tomorrow was my day off so I planned on sleeping for as long as possible.

I finally reached our floor and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, just as I was about to make it to our room, a door clicked shut somewhere behind me.

"Phil!" It was Brie, she didn't look well, she had her hair in a bun and her face was completely devoid of make up, she was also in her pyjamas. Shutting the door behind her she came over to me. "Have you seen Bryan?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Uhh, yeah..." I was confused now, Bryan had told me he was meeting Brie as soon as he'd dropped me off, but here she was, sick and alone.

"I thought he was coming back with you?" She questioned me. It was a tough situation, I didn't know where Bryan had gone, but it obviously couldn't have been good if he had to lie to me about it. Now I had a choice, I could tell Brie the truth, or I could lie myself.

"Uhh... I was meant to come back with him, but he didn't meet me" I paused, guilt flooded me and I could feel my face heat up, I was a terrible liar. "I don't know where he is... sorry."

"Okay" she looked deflated. She gave me a quick smile and squeezed my bicep before going back to her room and shutting the door behind her. I stood there for a moment, confused at what had just happened. In a situation like this I'd usually send Bryan a text to see who he was actually with, but I really didn't want to right now. I just wanted to get back to my room and relax. Whatever was going on between those two, they'd fix it, surely.

I made my way back to the hotel room that I shared with Jon and opened the door, as soon as I did, the overwhelming stench of alcohol attacked me.

"_Great_" I muttered under my breath, this was just what I fucking needed.

I dropped my bag down near the door and slammed it shut, looking around the room for any sign of my drunken mess of a boyfriend. Jon appeared from the bathroom and stumbled over to me.

"Hey baby." he moved in for a kiss but I pushed him away almost instinctively. I was so fucking pissed off right now. I just wanted him to get away from me and leave me alone.

"_You promised me._" I muttered to myself again, I had to fight to hold the tears back.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. He moved his hand up to stroke my face but I slapped it away immediately.

"Get off me." I wasn't in any mood to deal with Jon right now. One wrong move and I could explode.

"What's wrong with you?" He swayed a little as he spoke.

"I've got an alcoholic for a boyfriend." I glared at him.

"I'm fine" Jon swayed again as he spoke, everything about him was pissing me off right now. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me every time he did something or looked at me wrong. I shook my head and pushed past him, taking my shirt off and throwing it on the bed as I made my way to the bathroom. He followed me. I really wished he wouldn't.

I leant over the sink and looked at myself before letting the tap run and splashing some water on my face.

I saw Jon appeared at the door in the mirror, he leant against it, steadying himself.

"_Just fuck off._" I mumbled to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself?" He asked, his speech was slurred, the same way it was the night he came back drunk off his face. I felt the anger overwhelm me and I watched him, like a hawk. Who the fuck was he to talk to me? Why was he even here?

"Just go away." I said it louder this time.

"Don't speak to me like that" he swayed again, his voice had changed, it was stronger now, more determined. By this point I was on the edge of destroying the entire room, Jon included. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Will you just, go away!?" I screamed the last words. My anger was getting the better of me and I couldn't control it any more. I saw the disbelief flood Jon's face before he took a few steps towards me.

"Oh you want to get in my face now? You seem to forget that I'm not some rookie in the locker room, I'm your fucking boyfriend." He got as close to my face as he could and tried to grab my neck, his hand just missed and he left a trail of stratches from my ear to my collarbone.

"Get away from me!" I pushed him hard against the cold bathroom tiles. I saw something change in his face, he looked so irritated, so angry. I'd never seen him look at me like that before. He picked himself up and went for me, grabbing me by the neck, it became harder for me to breath as his grip tightened. He pushed me up against the sink and got as close to my face as he could, the sickly stench of alcohol almost made me throw up.

"You want to play rough? Do you fucking know who I am? Do you know who you're dealing with? – Apologize to me." He released his grip to allow me to speak. I wasn't going to apologize to this ass hole, no fucking way. I pushed him again and threw a punch at him, he stumbled out of the bathroom and I followed him. Pushing him onto the bed, I started throwing as many punches as I could, only one or two made contact though.

"Get out of _my_ hotel room, get away from me..." I shouted at him again before throwing my last punch and getting up, trying to catch my breath. He stood up as well, wiping some blood away from his mouth where I'd hit him. He tilted his head to the side and grinned at me before grabbing me by the throat again, forcing me up against the bedroom wall.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere, and if you ever do that again, I'm going to destroy you. Do you understand me?" He grinned at me before moving in for a kiss, I felt his dick harden as he pressed his body up against me. I had no idea how to feel right now, I was furious, but I was also turned on.

"I hate you" I scowled, I wasn't sure I really meant it. After a few more seconds of struggling I managed to break free from his grip. I squared up to him, he might have been taller than me but that didn't mean I couldn't hit as hard as he could. I tackled him to the floor and began throwing punches again. Once again, one or two made contact. He struggled with me and managed to get on top, restraining my hands.

"Stop playing with me baby, I don't like it when you play with me." He was sat on my legs, making it difficult for me to move, and the disgusting smell of alcohol made me gag. He leaned in closer to me and shoved his tongue in my mouth, I tried to pull myself away and Jon finally gave in, moving his attention to my bare neck and chest instead, he left a trail of kisses across my collarbone, after a few seconds I started to like it, my dick hardened even more at the thought of being controlled by Jon, but I had to push that thought to the back of my mind. Jon had lied to me, he told me he wasn't going to be drunk when I got back, he told me he'd be waiting... the anger resurfaced.

"Go to hell" I looked up at him, sheer hate flooded my body and we stared each other down. "Get the fuck off me." I started struggling again, Jon eventually loosened his grip and I managed to get back on top of him, this time grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling his head back.

"What are you going to do?" He laughed "are you going to hit me?" His voice cut through me, I fucking hated this man that was laid underneath me, despised him, but I couldn't stop myself from being turned on by this. I could feel Jon's dick between my legs and he grinned at me, realising that I was getting turned on by this as well was somewhat satisfying to him.

He managed to push me off of him, I fell down onto the floor next to him and he got up, brushing himself off, before he turned his attention back to me. He came over and grabbed my throat, lifting me up. He slammed me into the wall and my head swung back and took a hit. I was used to taking falls in the ring but that one hurt.

He moved in closer to me, before grinning and shaking his head. "You're so fucking sexy when you're scared, did you know that?" He bit at my ear and got as close as he could before speaking again "I own you. Do you know that as well?" He laughed before moving in to kiss me. I threw a punch as hard as I could at his stomach and he let go. He looked at me in disbelief before going to sit on the bed, still clenching at his stomach. I stood there for a minute, stroking my neck. It was sore from where he'd grabbed it so many times and felt like it might have been bruised. My anger and hard on began to subside as I took a few deep breaths, suddenly guilt flooded me. I didn't mean to hit him as hard as I did, I had no idea if we were fighting or engaging in foreplay. My head span with confusion.

I left Jon where he was and went into the bathroom. Switching on the shower, before watching myself in the mirror for a few moments.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? _

I asked myself that question frequently but never had an answer. I pulled the door up slightly before taking off the rest of my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. I replayed the last few moments in my head a few times in the hopes that I might understand what just happened, but I had no luck, I was just as confused as he was. I'd let my anger get the better of me and so did he, my brain went numb with all of the thinking I was trying to do. I hadn't even heard the bathroom door open and close a few seconds ago.

After a few more minutes had past I felt someone step into the shower behind me. It was Jon. He didn't say anything, he just put his arms around me and we stayed like that for a while. I hated him right now, but for some reason I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay here and comfort me. We stayed silent, just holding each other, until he finally spoke.

"Baby..." he paused, contemplating what he was going to say next "...I'm sorry." He kissed the back of my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I stood there for a minute, making the whole situation tick over my brain a few times. I wasn't ready to apologize yet, part of me didn't want to apologize, so I stayed quiet, that seemed like the best option for now.

I moved my hands up and entwined my fingers with his, and we just stood there, holding each other.


	11. Just a Kiss

**A/N: I've just had this scene floating around in my head since finishing chapter 10, and I was going to leave it out, but I wanted to write it, and I'm glad I did.  
_*The song featured in this is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, I don't lay claim to any of these lyrics or the song itself, I just love it, and think it fits this couple so well. Definately go look it up if you want some music to accompany you whilst you read this. Hope you like it_. _Reviews/follows/favourites are always welcome :)_ - ****_MNM_**

I was sat perched on the edge of the bed, watching the wall aimlessly. Anything to stop me having to speak to Jon was a good thing at this point. After he'd joined me in the shower earlier we'd started arguing again, not quite as intensely, but it still hurt. Now we were both back in the comfort of our hotel room. I was wearing my jeans, sat on the end of the bed, staring into blank space, trying my hardest not to cry, and Jon was at the other end of the bed, watching me. His gaze always burned a hole in my skin every time he watched me, and whilst it usually excited me to know that he could make me feel that way, right now it was just upsetting. I didn't want him to see me like this.

The anger had subsided now, luckily. I was just left with the confusion and upset that came with having your first domestic dispute. I felt the bed move as Jon reached over and took my iPad from where it was laying on the side, he tapped the screen a few times and once he'd found what he was looking for, he set it back down. He watched me for a few more moments, before getting up and tapping the screen one more time. At which point he came round to the end of the bed, and stood in front of me.

A gentle piano tune started playing on my iPad behind me and he held his hands out in front of me... I looked up at him, and instinctively took hold of them, letting him lift me up to my feet. He led me over to the empty part of the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, before he started moving from side to side slightly. I let my hands rest on his shoulders as I followed his lead.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in the moment  
Caught up in your smile_

He moved closer to me and rested his forehead on mine; we moved our bodies into each other as the song carried on playing. Jon looked into my eyes as we swayed gently from side to side. I usually hated dancing, but with Jon it was intimate and warm. I felt my chest melt when he kissed me as lightly as he could.

"Baby..." Jon started, his voice was quiet. "I'm sorry." He had his eyes closed as he spoke to me; I moved my arms up to his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. I loved him, more than anything. Even though our argument from earlier still hurt, I wanted to make it right as much as he did.

"It's okay" I whispered into his ear "I'm sorry too."

I pulled away slightly and looked into Jon's eyes, he looked back into mine and I couldn't help but smile. I moved in to kiss him and he pressed his lips back onto mine. This kind of kiss was rare; there was usually so much passion between us. Now it was like we were trying to prove how much we loved each other. I moved my hand up to his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

After a few more minutes had past, he stopped and looked at me, with those wonderfully blue eyes. He tilted his head to the side slightly and then smiled before he spoke.

"You're so pretty."

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

His actions had completely destroyed me earlier, and now they were building me back up again. I'd never had a relationship like this before, whilst it was the most unstable relationship I'd ever been it, it was also the most passionate and loving, it was a rarity to find someone who I could care about to this extent.

Jon kissed me again, this time with more passion. Our tongues entwined with each other and his hands ran down the length of my back, and back up again. I clutched at the back of his shirt as he led me over to the bed and laid me down, he crawled on top of me and ran a trail of kisses from my mouth to my neck. I laid there and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

Jon allowed himself to wonder further down my body, leaving small kisses and bites along my stomach. He stopped when he reached the waistband of my jeans and sat up, pulling off his own shirt and discarding it on the floor. We were both shirtless now. He returned his attention to my lower body and undid my jeans, pulling them down and completely off. I laid there naked, suddenly I started to feel slightly vulnerable as he watched me.

He smiled at my naked body before coming back up to my mouth and planting more kisses on it. He brought his hand up and stroked my face. After a few seconds he stopped and looked into my eyes. We shared a moment together that could only be described as magical. My heart melted as whispered "I love you" as quietly as he could.

he moved his attention back to my bare body, running his hands down the length of my chest and stomach. He sat up right and removed his own Jeans, it was a bit of a struggled given the angle he was sitting at and I couldn't help but laugh at him. With anyone else this would have been embarrassing, but with Jon it was cute. He really was the most adorable person I'd ever met.

He smiled at me again once he was fully naked and proceeded to crawl back up my body. Our dicks rubbed against each other and I let out a loud groan. He kissed me again before moving his hands down to guide my legs out of the way. Our gazes locked again, I loved it when that happened.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Jon moved his hand to his own dick and guided it to where it needed to be. He lined himself up and I could feel my stomach muscles tense up slightly as it rubbed against me. He pushed in slowly, a bit at a time. It took me a moment to adjust but after a few seconds I was fine. We'd done this plenty of times before, and I was used to the feeling now. He kept his eyes on me as he edged his way in. He stopped once his entire length was inside me and watched me again, he smiled before he started thrusting slowly. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a deprived moan. I wanted Jon to fuck me like he had that night after the show, but this was nice too, I guess it would have to do.

He planted more kisses on my neck and shoulder as he moved his hips back and forth, his lower abdomen rubbed up against my length every time he moved and it drove me crazy with desire. We carried on like this for a few minutes before Jon finally returned his attention to my mouth. He had intended to give me another peck on the lips but I grabbed his hair and forced myself on him, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He was hesitant and first but eventually fell into it, returning the same motion back to me.

After a few moments had passed, he pulled away from me, and let out a nervous laugh.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real; it's never felt so right._

"You're really good at that." He slowed his pace even more, and watched me. Something changed in his expression and he began thrusting again, this time faster, his breath became rushed and strained, he bit at his bottom lip and kept his eyes locked on me, before letting out one last final moan, his whole body tensed up as he began to slow down. I felt his warm cum fill me up and I couldn't help but feel satisfied myself.

He let himself recover slightly and then leant down, resting his forehead on mine. I had one hand on his bicep and the other wrapped around his neck. I arched my neck and kissed him as he tried to regain his breath still. He smiled at me and then pulled out, letting his body collapse on the bed next to me. He brushed some strands of hair out of his face before finally moving his attention back to me.

I moved my body closer to his and let him wrap his arms around me, I draped one arm over his stomach and he pulled the blanket up to cover us both. I was still hard and hadn't reached orgasm earlier, but that didn't matter now. I was in a state of happiness that I'd never had before.

I couldn't do much else but smile to myself, he kissed the top of my head and leant back again, still breathing heavily. I couldn't imagine life without this man now. My mind constantly wanted Jon, no matter where I was or what I was doing, Jon was all I could think about, and whenever I was with him, I finally felt complete. I'd found what I'd been looking for my whole life. Everything I had ever dreamed of having was in this man, stood in front of me, I never wanted to loose him, ever.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_


	12. Paranoid

**A/N: I'm going on vacation in 2 days, I don't know if they have WiFi or whatever where I'm going, so there may or may not be an update for a week starting Wednesday. Just thought I'd let you guys know. I went on a writing binge last night and got quite a few chapters written, so I figured I might as well upload one now. – _MNM_**

"What's the club called again?" I called into the bedroom as I did up the button on the cuff of my shirt. Me and Phil were currently getting ready to go out for the evening with Bryan and Brie. He'd come to our room earlier and flashed VIP passes in our faces, always the show off. Although he hadn't originally wanted to go, Phil wanted to get out of the room for a bit, following our argument yesterday. I knew it would be good for him to get out as well, he always worked so hard and he needed some time to just relax with his friends.

I gave myself another quick glance in the mirror before throwing on some aftershave. Joe and Colby had told me they'd be out tonight, so there was a chance I'd get to see them. I tried to act as calm as I could, but in my mind I was ridiculously excited about finally taking Phil out as _my_ boyfriend. I wanted to show him off to everyone, and I think he secretly liked it when I did.

"District…uhh… I, I don't remember." He called back into the bathroom at me. Bryan and Brie would be coming to our room any minute; they'd just sent Phil a text to say so, I rushed to finish off the last of my outfit. I'd decided to go with an off-black pinstrip shirt and matching sweater vest, accompanied by black jeans and dress shoes.

I came out of the bathroom and gave Phil and quick once over. He turned around to put his blazer jacket on over one of his punk band t-shirts and I couldn't stop myself from checking him out. My eyes ran from the top of his head down his body and back up to his ass. I was secretly congratulating myself on getting such a hot boyfriend, really,_ well done Jon_. Phil turned back around and noticed where my gaze was, he rolled his eyes and smiled at me, I half smirked back at him.

There was a knock on the door; it must have been Bryan and Brie. I broke my gaze from Phil and made my way to answer it. I was greeted by a very elegant looking couple, Bryan was wearing a full black and red suit, Brie was wearing a tight fitting black dress and killer red heels, they matched and I couldn't help but feel slightly under dressed when I looked at both of them.

"Are we ready to go?" Bryan checked the time on his phone, "It's getting late." He wrapped his arm around Brie's waist.

"It's 9…" I told him matter-of-factly, in my mind this was hardly late, the night hadn't even begun.

"Whatever" he sighed "lets go." He motioned for me to come out into the hallway. Phil had snuck up behind me and shuffled me out in front of him, before he grabbed our room card and clicked the door shut behind him. He smiled at me as Brie and Bryan led the way, I let my arm drape around his waist as we all made our way to the elevator.

* * *

My head was pounding. If I ever needed to remind myself of why I didn't like going out to night clubs, it was because of the ridiculously loud music. I had no problem with loud music, as long as it was _good_ music, and this was far from it. We'd managed to find our way to the club and get inside, and now we were on the top floor, VIP lounge. One of the great perks of being a WWE superstar was having VIP passes handed to you for just about any event.

I was stood in a quiet spot next to Brie, having just gotten back from the bar with drinks for both of us, she wanted a Jack Daniels hard cola and I stuck to a diet soda. We stood there for a few minutes watching people pass by us and flag us down to say hello; I had yet to recognize any of the people that were talking to us, most of them knew Brie in one way or another and I made short conversation with a couple of people who had recognized me.

"Bryan and Jon are getting on quite well" she shouted at me over the loud music, about an hour ago Jon and Bryan had gotten into a heated discussion submission manoeuvres, I took that opportunity to go to the bathroom and when I came out, Brie was stood waiting for me, which I found weird at first… we started talking and we were now stood in our own spot away from Jon and Bryan, I couldn't help staring at them. Bryan was my best friend and Jon was my loving and caring boyfriend, there was no way anything was going on... it was hard to try and convince myself.

"Yeah!" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. Every time I saw Bryan touch Jon's arm or laugh at one of his jokes I felt jealousy well up inside me. "Maybe a little too well." I finally added. I knew I shouldn't have said it, it sounded so stupid once it was out.

"What do you mean?" Brie looked at me, her face full of confusion. I could have explained what I meant but I thought better of it.

"Nothing." I shook my head and smiled at her before taking another sip of my drink. I needed to stay quiet, I sounded like such an idiot whenever I got jealous. Although I was sure I wasn't wrong, they were stood closer to each other than they were 5 minutes ago, they were laughing more, Jon stroked Bryan's arm as he spoke, I could feel myself getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey!" My concentration was broken by Colby sneaking up behind me and planting his hand on my shoulder "have you seen Jon?" He leaned in closer to my ear.

"He's over there" I pointed to Jon and Bryan and Colby gave me a quick smile and squeeze of the shoulder before heading over to join their conversation, I couldn't help but think Jon looked annoyed when Colby interrupted, but maybe that was just me reading into things too much.

"Do you want to go to another club after this?" Brie spoke over the music again. Jon was the centre of attention tonight. He was being fussed over by two extremely attractive guys and I suddenly felt the need to make him jealous, I needed to get his attention somehow. That was _my_ boyfriend, he should be paying attention to _me_. He kept glancing over at me in-between talking to Colby and Bryan, almost as if he wanted to get a reaction out of me.

Two could play this game.

"Do you want to dance?" I put my drink down on the table next to us and took Brie's hand without her answering before leading her to an open space on the dance floor, she happily joined me and started moving to the beat of the music. The great thing about being gay is that girls are willing to act slutty around you without it leading to anything else. Brie moved in closer to me and started moving her body more seductively. I looked over at Jon and smiled, knowing this was getting to him was amazing. I put my hand on Brie's back and pulled her in even closer whilst keeping my gaze locked on him, he looked so angry and I loved every second of it.

Brie wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her in closer, using both hands this time. She was grinding up against me now, I kept my gaze on Jon the entire time and I could see anger welling up inside him. Colby and Bryan were busy talking, and whilst Jon was still joining the conversation sometimes, he couldn't stop staring at me.

He finally managed to break his gaze away from me. He put his hand on Colby's back, said something and led him over to the bar. I watched Bryan stand awkwardly on his own for a minute before finally noticing us. I suddenly felt really guilty, I didn't want Bryan to be upset by the way me and Brie were acting together, I genuinely meant nothing by it. But after a few seconds he stopped looking and turned around to find a random girl to talk to, finally someone stopped to talk to him, she was blonde and caked in make up, not the kind of girl I'd expect Bryan to go for.

The song changed and Brie pulled away, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her drink. I couldn't help but stare at Jon, he was watching me intently, Colby was talking to the guy behind the bar, probably ordering more drinks. After a few moments of staring I turned around to join Brie at the table, but she was gone, along with her purse. Her drink was still there though, half finished. I looked over to Bryan assuming she'd gone to speak to him and my stomach dropped when I saw what was happening.

Bryan and the blonde bimbo were stood as close to each other as two humans could be, one of his hands was rested on her bare leg and he was kissing her neck. I had a feeling I knew where Brie had gone. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on before making my way outside, pushing past party goers and VIP celebrities. I finally made it to the exit, pushing it open and hearing the loud click behind me as I stepped outside into the cold evening air.

I looked down the alley way I was stood in and saw Brie, sat on a small ledge, crying her eyes out. I walked over to her timidly and sat down, putting my arm around her and pulling her in closer to me.

"Hey… hey it's okay." I knew it was far from okay, what the fuck was wrong with Bryan? I assumed he'd had too much to drink and that's why he'd decided to cheat on Brie… god, Bryan was a cheater, he was cheating on his girlfriend. He was still my best friend but… my head was spinning and it wasn't even my boyfriend who had hooked up with some nightclub skank.

She wiped away the tears from her face and looked up at me. "It's fine, it's not the first time it's happened." She sniffed.

"It isn't?" I was, shocked. I had no idea Bryan was _that_ guy, it suddenly felt like I didn't know my best friend, like he was a stranger. She gathered her thoughts for a moment before answering me.

"It's only happened once before, he tries to make me jealous by getting close to other girls, it works though…" she sniffed again "I probably look like a raccoon" she laughed and then looked at me, she did look like a raccoon, her eye make up was smeared over her face, it was kind of adorable, I could stop myself from smiling back at her.

"You look fine" I lied to make her feel better. "you're freezing." I'd finally noticed just how cold her skin was underneath my hand. I stood up and took my blazer jacket off before throwing it over her shoulders. She thanked me by smiling up at me and I sat back down next to her, putting my arm back around her shoulder.

"It'll be fine" she paused "she probably came onto him" Brie was trying to convince herself, I knew it was the other way around, but that was their problem. I was more than happy to be there for support, but I didn't want to interfere with their problems, I had far too much to worry about myself, let alone the pressure of other people's problems.

"Yeah... probably." I felt horrible for lying, but I didn't want to upset Brie any more than she already was, she smiled at me and I smiled back, Brie was a good friend, I didn't want her to be hurting. She rested her head on my shoulder and whilst I didn't feel entirely comfortable, I let her be.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, I heard the door swing open behind me and slam shut again, I assumed it was someone that worked for the night club taking out trash, but then they spoke.

"Phil." It was Jon; I looked over at him, he was furious, I could see it on his face. My stomach dropped again, but this time through fear.

"Brie" He turned his attention to the girl that was clinging onto me like a lost child "...your boyfriend is looking for you, and I would like to have a word with _my_ boyfriend, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure" Brie stood up and I did the same, she gave a quick hug and thanked me again by trying to kiss my cheek, I moved my head away and gave her another hug in one swift motion, she must have figured out why I avoided her kissing me because she gave me back my jacket and walking past Jon to go back inside. Jon didn't even acknowledge her passing him, he just stood there watching me, with his intense eyes.

Once the door had clicked shut again, Jon watched me for a few minutes, before finally speaking.

"What was that?"

"She was upset" how could he be angry at me here, of all places. What had I even done to upset him? I literally had no idea. He opened his mouth and cocked his head to the side slightly before answering.

"We're going back to the hotel."

* * *

My whole body burned with fury, I was so enraged. I couldn't stop this desire to break everything around me; including this man I called my _boyfriend._ Whatever the fuck that meant. Earlier in the night he had taken it upon himself to grind up against his best friends girlfriend, and follow her out into the alleyway of the night club we were in for no good reason what-so-ever. I went outside to find them cuddling each other, with her wearing his jacket. What the fuck did he expect me to think? They were having a friendly chat in an empty alley way?_ Yeah fucking right._

I shut the bedroom door behind me and took my coat off, flinging it onto the bed. I watched Phil as he fucked about with his own jacket, I wanted my gaze to burn a hole in him, I wanted him to know I was fucking livid.

"So, got yourself a new girlfriend then?" I didn't hold back, I spoke my mind. I usually hated that about myself; in certain situations it was hard for me to hold back inappropriate comments but right now I wanted it out, I wanted Phil to know how I felt.

"Don't be ridiculous" Phil looked up at me with that judging look in his eye, I hated how he did that.

"I'm being ridiculous?" I spat the words at him as I took a few steps across the room. Phil was stood next to the bed on his side, getting undressed, he took his shirt off right before he spoke.

"Yes, actually, you are." He threw his shirt to the ground in protest and stared at me, I could feel anger pinch my chest even more, How dare he accuse me of being ridiculous. I saw what he was doing with my own eyes, and now he wanted to turn it against me and act like I was the crazy one? I shook my head, letting out a pathetic sarcastic laugh.

"Wow." I muttered.

"What did I do to piss you off? Tell me because I have absolutely no idea." Phil was getting angry too, I could feel it. I was slightly glad that he was getting as upset about this as I was, it was a reaction, and that was what I wanted.

"You're mine, you understand that don't you? You're _my_ boyfriend." I stated. I wanted him to know that I owned him, he belonged to me and nobody could take him from me, _not even that slut Brie._

"So you're not going to tell me?" He said bluntly, completely ignoring my question. I watched him for a moment and didn't answer, I wanted to see what else he had to say before I finally spoke. He shook his head and sat down on the bed, "Don't tell me then."

"How about the fact that you were grinding up against that slut Brie?" It was finally coming out, I was about to explode in front of him, and he knew it. I was expecting him to stand up and argue back at me, but all he did was laugh. I felt sick, I wanted him to get angry for some reason, I needed to know that he cared enough to get upset out this.

"What happened in the alley way?" I asked again, pressing on at him. I was going to get a reaction one way or another, but maybe that was the alcohol talking, I had quite a few earlier, but not so much that I had no idea what was going on, I knew exactly what was going on. Phil wanted Brie.

"You're paranoid" He laughed again, I could tell he had a smile on his face from the tone of his voice.

"I'm not paranoid. I know what happened." I stated, I knew there was more to it than just a friendly hug, who does that in an alley way anyway, taken or not taken?

Phil started "I was comforting her, it's what friends do. Bryan was kissing some other girl and…"

"That's a great story." I interrupted him, I didn't want to hear it, I knew he was lying to me. I could hear him slowly becoming weaker, he was about to crumble, and I couldn't wait, I wanted him to explode, I wanted this argument to happen, I longed for it.

"It's not a story, it's the truth, and if you don't believe me.." He started again, before getting up and turning around to face me.

"What if I don't believe you?" I interrupted, this was becoming a game for me, I loved this. I loved getting this out of him, knowing that I was the only person that could make him feel this way was amazing.

"Maybe this isn't working as well as I thought." Phil watched me, his eyes intense. I felt my stomach drop, my chest twisted itself into a tight knot and it felt like I could breath, my head was spinning. I knew what this meant.

"What is that suppose to mean?" it was the only words I could manage to get out, my brain hurt, I felt like I was going to throw up. A few seconds ago I was on full speed, and now it felt like my whole body had come to an immediate stop.

"Nothing" Phil paused "Can I just go to sleep?" He shook his head and went to sit back down on the bed before I stopped him.

"What do you mean we're not working?" I pushed on at him, If he was going to end it I needed him to do it now instead of making me wait, my brain hurt, I rushed through all the previous moments we'd shared together, both good and bad. It was hard to blink back the tears forming in my eyes.

"I mean…" He sighed and looked up at me "Maybe we need to go on a break."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, I was speechless. I had no idea what to say to that, all I could do was look at him and try to understand the situation in my head. Before I finally came to my senses slightly, I grabbed by coat and threw it back on.

"You know what, you should just... get some rest." I told him, I had a lump in my throat as I tried to hold back the tears, but there was already one or two that had escaped, and were now running down my face.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a slightly worried tone, I had no idea where I was going, I had no idea what I was doing. Everything was just one big blur to me now. I needed to go out, I needed to get drunk. I only had one answer for him.

"Out." I walked towards the door, opened it and slammed it behind me, leaving Phil in the room by himself, with his own thoughts.


	13. I Can't Live Without You

**A/N: I need a new hobby. I have far too much spare time. Oh well, that means more chapters, I guess. - _MNM _**

I finished off the last of the beer that was sat in front of me before sliding it back across the bar and beaconing the waitress over, she knew what I wanted, she didn't even need to ask any more. Without a moments notice she cracked open another bottle and gave it to me, before returning to her conversation at the other end of the bar.

"Drinking isn't going to solve anything." Colby stopped me just before I was about to chug my 9th beer of the night. At the moment drinking was the only thing on my mind, alcohol numbed the pain, although by now I should have been at least a little jolly. I wasn't, my mind was a black hole of various emotions, all of them bad.

"It's over, Colby" I paused and downed at least half of the bottle. "He doesn't want me any more." I pulled my arm away from his and continued my alcohol binge, the bitter taste on my lips felt good, almost relaxing. The more I drank, the closer I came to passing out, and that was a good thing. I wouldn't have to deal with this situation any more. I took another few glugs of beer before speaking again, "He told me himself, Colby... it's over between us." The words hit me properly once I said them out loud and I had to hold back the tears, I'd already broken down once today, that was when Colby found me, I was curled up in a ball outside of his hotel room, crying my eyes out. My chest ached every time Phil flashed through my mind.

Joe was stood next to Colby, speaking to an attractive brunette who he'd met earlier in the night, he was laughing and joking and I couldn't help but feel frustrated by that. Only a few weeks ago, me and Phil were a fresh happy couple, now look at us. Colby was sat next to me at the bar, he'd decided to join me in drinking but I had already out numbered him by a fair amount.

"I've never seen you act this way before." Colby looked at me, concern flooded his face. "Maybe I should speak to Phil." He finished

"No!" I interrupted him. I didn't need him to fight my battles for me, I didn't need him to convince Phil of anything, I would sort this out my own way, and I wouldn't do it tonight. Phil needed to be on his own now. After all he was a single man, having just ditched me at the drop of a hat, my chest ached again as I took another swig of my beer and scowled into empty space.

My mind wandered through different scenarios... Maybe he was with Bryan, he probably was. Him and Bryan were best friends, and Phil and Brie got along so well. They were probably in a hotel room together right now, cuddling and being all best friend-y, with Brie cackling like the horrible bitch she was.

I finished off my beer as fast as I could, trying to force the thought out of my head and waved over the waitress. Colby looked over at the waitress and grabbed her attention, I saw him mouth something to her and I saw her nod back at him. I wasn't fucking stupid, I knew what was going on.

"I think you've had enough" She said to me, before starting to clean away the empty beer bottles and beer mats, Colby looked at me, hoping that I would agree with her.

"This is bullshit." I pushed my stool out in protest and stood up. "Come on" I said to Colby before heading to the door, I pulled my coat back on and pushed past all of the drunkards that were littered around the small dingy bar. When Colby hadn't followed me, I stopped and turned around to find Joe sticking his tongue down the young woman's throat.

"Fucking lovely." I scowled again. I said it loud enough so that both Colby and Joe could hear me, a couple of people looked around at me to see what was going on.

"We're going." Colby motioned to Joe but he was far too busy. Colby turned around and shook his head at me before following me to the door, leaving Joe and his new woman to 'get to know' each other.

Once we were outside the cold evening air hit us, I zipped my coat before beginning to walk down the street, I needed to find a liquor store, a cheap one, preferably. Colby fiddled with the zipper on his jacket before finally covering himself up and running to catch up to me.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." Colby pulled on my arm slightly, I could sense apprehension in his voice.

"Oh Colby" I threw my arm around his neck and pulled him in the direction I was walking, I had no idea where I was going, but I knew what I wanted. "It's a beautiful night Colby, let's not waste it." I smiled as we walked up the street, my arm draped over his shoulder. Despite having quite a few drinks earlier I felt fine. I was a little unsteady, but that was to be expected.

After about 10 minutes of pointless walking, we finally came across a 24 hour store. I took my arm back and made my way inside, Colby must have given up by now because he came in with me voluntarily. The store was empty, with a small old lady reading a newspaper behind the cashiers desk, she looked up and scowled at me as I entered. I ignored it and gave the store a quick once over before finally finding what I wanted. Whiskey, and lots of it.

Colby reluctantly picked up a four pack of beer whilst I browsed my options, before finally settling on a rather big bottle of Jack Daniels. I made my way over to the small lady in the corner and put the bottle on the counter, grabbing her attention. Colby came up beside me and put down his pack of beer.

She rang up all of the items before finally coming to a total.

"$37.50" She watched me as I fumbled around with my wallet, before finally producing two $20 notes and throwing them down in front of her. I gave her a sarcastic smile and picked up my bottle of Whiskey, leaving the store again.

"Thank you" Colby smiled at her and picked up his beer, he followed me out onto the street and we carried on walking. We walked block after block before finally finding a small park. It was lit up by street lights and had a large fountain in the middle, the bottom of the fountain was lined with coins where people had made wishes, it was surrounded by neatly kept plants and benches. I made my way over and sat down on one of them before opening the bottle of Whiskey and taking a long swig. Colby reluctantly sat down next to me and checked his phone before cracking open a can of beer. He sat slouched over, elbows rested on his knees.

"What's up man?" He looked up at the fountain and watched the running water for a minute before taking another swig of beer. "Talk to me." He turned his attention to me. His eyes were wonderful and piercing, that's one thing I noticed about him when I'd first become his friend a few years back. I'd be lying if I said I'd never had a crush on him, but nothing had ever happened between us. I drank from the large bottle of Whiskey a few more time before finally letting it all out.

"I can't live without him." I felt defeated, I hated talking about personal things, especially with my best friend. I needed someone, anyone, and Colby was the one. The alcohol made it easier to say how I felt too.

"Why don't you tell him that?" He leant back on the bench and looked over at me, still sipping at his beer.

I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes, god I hated crying. Even worse I hated people seeing me cry. I tried to blink back the tears before Colby noticed, but he did. He always did. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I love him... so fucking much. It's killing me, knowing that I might not be with him for much longer." My chest was burning, I felt like I was dying inside. My emotions overwhelmed me as I let everything out to Colby. He watched me and listened, nodding in all the right places. "I just can't live without him, he's mine... you know?"

Colby watched me and I put the lid back on my bottle of Whiskey, before putting it down on the bench and attempting to wipe away whatever tears I could with the sleeves of my coat.

"You need to tell him that." Colby nodded at me as he finished off the last of his can of beer, scrunching it up in his hands and placing it on the floor next to the rest of them. "If he means that much to you, he needs to know. Don't let him go this easily."

I nodded at Colby and tried to force a smile. I knew that was what I needed to do, Colby had just confirmed it for me. I just didn't know how to do it. It was easy enough telling Colby all of this, but saying it to Phil was a totally different story. Colby reached down and opened another beer, before returning to his relaxed pose, he watched the waterfall for a minute before speaking again.

"Remember when we were in the FCW? That night we had to share a room."

I laughed, remembering the incident between me and Colby that happened a few years ago. We had both gone out one night and gotten ridiculously drunk, before stumbling back to the hotel room and confessing our love for each other. We undressed and fell asleep hugging each other, both half naked.

"You thought I'd raped you." I laughed at Colby, his reaction the next morning was hilarious, he jumped out of bed and started screaming at me, asking what I did to him whilst he was sleeping. I picked up my bottle of Jack Daniels and started sipping from it again.

"Well you know, you've always been bisexual, I thought you wanted me. You told me you loved me!" he giggled and took another swig of beer, Colby was adorable, but he was more like a little brother to me, we had a bromance that not many people understood.

"You confessed your love to me first." I corrected him and grinned. The whole night was hilarious, although Colby avoided me for about two weeks afterwards, we made up in the end, we always did.

Colby's laughs trailed off as he looked at the can he was holding, after a few seconds he put it down on the floor and returned his gaze to the fountain in front of us.

"We've been through a lot together" He spoke, before looking around at me.

"I know." I nodded and smiled slightly. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke again

"Come on" he stood up and threw the two half empty beer cans into the trash can next to us.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, standing up myself and taking another quick swig from my bottle of Jack Daniels.

"To get your boyfriend back." He smiled, and picked up his two remaining cans of beer. He hooked his arm around my neck and we made our way back to the hotel, laughing and joking about old memories the whole way back.

* * *

"He's not answering." I steadied myself against the hotel wall and looked over at Colby who was stood just a few steps away from me. We had managed to make our way back to the hotel and upstairs to my room, and now we were stood here in the hallway, waiting for Phil to answer the door. On the way back to the hotel me and Colby had polished off almost all of the Jack Daniels as well as his two remaining cans of beer, there was only a small dribble left in the bottle.

"Don't you have your room key?" Colby hiccuped, His words were slurred now, and I was beginning to feel the effect of having downed almost half a bottle of Whiskey in the space of 10 minutes, my head ached.

"I forgot it" I paused "it's still in the room." I knocked again and waited for a few minutes... no answer.

"Phil!" I shouted into the room, hitting my fist against the door a few more times. Colby hit my arm and told me to be quiet, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly as he did so. I looked at him and grinned, I had no idea why this was so funny.

"P-Phil!" I shouted again, this time Colby laughed harder, I was trying to stop myself from bursting into hysterics. I had no idea why this was so funny, it just was. I took another swig of Whiskey before trying to steady myself again, the bottle was empty now, I threw it down onto the ground. Colby swayed against me, trying to steady himself, before falling ass-first onto the floor. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud this time.

"Get up" I said in-between breaths, I tried to grab his arm and pull him back up to his feet, Colby just sat there in hysterics, suddenly I felt my body rock and I found myself face first on the floor next to him, Colby was sat upright, laughing at me the entire time.

"Can I just sleep here?" I was cracking up, so much so that I was literally crying. Colby sat there, tears streaming down his face, clenching his stomach. I rolled over onto my back and assumed a starfish position, before moving my arms and legs. "Colby look" I tried to whisper "hallway angels!"

Colby followed my lead and laid back, hitting his head on the floor, he began swinging his legs and arms out before screaming "Hallway Angels!"

The door to my left swung open, it was a very angry looking Alberto.

"Can you two stop fucking around? I'm trying to sleep in here and all I can hear is you two laughing like a pair of children." He studied the situation. "What are you two even doing?" He shook his head at us.

Me and Colby watched each other. I raised my hand up to my mouth and pressed my finger against my lips. Colby burst out laughing again, sitting back up and looking up at Alberto.

"Sorry Alberto" I finally said before trying to find my way back up to my feet. It took some effort but I finally made it. I swayed and steadied myself against the wall before making my way over to Colby, I grabbed both of his arms and helped him up to his feet. Alberto slammed the door shut and I slung Colby's arm over my shoulder, before putting mine over his, we made out way to his hotel room at the end of the corridor, our bodied entwined.

"You can sleep in my room, just don't try and have sex with me this time" He giggled again. Once we finally reached his hotel room, he fumbled around his pocket and found his room key. It took a couple of attempts to actually get it in the door but he managed it and we stumbled into the room. I shut the door behind me and started undressing almost immediately. Colby made his way over to the bed before he threw his jacket on the ground, followed by his shoes, t-shirt and jeans. I did the same and soon I was in my boxers.

Colby threw himself on the bed and brushed his long strands of hair out of his face, I crawled onto the bed next to him and watched him, we looked at each other for a minute before finally laughing again. We weren't laughing at anything in particular, just the situation. Here we were in bed, wearing just our boxers, off of our faces. He grinned at me for a few more seconds before finally speaking.

"I fucking love you, you know that don't you?" Colby's voice was shakey. He rolled onto his stomach and slid his hands under the pillow, I knew he liked sleeping on his stomach. He was now face down, the same as me, watching me with his piercing eyes.

"I love you too Colbster" I smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. We watched each other for a few minutes. I saw Colby shut his eyes and it wasn't long until I did the same, I felt my body slowly shut down before I had finally fallen asleep myself.


	14. The Warning

**A/N: Okay, I'm guessing you guys will be rather disappointed by the fact that nothing actually happened between Jon and Colbster, but I wanted Colby to stay loyal to their friendship... Jon too..._ for now_. *sinister laugh* Any way, guess what? We broke down half way to our destination so I'm sat in a starbucks trying to pass the time. here is chapter 14, reviews/follows/favourites are always welcome with open arms :) -_ MNM_**

I was stood in a long dimly lit hallway. It was painted a plain off-white colour, with no doors or windows. I had no idea why I was here, or how I got here, for that matter. I stood for a moment studying my surroundings. The lights in front of me flickered as the ones behind me became darker and sucked the light out of the room behind me. I followed my instincts and walked in the direction of the lights, which were slowly getting brighter.

"Jon." Phil's voice echoed down the hallway for me. I knew now why I was here, I needed to find Phil, he needed me. I picked up the pace and carried on walking down the long narrow hall. The more I walked the longer it seemed to get.

"Jon." his voice was more pleading this time, I needed to get to him, I needed to protect my baby. He was in trouble. Panic rose up inside me as I broke into a fast paced walked, I dragged my hand against the wall and it left a trail of colours down the hall.

"Jon!" There was a force pushing against me now, it was harder to walk in the direction I needed to go, but I knew I had to, I had to try. I had to make this work for us, in whatever way I could.

"Jon, for fuck sake, wake up!" My brain suddenly came back to reality, It was Joe calling my name, not Phil. He was shaking me trying to wake me up. I had to let my brain adjust for a few moments before I realised that I had my arm and leg draped over someone. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, it was exactly the same lay out as my hotel room, I was slightly confused again. I looked up at Joe who was towering over me, still wearing his nice clothes from last night, he'd obviously only just gotten back in. It took me a minute to realise why he was looking at me, confusion written all over his face. Colby and me were still in our boxers from last night. It all came back to me, we were drunk... _very drunk,_ my head started aching at the thought of alcohol. I could feel how dry my mouth and how sore my head was, now that I had woken up fully.

"Um... should I even ask?" Joe looked at me, raising one eyebrow. Colby was still fast asleep. I pulled my leg and arm away from him and sat up in bed, rubbing my hand across my face.

"Probably best not to." I looked up at Joe and tried to cover myself as best as I could with the blanket that was scrunched up in a ball at the end of the bed. Joe gave me another questioning look.

"...nothing happened!" I sighed before running my fingers through my hair and pushing it out of my face. I looked over at Colby and pushed him as hard as I could. His eyes opened slowly and he rolled over onto his back, looking up at me and Joe. Embarrassment flooded his face as he tried to cover himself up.

"What happened?" he looked around at the clothes that were scattered on the floor and then down at himself, he had just realised he was still in his boxers. "...What did we do?" He looked up at me and Joe.

"I _really_ don't want to know what you did." Joe crossed him arms and I couldn't stop myself from laughing, Colby looked at me fearfully. It wasn't long before Joe broke his usual intense character and joined me in laughing at him. We stayed there for a few seconds before Colby stopped sulking, sat up and pulled his jeans back on, doing up the buckle. He stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"Well..." Joe paused, uncrossing his arms "I gotta piss." Joe went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him as I stood up myself and redressed what I had thrown off last night. After I had buttoned up my shirt, I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket. I had two texts and two missed calls. Both calls were from our boss, Paul. I clicked open my messages as Colby fussed over his own clothes and hair. He was obsessed with his hair.

"_Did you get a call as well? x"_ It was Phil, sent at 8am this morning. My heart ached again as I read his name. I closed the small text box and went back to my messages.

"_Need to talk, call when you can" _This one was from Paul, sent shortly after the text from Phil. I was confused, Why would Paul need to talk to me of all people?

I sat down on the edge of the bed and called him back, the phone rang a few times before he finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, you called?" The last time I'd had a proper conversation with Paul was when I was signed to my WWE contract, other than that he was a very busy man. He didn't have time to stop and chat to random wrestlers in the hallways.

"_I need have a word with you, I'm downstairs in the hotel bar. Can you come down?" _Paul asked.

"Sure, No problem..." I paused "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"_I'd rather talk in person... I'll see you soon._"

"Alright..." I said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone before checking the time, it had just turned 11:30.

"What was that about?" Colby looked over at me, he was now fully dressed, stood outside on the balcony of their hotel room, having a cigarette.

"Paul..." I stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door, leaning against the wall "he needs to talk to me?" Colby nodded and watched me for a few seconds before offering me a drag on his cigarette, I took it without thinking and breathed in the sickly smoke. Phil had wanted me to quit smoking and I tried my hardest to please him... my chest tightened at the thought of Phil, I felt ridiculously depressed again.

Colby took another drag and shuffled on his feet slightly, before looking up at me.

"... last night, uh... we didn't-" Colby started.

"We didn't do anything." I finished his sentence for him, he gave me a slightly uneasy smile before taking another drag on his cigarette, he stubbed it out in the ashtray and I smiled at him.

"...I'd better get going." I gave him a quick hug before heading to the door, I picked up my coat on the way past and gave him an appreciative nod, he returned it to me and smiled.

"Later Joe!" I shouted into the bathroom, I heard a muffled reply but couldn't make out quite what he said. With that I let myself out and made my way back down the corridor to my own room. I stopped outside of our door and began looking for my room key, after a few moments of searching every pocket on my being it occurred to me that I'd forgotten it last night. I took a deep breath and knocked.

Phil answered this time, he looked drained. He obviously hadn't slept last night, you could see that. He studied me for a moment before leaving the door open and returned to what he was doing in the bathroom, I took a cautious step inside and shut the door behind me, draping my coat over one of the chairs. I went over to my suitcase and picked out some clean clothes, before changing into them as fast as I could. I gave myself a quick once over in the long mirror and I took yet another deep breath. I made my way to the bathroom, the door was open. I leant against the wall and crossed my arms.

"How was your night?" I asked Phil, my chest was aching, just seeing him. I wanted to walk over to him and hug him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I knew I probably wasn't the right move, so I held back. He put down his electric razor and looked at me through the mirror, his eyes were red and sore.

"Not great." he was blunt with me. I hated when he was like that. I wanted him to turn around and tell me that he didn't mean what he said, I would have given anything for this situation to just magically fix itself, but I knew it wouldn't, and that killed me.

I held back for a few more seconds before I finally let my emotions over take me, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my chin on his shoulder. I felt complete again, I loved holding Phil in my arms. Whilst he would usually relax into me when I did this, today he wasn't relaxing at all. He stood there, watching me in the mirror.

"I love you" I paused "...so fucking much." I kissed his neck lightly, I had to hold back the tears. My chest was aching so much, all I wanted was for him to say it back. I needed to know that he still cared.

I waited for a few seconds before I noticed the scars on his neck from a few nights ago, they were healing well, luckily. But I still felt ridiculously guilty. I kissed him again and waited for a reply. Phil watched me like a hawk, before finally speaking.

"I love you too." He still looked annoyed.

"... but I can't do this right now." He pulled my arms away from him and made to the bathroom door. Just as he was about to reach the bedroom, he turned around and looked at me, "...We should go downstairs." He finished.

We? Paul wanted to speak to him as well? I thought it was just me that Paul had spoken too this morning.

"Paul wants to speak to you as well?" I questioned him. Phil looked at me and then nodded before picking up his jacket and throwing it on. I followed him out into the bedroom and leant against the wall as he rushed around. He picked up his room key and phone and slid them in his pocket.

"Come on." He motioned toward the door and I followed him out. Once we were outside of the comfort of our own hotel room, he locked the door behind him. He gave me a quick once over before making for the elevator, he was walking fast and I had to run to catch up to him. Once I was at his side, I grasped his hand in mine. He was reluctant and first, I was sure I felt him pull away, but in the end he gave up and let me be.

We stepped into the elevator together and stood in silence for the most part. Phil clicked the ground floor button and the doors slid shut. Once we were half way down I gave Phil a light peck on the cheek, in the hope that I might get some sort of reaction out of him. He didn't move, he didn't look at me, he just stood in silence, waiting until we were on the bottom floor, where we needed to be. I felt defeated.

The elevator doors slid open and we stepped out into the lobby, making our way over to the hotel bar. It was relatively empty, considering it being midday. I spotted Paul sat near the window at the other side of the bar, wearing a suit, he wasn't entirely dressed up though. He wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. He had a laptop open in front of him and he was typing something. I gave Phil's had a squeeze and walked over to Paul, leading the way for both of us. Once we reached his table I sat down on the plush black couch opposite him. Phil sat down next to me and finally released my hand.

Once Paul had noticed us arriving, he closed his laptop and looked over the table at us. He looked serious, although he always looked serious, I worried about what he had to say. I placed my hand on Phil's leg as he spoke.

He sighed and then began, "...I'm glad you're both here. Listen... About the show on Monday. You two will be having a match against each other." He paused "I'm sorry it's such short notice, but you know we've been having problems with the writing staff as of late... We want to carry on with the Team Hell No and Shield angle, Phil you'll have Bryan and Glenn in your corner whilst you fight Jon." Paul turned his attention to me "and you're going to win, Phil will be disqualified when Bryan gets himself involved."

Phil nodded in agreement and I suddenly felt anxious. It was hard enough controlling my sexual urges when me and Phil were alone, and now I had to wrestle him on live TV, whilst he was wearing nothing but his ring gear. God he looked sexy in his ring gear, I bit my bottom lip at the thought of it.

After a few moments of silence Paul changed the subject.

"So..." He leant back in his chair and ran his hand across his head "What's going on between you two?" He crossed his arms and watched us both, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, I knew that the whole of the roster knew about us now, but what did Paul want? Inside gossip? The latest on our sex life? I looked at Phil, he seemed worried or scared. I wanted to protect him, after all he was still mine, regardless of what he'd said yesterday.

Paul took a deep breath before leaning forward again and lowering his voice. "Everyone knows you two are together, I have no problem with that. However..." He paused "I know there's other things going on here."

"Other things?" Phil piped up, he looked more distressed now. I gave his leg a squeeze of reassurance but he totally blanked me.

"There's no easy way to say this." Paul sighed "We've had some complaints from some of the other guys. Someone has informed me that you two have been arguing a lot. You know the welfare of our talent is important to us..." Paul trailed off and Phil nodded accordingly. Paul turned his attention to me "I've heard from someone that you came back drunk last night and disrupted a few of the guys... that's not on." His tone was serious now. "I've even had someone tell me that you two have been intimate during a live event, we can't have_ anyone_ acting like that. Do you understand?"

Phil nodded, his face went red, I knew he was embarrassed. He was acting like a child that had just been told off for stealing candy.

"I don't know what to say... I'm sorry." Phil sounded as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, too." I followed suit and tried to make myself sound as sincere as I could. Although I couldn't stop myself from feeling slightly turned on at the thought of that night with Phil, backstage... it was great.

"Can you just..." Paul stopped "keep your relationship under control? As I've said before, I have no problem with you two being together. Just keep it to yourself." He nodded at us both.

"We will, and we're sorry." Phil looked like a deer trapped in headlights, my heart ached for him, I wanted to hug him and make everything better, I could do that later, maybe he'd re-think what he'd said to me last night...

I snapped back to reality "...really sorry." I added, trying to make myself seem as believable as possible. I wasn't sorry though, not at all. Me and Phil were in love, what was so wrong with that? We had a rough relationship, that much was true, but that was our business, not anyone else's, I felt anger rise up inside me as I ran through who could have possibly told on us.

"I'm going to have to write you both a warning." Paul finished before opening up his laptop again and typing something out.

"What!?" Phil suddenly looked angry, he sat forward in protest.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to have to do this, but it's beyond my control." Paul started typing on his laptop again before he looked up at us "...You may go, unless you have anything else to say for yourselves?"

Phil gave me disbelieving look before shaking his head at Paul and getting up from his seat. I watched Phil as he stormed out of the small hotel bar. I looked at Paul and gave him a quick forced smile before getting up myself and chasing after him. He was already in the lobby and I had to walk fast to even attempt to keep up with him.

"Baby!" I'd finally pulled up beside Phil, he was on full speed. I grabbed his arm.

"Phil!... wait." I was pleading with him, but he pulled away and stormed off to the elevator, clicking the button. A few hotel guests looked over at us to see what all the fuss was about. I grabbed him again.

"Don't ignore me!"

The elevator doors slid open and he pulled his arm back from my grip, before stepping inside, slamming his thumb down on our floor number and hitting the close door button as many times as he could. I stepped in next to him and stood in silence. The doors finally shut at we were on our way back up. He stood there, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. After a few more excruciating seconds the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened again. Phil stepped out and walked as fast as he could down the hall to our room, I followed him.

"Phil will you just wait!?" I shouted at him, he was already at our door, unlocking it and letting himself inside. I walked down the hall myself and reached our room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, he was already there, pacing. I shut the door behind me and walked over to him.

"Phil..." I waited for a reply. He finally stopped and looked over at me, his eyes were fierce.

"Sit down." He said impatiently. "We need to talk."


	15. Let Me Fix This

**A/N: I've been trying all freakin' day to get the WiFi to work here. Seriously, It's been terrible. but, Finally! We have success, so ya'll better be thankful, show me how happy you are by leaving a review, yeah!? They make my day, seriously :) -_ MNM_**

Jon shut the door behind him and perched himself on the edge of the bed at my command. He watched me as I paced up and down in front of him, I was so angry right now, I felt like I could destroy the entire hotel in a matter of seconds. I was furious with Jon, absolutely livid. I'd worked my whole life to get here, to work for this company and now because of one stupid relationship I'd been given a warning, this was all Jon's fault. If he wasn't such a drunken ass hole I wouldn't be in this mess. My mind swam with confusion. He watched me as I walked up and down in front of him before finally stopping to speak.

"What is it?" He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I fucking hated when he did that. He wanted sympathy out of me and he wasn't going to get it, no fucking way. I tried to gather my thoughts before I finally turned my attention directly to him and crossed my arms.

"What I said last night..." I paused, I was slightly hesitant all of a sudden, I was arguing with myself as to whether this was the right thing to do or not.

"...I meant it." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I wanted to take them back almost immediately, of course I meant it, I needed time away from Jon and our relationship, but I didn't want to loose him, not after everything we'd been through together.

"What?" disbelief flooded his face and I tried to stay strong. Inside I was dying. I wanted to scream out and cry and punch the walls. I had no idea what I was doing any more. Jon was like a drug I was addicted to, I was trying to quit, I knew it would be good for me, but I wanted it, I needed it, I was addicted and it was killing me slowly.

"I just..." I stuttered as I tried to gather my thoughts once again. "I need time to think about us, our relationship." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Don't break down now._

Jon stood up and took a few steps towards me, he had become defensive, but this time it wasn't because of alcohol, he was sober as far as I knew, it was odd knowing he could act this way without being intoxicated.

"Why?" He looked down at me, I felt guilt flood me as I had yet more second thoughts. Maybe this really wasn't the right thing to do, Jon was the love of my life, there was no denying that, maybe we could work through this together. _No Phil, _I couldn't get side tracked, I had to tell him how it was, I had to take control of my relationship for once in my life. I wasn't going to be a coward.

"Don't start this again." I shook my head and pushed Jon back slightly, out of my personal space. I didn't mind him being near me usually, but at the moment it felt like he was crowding me, I hated that feeling.

"What did I do wrong?" he became defensive, almost spitting the words at me.

"It's nothing you've done." I lied to him, I felt my face go warm as guilt flooded me once again, I was a terrible liar, he knew that as well, but luckily he hadn't caught on.

"Let me fix this..." he pleaded with me "...please." He grabbed one of my arms with his hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Stop it." I pulled away from him. Jon had a charm that he knew how to work, he could get around me easily. I wouldn't let him this time, I needed this to happen, I needed him to understand that I needed time to myself.

"Don't leave me." He looked as if he was about to cry and he wore that puppy dog face again, I hated when he did that. I felt anger suddenly rise up inside me, why couldn't I have just one normal adult conversation with this man? Why did he always have to make such a big deal out of everything? God damn, he's 27, he needed to start acting like it.

"I'm not leaving you" I finally lashed out, my voice became louder and more dominant as I did so "don't you get that? I need time for myself, to think about us." It was frustrating me to no end that I couldn't get through to Jon.

"We can work through this together." He pleaded with me again, grabbing at my arm in one last desperate attempt to get me back to my usual accepting self. I wouldn't let him this time. Why was I even lying to him? It was his fault! It was all his fucking fault.

"You know what Jon, it is your fault!" I finally admitted "I'm not going to lie to you any more. You've hurt me a lot in the past few days, you've changed. You're not the same Jonathan Good I fell in love with. It's all your fault that I've gotten myself a stupid fucking warning from Paul! I was fine until you turned up. You fucked it all up for me!"

Something changed in his expression, he cocked his head to the side slightly, he did that every time he got angry, I'd noticed it as of late.

"I've changed?" He pressed a finger against his chest as he spoke "Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked me, frustrated and angry.

"Yes! You've changed!" I shouted at him, my temper was getting the better of me "You've changed into this man that I don't even think I know any more." I sighed as I tried to calm myself down, he watched me in disbelief, as if the words I were saying weren't real.

"You need to leave... now." I finished.

Jon grinned at me, but not in his usual sweet way, it was a sarcastic grin.

"This is _my _hotel room." He let out a light laugh "You leave. Go on... fuck off out of my sight. I don't want to see you any more."

I'd given up, there was no way I could get through to this man, I'd tried and tried and all I got was a defensive asshole answering me back after every sentence I spoke, I honestly felt defeated and down trodden. It was strange knowing that everything had been so perfect just a few weeks ago, now everything was falling apart in front of me, and there was no way I could stop it from happening.

I sighed again "I'm just gonna, stay with Bryan for the night." I grabbed my hoodie from where I had thrown it previously, before putting it back on and zipping it up.

"Bryan?" Jon watched me "it's always fucking Bryan isn't it." I could hear the anger on his voice, I wasn't looking at him any more, I couldn't, or I might just break down right here and now.

"Don't start." I shook my head and picked up my phone and room key, shoving them in my pocket.

"Well too fucking late, because I've already started." Jon raised his voice at me, I could feel myself being broken down little by little, I needed to get out of the room otherwise I would have fallen into his arms and forgotten about everything. That wasn't the right thing to do.

"What's so great about Bryan?" Jon finished his sentence, he grabbed at my arm again but I pulled away.

"He's my best friend... he understands me." I answered bluntly, still watching the now empty table, I couldn't look at Jon, I wouldn't.

"And I don't?" I pressed on at me, getting increasingly angry with every word he spoke. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. If I wasn't careful I would end up pinned against the wall again in a matter of seconds. I didn't answer him, I just stayed there silence before he spoke again.

"There's something going on between you, isn't there?" His question got to me. Why did he think I would cheat on him with every person I was close to? I felt anger well up inside me again. Why was I scared of this ass hole? Why did I let him control me?

"No!" I looked up at him, raising my voice again "there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Bryan! Will you just drop it? God damnit." My stomach twisted into a knot, I had that same feeling of needing to escape again, I felt like a prisoner within my own body, without thinking, I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Jon shouted after me.

"I can't fucking deal with you any more." I slammed the door behind me and made my way to Bryan's room.

As soon as I was away from Jon, I started welling up. I hated myself, and I hated him for making me feel like this. Why did he have to make everything so fucking difficult? Tears streamed down my face and I walked as fast as I could to the room at the end of the hall. Once I had reached Bryan's door, I knocked as fast as I could.

It felt like my heart was torn into a million pieces. I hated Jon, I despised him, but I wanted to go back and hug him and tell him that I was sorry, I wanted to make things better again but I knew I couldn't. Everything was fucked now and it was all because of me.

Tears continued to stream down my face as I waited for Bryan to answer, I was becoming impatient.

After a few more seconds had passed he came to the door and swung it open. A light gust of wind ruffled his hair as he looked at me, confused at first, but then sympathy flooded him. He grabbed me pulled me into the tightest hug he could and I burst into tears. I clung onto him as tight as I could and let all of my emotions overwhelm me.

Bryan pulled me into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey... hey... It's okay, I'm here." He spoke into my ear and stroked my back, it was so nice, knowing that he was there for me. He'd seen me at my best and at my worst, this definitely made the top of the 'worst' list.

Bryan led me over to the bed and sat me down before going to the bathroom to get some tissues, he came back out and handed them to me before sitting down next to me, putting his arm around my lower back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me, as I wiped tears away from my face. I was still crying, not as much any more, but I hadn't stopped completely. I nodded at Bryan and he gave me a reassuring stroke across the lower half of my back. I half smiled at him before I started talking, and he listened.

* * *

"... then he said, 'there's something going on between you, isn't there?' and I stormed out of the room." I finished the last spoonful of Ice cream as I spoke. Bryan knew how to make me feel better, he always did. After I had come to his room a few hours ago, he listened to me cry and repeat everything that had happened between me and Jon over the past few days. He even ordered Ice cream and chocolate from room service. We were just like girls when it came to 'boy' problems.

We were laying on Bryan bed now, I was sat partially up right, on Brie's side of the bed, and Bryan was laid on his stomach, with his head balanced on his hands. We'd been talking for quite a few hours, about everything. He nodded and agreed with me in all the right places, Bryan truly was my best friend, I loved him for that.

"Well... I think maybe you just need to get a good nights sleep, don't make any more rash decisions for tonight." He smiled at me and I smiled back. My eyes were dry and red from crying so much earlier.

"Brie will be back soon" He looked at his watch before he got up from his stomach and stretched "She'll be fine with you staying" he gave me another quick smile before picking up the empty ice cream glass and putting it on the table next across the room. We'd already finished off two vanilla ice creams, one pack of strawberries and 2 packs of chocolate. In the ring Bryan was a devoted vegan, outside the ring was another story... That man could eat.

"Are you sure she'll be fine with it?" I was apprehensive, me and Brie were good friends, I just didn't want to get in the way of them. I assumed they weren't on great terms since the events last night.

"Of course she will." Bryan gave me another quick smile just before the door knocked.

"... and that's probably her." he turned around to go and answer the door. I got up from my previously relaxed position to welcome her back from where ever she was.

What happened next I wasn't expecting.

Bryan opened the door and there stood a very drunk Jonathan Good. My stomach dropped at the sight of this drunken mess. I had been so happy a few seconds ago, now he was here. Why was he here? Had he come to cause more trouble?

"You're coming back to my room." He hiccuped and stumbled over to me, throwing an empty beer bottle onto the floor as he did so. "Now!" he pointed at the door. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke to me. I stood there, dumbfounded. I had no idea what to do, I felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere." Bryan butted in, he left the door partially open as he walked over to where me and Jon were standing, He stood in front of Jon and squared up to him.

"Stay out of this Bryan, it doesn't concern you." Jon looked at him and scowled, he had obviously had a lot to drink, since he was swaying on the spot. I stayed quiet and stiff as a board, not really knowing what to say. I also wanted to see how this panned out between my boyfriend and my best friend.

"No, I wont." Bryan stepped closer to Jon "This is my room, and I suggest you leave_, now._"

"I'm not going anywhere without _my _boyfriend" Jon leaned in closer to Bryan, trying to intimidate him like he had done with me in the past. Bryan wasn't quite as easily manipulated as me though, I watched and continued to keep my mouth shut.

"Don't try to belittle me." Bryan half smiled at him "Phil is a big boy, he can make his own decisions." Bryan looked over at me and smiled, I looked at him, unable to express anything. I was paralysed, at least that's how it felt. I was terrified of saying the wrong thing at this point.

"What the fuck is your problem Bryan?" Jon grabbed Bryan's arm, and I saw something change in his face. He looked more than angry now, this wasn't going to end well for either parties.

"I don't have a problem." Bryan became defensive as he pulled his arm back from Jon's grip, my stomach twisted itself into yet another tight knot. I could see what was happening but I couldn't bring myself to stop it.

"Well you've got a problem now." Jon moved closer to Bryan and nudged him slightly.

"You're the one with the problem." Bryan laughed "Look at you, your boyfriend is heartbroken and you're picking a fight with the one person that actually gets him and _can_ help him... You're a pathetic excuse of a man."

I knew Bryan was standing up for me at this point, but I still fell annoyed at the fact that he'd just called Jon pathetic, he wasn't pathetic, he was lovely, if not really annoying.

"He's _my _boyfriend. Why are you comforting him?" Jon became defensive. I suddenly felt anger rush through me as I came back to my senses, these two were arguing about me as if I wasn't even in the room, how dare they.

"Will you two shut up!?" I butted in, both Jon and Bryan looked at me in shock, they hadn't expected to me to stand up for myself.

"Jon" I paused "...please, just leave." I shook my head at him, my eyes burned again and I felt tears beginning to form. He looked at me, his expression was full of disappointment, I felt my chest ache as I watched him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get back from the gym okay?" I finally finished and gave his bicep a squeeze.

Jon watched me for a few more seconds before finally giving up and leaving, he stalked back across the room, kicking the empty beer bottle as he went. He slammed the door shut behind him and I finally collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming down my face yet again. My head span as I sat up and buried my face into my hands, I felt Bryan come and sit down next to me, he put his arm around me and held me as I broke down into tears again.

"Why can't it just go back to how it was?" I said in between breaths, I clung onto Bryan as tight as I could and let my heart out to him.

"I love him so much, it's killing me." I weeped into Bryan's chest, soaking his shirt through, he didn't seem to mind though, he comforted me before he finally spoke.

"Because... love is evil. It's the greatest thing in the world, but it can destroy you as well." Bryan stroked my back as I cried "You'll work it out, some how, I know you will."


	16. I'm Your Best Friend

**A/N: The weather is beautiful here, Listening to Neon Trees and enjoying a cider whilst I write up chapter 19... this is paradise. I just want to say a very big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review these chapters, I love you guys! - _MNM_**

"Look, all I'm saying is, I think they should have killed him off at the end of Season 3, it only made sense!" Bryan leaned against the weight machine that he had previously been working out on, bottle of water in hand and towel draped over his shoulder. He took a sip of water and watched me as I continued to work on my upper body. We were enjoying a face paced work out session, I'd missed these moments with Bryan over the past few weeks. I'd been so busy with Jon that I'd neglected my best friend, I felt terrible about it.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I gave the machine that I was on one last strained push before letting my arms relax. They were burning, the sign of a good work out. I sat up and grabbed the bottle of water that I had left of the floor, I took a sip from it as I looked over at Bryan.

"Come on, seriously?" He smiled at me. About 10 minutes ago we'd gotten ourselves into a heated discussion about the last Walking Dead season. I'd been a fan of the comic books since they first appeared on the shelf's in the comic store in down town Chicago, and I'd also found myself becoming a fan of the TV show when it first aired a few years back. Not long ago I'd introduced it to Bryan and it didn't take him long to catch up with me.

"Yes, seriously! The Governor is one of the best characters on the show." I shook my head at him and smiled, taking another sip of water. Bryan gave me a quick nod, showing his forfeit in this argument, before finally changing the subject.

"Want to get something to eat?" Bryan finished off his bottle of water and scrunched it up in his hand. I nodded in agreement and got up from where I was sat, leading the way to the showers. Bryan was quick to follow me. Once I reached the shower rooms I took the towel off of my shoulder and laid it on the hand rail before I undressed myself inside the small cubicle. I let the water run over my body for a few minutes and washed away whatever sweat I could. I stood there for a moment, and my brain considered the conversation me and Bryan had just had, I thought of Bryan... in the shower next to me, naked. My dick hardened slightly at the thought and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm it down, that was a first.

Once it had subsided, I switched the shower off and wrapped the towel around my lower body trying not to let my mind wander again. I stepped outside of the shower and looked around the corner into the next cubicle, Bryan was stood facing away from me, his bare ass on display. I bit my lip and slapped it playfully, he jumped and turned around without thinking. I had a full view of his dick, which was surprisingly big. I looked down at him and studied his length for a second before returning my gaze to his.

"You want a piece of this Brooks?" He laughed at me before returning to his shower, I shook my head and smiled to myself, before gathering my things and making my way to the changing rooms. I packed my gym clothes back into my bag before returning to my usual worn out jeans and band t-shirt. I was sat down on the bench tying up my shoes when Bryan came in. He stood next to me and started fiddling around inside his gym bag, changing back into his own clothes. I tried to keep my gaze on my shoes for as long as possible, if I looked up at him I could start something bad happening.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and down over his body, finally completing his outfit. I was safe to look at him. I stood up and picked up my gym bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Bryan did the same and followed my to the door. Just as I was about to open it he slapped my ass as hard as he could. I looked around at him in shock. I'd be lying if I said that hadn't turned me on a bit.

"I can hit twice as hard." He winked at me and then laughed. I shook my head at him and made my way out of the gym, I gave the receptionist a quick smile as we walked out onto the streets of Kansas City. The sun beamed down on us, it was a hot day. Me and Bryan put our bags in the back of his car before we made our way to the small restaurant he'd noticed earlier, on the corner on the block.

We stepped inside and found a table in the corner, for the most part the restaurant want relatively empty, we settled ourselves into the small booth and picked up a menu each.

It only took a few moments for some random kid to come over and ask for our autographs. He was wearing a John Cena shirt and I rolled my eyes at the sight. He didn't miss the opportunity to tell us all about how Cena was his favourite wrestler. Bryan signed the napkin that was handed to him and I did as well. We made more small talk with the small boy, who's name turned out to be Bradley. He told us all about how he hated the Shield and he even asked Bryan if he could attack them when they weren't looking. His mother came over and took a photo of him, crossing his arms the signature CM Punk way, in front of us. We eventually said our goodbyes and they left shortly after.

Bryan returned his attention to his menu, shaking his head at me and smiling. Bryan loved kids, especially ones that were fans of the show. I wasn't particularly fond of children and never had been, I always got on better with older fans. It took a few minutes for the small waitress to come over and serve us, she was short and stocky with faded red hair and glasses. She slid the small notepad out of her pocket before speaking.

"What can I get you boys?" She smiled and held her pen above the small note pad in her hand, ready to take our order, I nodded at Bryan.

"Uh... I'll have a crouton salad and a bottle of water, please." He smiled at the waitress and leaned over to put the menu back in it's rightful place next to the contiments and napkins.

"I'll have the same, but a diet soda instead of water." She gave us a friendly nod before hurrying off to place our order. I put my own menu back in the metal holder as Bryan smiled at me and leant on the table.

"So..." he paused, the smile had left his face now and he seemed slightly more serious "...What are you going to do about Jon?"

His question was one that I was expecting, It was just a matter of time before he brought it up. I had to think about it for a moment, I didn't have a straight answer for Bryan, I didn't have a straight answer for anything any more... I wished I did, I wished I had all the answers, but I didn't.

"I have no idea." I shook my head at him and sighed in defeat, Jon hadn't crossed my mind all day and now that he'd been mentioned, I suddenly felt run down.

"Look, Phil..." Bryan sighed and looked up at me "Me and Brie have been talking..." He watched me, slightly nervously.

"Okay..." I waited for him to continue, I was curious as to what he had to say.

"We don't think Jon is right for you, honestly." Bryan shook his head slightly and considered what he was going to say next, I watched him in anticipation, I wanted to see where this was going.

"He's not good for you" Bryan paused again, I could feel myself growing impatient with him "...I mean, you two argue _all_ the time."

"You and Brie argue." I interrupted him almost immediately. I was getting defensive, Bryan had no right to pass judgement on Jon, he hardly knew him, of course he knew everything about our relationship, but he was making Jon out to be some sort of horrible controlling boyfriend, which he wasn't.

"Well yes, that's true..." He looked down at the table and through for a moment "...but, with you and Jon, I just, I think that you need to consider ending it with him." He paused before looking up at me again "I've noticed the marks on your neck, I've heard the arguments... I worry about you Phil."

Just as I was about to lash out at him, the waitress came back and put our conversation on hold. She placed a bottle of water and diet soda in front of us, along with two empty glasses. She asked us if we wanted ice and Bryan answered for both of us, he thanked her for the drinks and she hurried off again.

"Look, Phil... I'm your best friend." Bryan started again, almost as soon as she was out of earshot

"Are you though?" I interrupted him, crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat slightly, If he wanted to start pointing out things that were wrong with me and Jon, well I could do the same back to him.

"What is that meant to mean?" Bryan looked at me, confused.

"Well... Who was that girl in the night club?" I was blunt with him, I knew this would probably be the best way to get the answers out of him that I wanted to know. If he felt it was okay to judge my relationship, surely I could do it to him as well? This was a two way street, after all.

"What girl?" He looked at me, false confusion flooded his face, I could tell he was lying. After all these years of being best friends, I knew exactly how he acted when he was lying.

"You know what girl, don't be a jackass." I watched him intently, I wanted answers and I was going to get them one way or another. He didn't answer, he just stared at me. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "...and where did you go that night you dropped me off at the hotel? You told me you were meeting Brie but I bumped into her on the way to my room."

Bryan shook his head, his hair flicked back and forth in front of his face, it was getting unruly now. He'd been growing both his hair and his beard for quite a while, although it looked quite nice at first, It had started to become a mess. I'd suggested he get it cut quite a few times but he constantly had the same answer for me, a firm and solid no.

"I didn't know you-"

"You didn't know I knew? Well I do, so answer my questions." I interrupted yet again. "If you're going to start picking holes at my relationship, I'll do the same back."

"Look..." He lowered his voice and leant forward, realising we weren't completely alone in the restaurant "that's behind me and Brie now." He paused. "I have no idea what came over me that night in the club, I must have just, had too much to drink, Brie has accepted my apology for that... and as for the night after I dropped you off, I was meeting a friend for a few drinks..."

"If it was a friend, why did you have to lie to me about it?" I kept my arms crossed, I wasn't angry with him, in fact I was completely calm. I was interested to know who he was _actually_ meeting that night, but if I didn't know, I was sure I'd live.

"I didn't want you to worry about me and Brie, we were having problems at the time." He sighed and leaned back in his chair "We're always having problems."

I felt guilt pull at my heart strings. I uncrossed my arms and opened the can of diet soda, taking a sip, in the hope that it might defuse the tension between us slightly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrogate you." I finished my sentence and leant back in my chair, soda in hand.

The small waitress came back to our table carrying two salads, she placed them down in front of us, along with two sets of knives and forks wrapped in a crisp white napkins and hurried off again. I wondered why she was in such a rush, it wasn't as if she had a lot of people to serve, we were the only people in the restaurant now, despite the small old couple in the corner opposite us, who were enjoying brunch together. My heart ached as I watched them talk and laugh and joke together.

Bryan sighed and sat up, unrolling his knife and fork from the napkin, he stabbed at the salad with the fork before speaking again.

"I don't know, I just... I wish things could be like they were when me and Brie started dating. It's nothing like that now... all we do is argue." He shoved a fork full of food into his mouth and watched me.

"I know how you feel." I leant forward and dug into my own salad. I hated salad, but good food was one of the sacrifices you had to make as a WWE superstar, and I still felt guilty for eating all of that chocolate and ice cream yesterday evening.

"Whatever happens between you and Jon. Whatever _you_ decide to do. I'll be there for you, you know that don't you?" He nodded at me before taking another sip of water "Day or night, just knock or call, I'll be there."

I smiled at him, I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about Jon, we had our fight in the ring tomorrow night and I'd be staying in Bryan's and Brie's room again tonight. I worried about what Jon would be doing on is own, without me. I hoped it wasn't anything bad. I tried to focus my energy back on the meal I was eating, but I couldn't. I wanted to contact Jon and see what he was up to, I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Come out with me and Brie on Tuesday?" Bryan asked me, breaking my whole train of thought.

"Where to?" I looked at him, I wasn't up to going to another nightclub, they really weren't my thing. I started running through different excuses before he answered me.

"We're going to a cocktail bar, it's really classy." He scowled "I'd much rather be in a nightclub, but Brie wants to go, so do you want to come?" Bryan shoved another lettuce leave in his mouth. "I'd be nice to have a friend come along." He spoke with his mouth open and I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Bryan had a childish charm that always cheered me up.

"Sure, why not?" I nodded at him in agreement. "It'll be good for me to get out."

Bryan smiled and we carried on talking whilst we polished off the last of our salads. We eventually returned to our conversation about the Walking Dead, we also roamed to other topics such as new bands, one of his old favourites would be in town on Wednesday and he was taking Brie to see them. On the outside I was laughing and joking with my best friend, having an amazing time, but on the inside I was a prisoner of my own thoughts. Jon was all that I could think of, I had no idea what I was going to do with him, I knew what my heart wanted and I knew what I should do, it was just trying to make the choice that was the difficult part.


	17. Out of Goodbyes

**A/N: I just want to say a quick sorry to those of you expecting a fight scene in the ring. I'm terrible at writing them, seriously I tried like 5 times and every time I re-read it I was so disappointed with how it turned out. So I've changed this chapter around a bit, but it still works, I guess. It's really happening, yeah shit goes down right here and now. So many feels as I wrote this. I'd love to know what you guys think, so leave a review yes? :) - ****_MNM_**

I stepped inside the elevator next to Bryan and pressed our floor number, giving him a quick smile as I did so. We'd just gotten back from having something to eat at a small diner down town. My match earlier in the night couldn't have gone worse, and I was still beating myself up over it. I botched almost every move I tried to execute and Jon was completely cut off. I hated when I couldn't connect with my opponent in the ring, It was like we were completely out of sync.

Bryan noticed just how upset and out of the game I was during my match, so he stepped in earlier than planned and played out the whole interference thing. Consequently helping me to loose the match. When the Shield's music started playing I felt so relieved. The whole arena erupted into a chorus of boo's. My heart ached when I watched Jon leave the ring with his fellow stable members.

"So..." Bryan started as the elevator began to move "how are things going between you two?" He looked over at me as the floor numbers slowly ticked by. I'd been completely quiet all evening, hardly speaking. I didn't want to speak, I was far too depressed to have a conversation. The decision I had to make about my lover was constantly repeating itself in my head, and whenever I felt I was getting close to the answer, I'd loose it again.

I shrugged pathetically. Bryan took that as an indication that he should probably just back off and stop asking. He watched the numbers change until we finally reached our floor. The doors slid open and we stepped out into the long corridor. Bryan's room was the first one of the left. He pulled his room key out of his pocket and unlocked his door, opening it. I could hear the distant muffled voices on the TV that Brie was probably watching.

"Let me know how it goes, okay?" Bryan nodded at me and I smiled back at him. It was a pathetic forced smile, I really didn't have it in me any more. I hated myself right now, I hated that I couldn't make this discussion. It would be better for both me and Jon if I could just make my mind up. With that Bryan gave me a tight hug and made his way into his own room, shutting the door behind him. I was left with my own thoughts again, I hated that.

I sighed and then made my way to our room at the end of the hall. Once I had reached our door I pulled out my own room key, and unlocked the door, letting myself in. I dropped my bag down next to the door and shut it back up, trying to be as quiet as I could. I figured Jon would already be back here waiting for me, since I had rushed off so quickly after the show finished.

I walked into the empty hotel room and looked around, there was no sign of him. After a few seconds I finally decided, he would probably be out with Joe and Colby.

"_As per usual."_ I muttered to myself. I threw my hoodie on the bed, followed by my shirt and I paced the room for a moment. Wondering whether I should bother to call Jon or not. I figured it probably wasn't the best idea, if he was out having a good time, I didn't want to ruin that. I was still so angry with him, but my heart ached for him. My head span yet again as I considered what I was going to do about us.

I perched myself on the edge of the bed and tried to regain strength. Physically I could take down an army, but mentally I was drained.

A few moments later the door knocked. I assumed it would be Bryan or Brie, coming down to check on me. They both knew what was going on between me and Jon, and I was thankful that they were so concerned. I tried to gather my thoughts before I stood up and made my way to the door.

* * *

My heart was pounding. I hadn't been this nervous since the first night I'd spent with Phil. I took a deep breath as I waited for him to answer the door. I did have my room key on me but I wanted to make this as romantic as possible, and letting myself into the room just didn't seem romantic at this point.

I fiddled with the bouquet of flowers in my hands. Making sure that each flower looked at nice as it could. I moved a few leaves out of the way of the nicer, brighter flowers before returning my attention to the door and knocking again, this time louder.

A few seconds later, Phil opened the door. He looked up at me, completely perplexed. It took me a moment to bring myself around to actually giving him the bunch of colourful plants I held in my arms. I pushed them into his hands and he grasped them, studying the different colours that filled the purple cellophane. A smile crept onto his face as he opened the small gift tag and read what it said. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Why did you-" He began speaking, but I stopped him by stepping forward and placing my lips on his. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and then rested my forehead on his.

"I love you." I whispered it as gently as I could. Phil bit his lip ring anxiously. We stayed like this for a few moments before he finally pulled away.

He walked back across the room and placed the flowers on the small table next to our bed. I took that as an invitation to follow him in. I shut the door behind me and stalked him across the room. I was determined to win him back, whatever way I could, and I felt like the flowers had done the trick slightly, but I was only part way there.

Once I had reached him, I wrapped my arms around his torso, and kissed at the crook of his neck. I knew how he loved that. I felt his body relax and I finally felt reassured. It took a few moments, but eventually Phil turned around to face me, apprehension flooded his face. I let my arms relax around his waist before I kissed him again, this time letting my tongue go on an adventure within his mouth. Phil fell into the kiss for a moment but then pulled away. I watched him with bated breath, and he studied me.

It only took a few seconds for him to kiss me again, he pushed his body weight against me and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I took my arms back and pulled my jacket off, throwing it to the floor. Phil allowed his hands to roam up my body. He removed my shirt and pushed me down onto the bed before straddling me. He was smothering my face and mouth in kisses.

"Tell me you love me." He said in between breaths.

"I love you so much, baby." I replied, almost automatically. This was what Phil wanted to hear, he pushed me back onto the bed and moved his attention to my neck and stomach. Leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the waistband of my jeans. He seemed like he was trying to rush things, and that worried me slightly. I stopped him just as he was about to unbutton my jeans. I had come here to make things right, and tonight I was going to pleasure him. Not the other way around.

"Let me do this for you?" I smiled down at him. He was apprehensive at first, but finally gave in. Letting himself fall onto the bed next to me. I crawled on top of him and began kissing at his chest, every muscle in his body was tense, I could feel it.

"Baby, just relax." I tried to reassure him. He closed his eyes and rested one hand on my shoulder as I moved down his body, before finally reaching his jeans. I undid them as seductively as I could and pulled them away, along with his boxers. He was hard, I knew he would be... but he wasn't looking at me like he usually did when I gave him oral.

I slipped his dick into my mouth and began using my tongue to draw little patterns on the end of his length. He stayed how he was, with his eyes closed, every muscle in his being tensed up. I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't enjoying this as much as he could be, in fact I knew he wasn't.

"Relax." I said to him, again. His eye's shot open and he looked at me, suddenly annoyed.

"I know what I'm meant to do!" Phil spat the words at me. I couldn't help but feel like I'd just been scolded, my face flushed red as he grabbed a chunk of my hair and forced me onto him, shoving his entire length into my mouth and down my throat. I coughed and choked slightly, before finally getting a grip on his dick and taking control again.

"What was that for!?" I looked up at him, all the whilst still stroking at his hard length.

"Stop being a bitch and just suck it." He looked down at me. "Do it!"

He grabbed my hair again and forced his dick back into my mouth, I decided it would probably be best to keep quiet for the remainder. I continued sucking at him as fast as I could, honestly I couldn't wait for it to be over. I had wanted to do this as a nice gesture but now it felt like I was his disposable sex toy. Phil leaned back into the bed, closing his eyes. His breathing became heavier and I watched his stomach muscles tense up.

I was expecting him to cum, but he didn't, I felt slightly disappointed, but I continued sucking for a few more minutes. Using my hand to help, in the hopes that it might get him off a bit quicker. Once again I saw his stomach muscles tense up as his breathing became heavier, and once again I was disappointed when he hadn't cum.

"God, can't you do anything right?" He pushed me off of him, before grabbing at his own dick himself. He began pumping as fast as he could and I watched awkwardly. He still had his eyes shut. Surely if he wanted to get off he could just look at me? Couldn't he?

His stomach muscles tensed up for a third and final time and he opened his eyes before grabbing a chunk of my hair, he pulled me back to his length before he finally released his warm load into my mouth. This was far from romantic. I tried to swallow it up as fast as I could. Phil still had a firm grip on my hair as he tried to regain a little strength. He eventually pulled me away before pulling his boxers and jeans back up around his waist. He gave me another look that sent chills down my body, and not in a good way. He shuffled up onto the bed, laying down on his side, facing away from me.

I watched him, confusion overwhelming me. I had no idea what had just happened. Had Phil just used me to please himself? I wanted to ask but I could tell he was tired. His eyes were red and sore when he looked over at me. I moved myself up onto the bed and cautiously let my arm drape over his side, the way we usually slept. For some reason it didn't feel right any more. It usually felt like we were two jigsaw pieces that fit perfectly together, today we were so out of sync, so disconnected.

My brain ran over a few different thoughts before I finally felt myself drifting off to sleep, blackness overtaking my thoughts.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I knew it was still early due to the fact that the sun was on the wall, and still hadn't made it's way to the floor yet. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked around, and then realised I wasn't in Bryan's room any more. I was with Jon, disappointment took over again.

I pulled his arm away from me and rested it on the bed as gently as I could, careful not to wake him. The events from last night repeated themselves in my head until they eventually felt unreal. I felt my stomach twist into a tight knot. I hadn't intended on acting how I did, in fact I regretted falling into Jon's charm. I didn't want to have that happen, and I never wanted to act the way I did.

I sat up and twisted my body so that I was sat on the edge of the bed. I brought my hands up and rested my face in them, before rubbing my eyes and taking another glance around the room we were in. The room that now felt like a cage. It felt the same way it had during the numerous nights with random girls that I'd met in bars. I needed to get out, I needed to get away from this mess. I felt sick and I looked around at my sleeping beauty. Once upon a time that sight would have made my heart melt, now it just annoyed me.

I suddenly realised what I needed to do, the decision had become clear to me. At least as clear as it could be. My heart dropped as I thought over what I was about to do. I couldn't stop to think about it, I just had to do it. I had to get it over with, for both of us.

I edged my way off of the bed, trying my hardest not to move the mattress as I did so. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and pulled it on over my head. I then made my way to the bathroom, and began gathering what belonged to me, before shoving it all into a small toiletries bag. I pulled the string ties tight shut and went back into the bedroom, retrieving my suitcase from the floor. Since we were always travelling I kept nearly everything packed, for the most part. I threw the bag of toiletries into my case before walking around the room and grabbing more of my things. My hoodie, gym shoes, jeans, iPad...

I packed it all away as fast as I could, zipping up my case and then getting my bag from last night, and putting it on top of my now full-to-burst suitcase.

I slid my trainers on and tied them up, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Once I had everything packed I took another look around the room, I felt my heart ache as I reconsidered my decision for a second.

I sighed as I stood up and made my way to the table next to our bed, picking up the flowers and sitting back down next to Jon for a moment, I opened the small gift tag again and read the note again.

He'd drawn a small red love heart and two stick men holding hands. My stomach twisted into a knot as I read it over and over again, trying to take everything in.

I felt the bed move and Jon shuffled closer to me, wrapping one hand around my waist. My chest tightened, I hadn't intended on him waking up. Suddenly this situation seemed a lot harder to deal with.

"Baby?" his voice was still raw, having just woken up. I stayed quiet and kept my gaze on the flowers, trying not to cry was the hardest thing, I didn't want Jon to see me break down... not now. He looked around the room at my bags and realisation set in. "What's going on?" He finished his sentence, this time, panic in his voice, he sat up slightly and watched me.

I took another deep breath before finally answering him.

"...I'm leaving you."


	18. All I Need

"Leaving me?" Jon's voice cracked as he spoke and I could tell tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He gripped onto my hoodie as tight as he could and he waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry." These were the only words I could bring myself to say. I truly was sorry, I was sorry about everything that had happened, I was sorry for having to make this decision for both of us, but it was for the best. I knew that deep down, we would be happier when we weren't together. The relationship had grown thin fast, and I couldn't stand it any more. All of the arguing was driving me crazy and I knew Jon couldn't stand it either. No, it was better this way.

I put the flowers back down next to the bed and got up, pulling Jon's hand away from me as I did so. He watched me for a few moments before finally getting out of bed. He was still wearing his jeans from last night, but he was topless, I couldn't stop myself from taking another glance at his wonderfully toned body. It was probably the last time I was going to see it, in all it's glory. My stomach dropped at the thought and I could tell I would end up in tears if I didn't leave soon.

I stayed quiet since I more than expected him to lash out at me, I expected him to get angry, or to do something... anything, really. But he just stood there watching me, I'd never seen him look at me that way before, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"So this is it?" He sounded so damaged as he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper when he spoke to me, I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he watched me. I took another deep breath before nodding. I couldn't speak now, If I tried I'd probably end up breaking down and crying. He didn't need to see that.

"...but, I love you, you can't leave me, not after everything we've been through together." he tried one last time to convince me, in whatever way he could, to stay. But I knew I had to be strong, I had to see this through for both of us. At the moment I felt like I was suffocating, but I knew in the long run this was the right thing to do.

I watched his for a few moments before finally walking over to him, and wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him into the tightest hug I could. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. I closed my eyes and breathed in his heavenly scent, this was the last time I'd get to do that, ever. I had to make the most of it.

I knew that I'd broken his heart, and I couldn't bear to let go of him. I wanted to make everything good again, but I had no idea how to do that. I'd tried and failed to work through it on my own, and this was it for us. The end of the road.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear once more, before finally pulling away. When I looked at him, I felt like the worst person in the world. His face was wet from crying and his lower lip was trembling slightly. I couldn't bare to watch him any more, it was killing me.

I retrieved my suitcase and bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Once I was ready to go, I couldn't do much but watch the floor. I couldn't look at Jon again, I would break down if I did. He knew that as well, because he came over to me and tried taking my arm. He wanted to pull me into another hug and I couldn't let that happen. We needed to be separate. I pulled away from him and made for the door, leaving my room key on the small table next to the television. His gaze burnt a hole in me the whole time.

My head was spinning. I needed to get out, I felt like I was drowning in this room. Jon was the anchor that was slowly dragging me down. I hated myself for what I had just done to him, fucking despised the kind of man I was, but it was like that all the time any way, it was nothing new.

I opened the hotel door and made my way outside in the long corridor, shutting it behind me. I was free. I let myself breath and gather my thoughts before I made my way down to Bryan's room. My heart ached the whole way.

Once I'd reached his room, I knocked as lightly as I could, It was still early, and I didn't want to wake them if they weren't already up.

After a few moments had past, the door opened slightly and Brie stuck her head round, once she'd realised it was me she swung the door open fully. She was half way through putting on her make up on and was still wearing her pyjamas. She noticed the suitcase on the floor next to me and then he expression changed

"Oh Phil..." her voice was full of concern as she stepped forward, reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, she pulled me in to hug her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bryan appeared from the bedroom and came over to join us, he noticed the bags in the hall as he gave my bicep a reassuring stroke.

Brie let me go and took my hands in hers, she led me out onto the balcony and the heat from the sun hit me right away. The towels that were draped over the side of the balcony rustled slightly as the breeze passed us. They had a great view. Bryan picked up my bags for me, and brought them into their hotel room, putting them near the door, out of the way. Brie sat me down and rushed back off into the bedroom. I sat there paralysed, just watching the view.

A few minutes later she came back out holding a cup of herbal tea. She put it down next to me and then sat down herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked pleadingly, I shook my head at her. I couldn't bring myself to relive what had just happened, my whole body ached for Jon. I wanted him back, I needed him. I missed him so fucking much, I was the biggest asshole on earth for doing what I did.

I felt the tears prick my eyes as I thought about Jon. It was so embarrassing, crying in front of a girl. Brie got up as soon as she'd noticed me and came to my side, wrapping her arm around me as she stroked my forearm. Bryan appeared in the doorway with his own cup of tea and leaned against the door frame. Brie noticed him and moved around to my other side, Bryan sat his cup of tea down on the table and crouched next to me, he held one of my hands in his and my chest ached.

I kept my gaze on the horizon. Brie went back into their room to get some tissues and I allowed myself to look at Bryan. He stroked my cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped and was now running down my face. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before Brie came back with a handful of girly pink tissues, decorated with little flowers.

I felt defeated, I felt like I had nothing left to live for any more. I'd lost the one thing I'd ever cared about and it was all my fault. I fucking hated myself right now, I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a ditch and die. My life was over.

* * *

The door knocked and I rushed to answer it. I knew it would be Colby, with more alcohol, preferably. After Phil had left me this morning, I went to the local store and bought as much alcohol as I could carry. My heart was still aching for Phil, I missed him so damn much, but he'd made his decision. He didn't want me any more, and I would accept that, eventually. For now all I wanted to do was get ridiculously drunk.

It was later in the evening and the sun was setting on what felt like the shittiest day of my life. It was getting harder to think straight now, considering all the alcohol I had already consumed. My hotel room was littered with empty bottles and I had the radio on full blast. Sure, people would complain, but I was far beyond giving a fuck any more.

I'd ended up sending Colby a drunken text about 15 minutes ago asking him to come to my room and bring beer and I knew this would be him.

I opened the door to see Colby, I grinned at him and tried to steady myself. He was stood holding a 12 pack of beer. He smiled at me as I moved aside to let him come in. My day had brightened up slightly at the addition of my best friend. I was still distraught, but I was determined to have a good time, I needed to get Phil out of my mind. I could deal with it tomorrow, right now I just needed to get drunk.

I shut the door behind Colby and he sat down on the end of the bed, kicking his shoes off. He ripped open the end of the box of beer and pulled one out, opening it and taking a long swig. He smiled at me again before speaking.

"So, what are we toasting!?" Colby was always so happy, I knew I'd made the right decision, getting hold of him. I knew he'd cheer me up, he had a way with words and actions. I watched him for a few seconds before the smile left my face, I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"...Phil left me."

Colby's expression changed from excitement to shock in a matter of seconds, he stood up and walked over to me, beer still in hand.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned as he brought his hand up and gripped my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned me.

"No... Colby, I do not want to talk about it." My words were slurred, even I could tell that, but I really didn't care at this point. I had planned on getting shit face drunk with my best friend, and that's what I was going to do.

"I've done enough fucking talking, I want to get drunk." I swayed on the spot slightly and Colby watched me, he look apprehensive at first.

"Are you sure?" He tried to steady me as he spoke. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I grinned at him.

"Colby, just drink." I took his wrist in my hand and forced the can he was holding back to his face. He sipped at it again.

"As long as you're sure..." Colby took another swig for the can he was holding and tried to force a smile, I looked at him in my usual way, before I walked past him and turned up the radio even louder. He sat back down on the bed and carried on drinking as I searched the room for my half-drunk bottle of beer.

I finally found it next to my bed and sat back down, it was silent between me and Colby at first, but he spoke and we gradually made our way into conversation, It skipped from one thing to another as I finished off my bottle of we began to make our way through the 12 pack he'd brought. We laughed and joked just like the old days in FCW, about Joe and his new girlfriend... The radio echoed in the distance the whole time and I finally began to enjoy myself, Phil was still in the back of my head, driving me crazy, but I tried to ignore it as much as I could. It became easier with each sip of beer.

I stood up as I finished off yet another can of beer and stretched as much as I could, my shirt rose up as I did so.

"Hello sexy." Colby winked at me in his playful way and I smiled. My head was spinning now, I had definitely had too much to drink, but I didn't let that stop me from cracking open another can. I listened the guy on the radio speak before he threw on another record.

I knew the track, and for some reason I felt the urge to sing to it, at the top of my lungs. Colby watched me as I broke into the first line. He laughed at me as I began reciting each line as well as I could, being drunk didn't do me any favours though. Not that I cared, I was enjoying myself.

"Do you know where your heart is? Do you think you can find it!? Or did you trade it for something, Somewhere better just to have it?"

I tried to put as much emphasis on the last words as possible, drawing out the last syllable for as long as I could. Colby watched me, grinning the whole time.

"How do you know the lyrics to this song?" He laughed at me and I smiled at him, I shook my head and stumbled over to him, before grabbing his arm and dragging him off of the bed. He spilt a tiny bit of beer as he swayed with me. I threw my arm around his neck to try and steady myself, he tried to stop me by pulling away, but I wouldn't let him. I tightened my arm around his neck. He would join in whether he liked it or not.

"I know you know it. You're not getting away that easily." I laughed at him as he gave in and wrapped his arm around my waist, still grinning like a child. He was drunk too now, he swayed as I pulled him closer to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Do you know where your love is? Do you think that you lost it?" Colby joined in with me this time, singing at the top of his lungs. We were so out of tune that I felt sorry for whoever was in the room next to us. Colby giggled at me before we began the next line.

"You felt so strong, but nothing's turned out how you wanted."

We drew the last word out for as long as possible, I felt my body give way and I fell to the floor, dragging Colby with me. We landed on top of each other with a loud thud. I tried to stop laughing as I looked up at Colby, our faces were nearly touching now, and I still had my arm wrapped around his neck. He smiled at me and I felt something strange pang in my chest. I took my arm back slightly and rested my hand on his neck. I pressed my lips to his and left my can of beer on the floor, bringing my other hand up and encasing his neck. He pulled away almost immediately, fear in his eyes.

Had Colby just rejected me? I was disappointed, I always assumed he'd want me if I ever came onto him. I'd never considered doing it before, in fact Colby was my closest and dearest friend. I never wanted to destroy the close knit friendship we had.

"I'm sor-" I began to apologize, but before I could get the whole sentence out, his mouth was back on mine, he pressed his body onto mine as he opened his mouth and groaned slightly. He kissed differently to Phil, it was more forceful... a lot less meaningful, not that I cared at this point.

I allowed myself to relax into him and we carried on kissing for a few minutes. Colby pulled away and lifted himself up, once he had steadied himself he held his hand out for me, I grabbed it and pulled myself up to my feet. As soon as we were level, he pressed his mouth to mine again, wrapping his arms around my torso.

He turned me around and threw me down onto the bed, I assumed it was meant to be a sexual gesture, but I was put off by the fact that I hit the wooden headboard as I fell.

"Uh.. ouch." I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at him as he crawl on top of me, forcing himself onto me again. The pain subsided as I let him explore my mouth with his tongue, it wasn't really as pleasurable as it was a few moments ago. The moment had passed, for me at least. I was going to go through with it any way. Sex was sex.

I brought my hand down to unbuckle his belt, It was usually easy for me to do this, but tonight it was like mission impossible. No matter how much I fiddled with it, it just wouldn't budge. I gave up as Colby brought his hands up and tried to unbutton my shirt, but to no avail. After a fourth or fifth attempt, he stopped kissing me for a moment and brushed the long strands of hair out of his face. We watched each other for a minute before I finally saw a smile crack across his face. I grinned back at him and we both burst into fits of laughter.

He allowed his body to fall onto the bed next to me and he watched me, with hazy drunken eyes.

"What are we doing?" He grinned at me and brought his hand up to the pillow, shoving it underneath to support his head.

I rolled over onto my side once I'd stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I have absolutely no idea." I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was silent between us now. A mix of confusion and tension surrounded us.

"You love Phil." He said it matter-of-factly, I hadn't been thinking of Phil until now. I felt depression overtake me for the first time this evening. I did love Phil, with all of my heart, I missed him so much. The smile left my face almost as soon as his name was mentioned.

I couldn't do this with Colby, as much as I wanted too a few moments ago. He was my best friend. It would only complicate things even more than they already were.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, after a few moments silence.

"I'm sorry too." Colby sighed as he watched me, he brought his hand up and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face before speaking again.

"You two belong together." He smiled at me "Don't worry, I wont over think what just happened, we're still best friends, nothing has changed."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, the radio continued playing the song and I felt my body slowly shut down, the alcohol was catching up with me for the first time that evening. Colby shut his eyes and draped one arm over my stomach and I allowed myself to relax as I wrapped my arm around him and he snuggled up closer to me. I was on a one way ticket to dream land, finally.

**A/N: oh damn, that chapter was so fun to write! All the dramaaaa. I know you guys were probably salivating at the end, sorry to disappoint once again! Yeah I'm a massive tease :) Any way, let me know what you think and as always, I hope you enjoyed! - _MNM_**


	19. A Friendly Gesture

**A/N: I know I'm uploading loads as of late. I just have that whole '_must write a ton of stuff because I'm in the mood for it'_ thing going on. I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter. I mean damn, my ovaries ached as I wrote the first bit. It was just too sexy. Other than that, enjoy! and review if you can :) -_ MNM_**

The brightness of the room burned my eyes as I opened them. It took me a moment to study where I was before I finally sat up and realised that I wasn't in my hotel room any more. I was in Bryan's room. The events from yesterday all came flooding back to me and my chest ached again. I took my phone off of the small table next to where I was previously laying and checked the time. It wasn't too late, luckily. I had slept in though, and I felt really sluggish for it.

I got out of the make shift bed that Bryan had put together for me. The couch was surprisingly comfy, I didn't think it would be. The room was devoid of any human action now, and Bryan and Brie's bed was made up. I wondered where they'd gotten off to as I folded up the blanket and put it on the end of the couch along with the two pillows I'd stolen from them.

I figured I should probably get a shower in before I called Bryan to find out where he was. I looked around the room to find my things but after a few minutes of searching I couldn't find them. Almost perfectly on time my phone buzzed on the table across the room. I went over and picked it up, it was Bryan.

"Hey" I paused "Where are you?"

I could hear the muffled voices in the background as he spoke to me.

"_Downstairs, I'm just getting something from the reception. They keep fucking up though_."

I heard someone say something to him, but I couldn't make out quite what they had said, I listened in before speaking again.

"Where's Brie?"

"_What?" _Bryan paused again before sighing down the phone to me _"Look, hang on a minute..." _He moved the phone away from his ear and spoke again. _"Brooks! B-R-O-O-K-S how fucking hard is it?"_ He moved the phone back to his ear and spoke _"Sorry, what did you say?"_

"Who are you talking to?" I changed my question. I wanted to know why he was involving me in this conversation he was having.

"_I told you I'm at reception. Is there a point to all of this?_"

I sighed and gave in, whatever was going on down there could wait for now.

"Where's Brie?" I asked again, I was growing impatient.

"_She's at the gym with Nikki._" The woman at reception spoke to him again and he sighed down the phone at me.

"_I need to go, I'll be back upstairs in about 20 minutes."_

I said my goodbyes before hanging up the phone and holding it in my hand. I had 20 minutes to kill and nothing to do, all of my stuff was in my bag, which Bryan had with him downstairs. I glanced around the room before finally coming to a decision. I may have been heartbroken, but I was still a man, and a man had needs.

I took my phone into the bathroom with me and shut the door behind me. The lock was broken. I shrugged it off, I figured if someone came back into the room I'd hear them so it wouldn't matter either way.

I unlocked my phone and clicked on the photos icon. A million different folders flashed up in front of me and I took that opportunity to balance my phone on the counter next to the sink. I pulled my sweat pants down slightly before taking my dick in my hand, I was already hard. I started pumping at it, slowly building up a rhythm. I picked my phone back up in my free hand and scrolled down through the various folders. I knew which one I was going for.

Once I'd found it, I clicked it open. This folder had kept me entertained during the lonely nights on the road before I was with Jon, and the recent addition of nude pictures really was the icing on top of the cake.

I clicked on the first picture and it grew bigger on my screen. It was a picture of Jon in the ring, wearing nothing but his black wrestling trunks and boots. I felt my dick twitch as I let my mind wander to different scenarios, all of them involving Jon one way or another.

I scrolled through a few more pictures as my pace got faster, I could feel my stomach muscles tense up as I got to the picture that I really liked, it was one of Jon from a few years ago, he's wearing an "Explicit Mox Violence" shirt and wrestling trunks.

I kept scrolling through, picture after picture, until I got to my favourite part. A week or so ago me and Jon were playing truth or dare, I dared him to let me take a few pictures of him naked, and to my surprise he let me. I studied his naked body on my phone as I kept pumping. I knew I would cum at any moment. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a loud moan as my stomach muscles contracted. I hadn't even heard the room door open and close outside.

I shut my eyes and pictured Jon here with me, I imagined what he would look like if he was on his knee's sucking me off. I thought about him on top of me, pounding my ass until I couldn't take any more.

"Thinking of me?" My heart skipped a beat when Bryan's voice invaded my ears. I jumped and dropped my phone to the floor, breaking the protective case in two. I tried to cover myself up as Bryan leant down and picked up my phone, studying the image.

"I wouldn't say no." he looked up and smiled at me. I could feel my face flushing red as he walked over to me to return my phone. As soon as he had handed it to me, I closed the image and put it back down next to the sink. Bryan didn't move though, he stayed where he was, still smiling at me.

I watched him and bit my lip ring anxiously, I worried about what he was going to say to me. My stomach twisted itself into a knot. Bryan still wore that smirk on his face as he brought his hand up and started rubbing my crotch.

"Were you nearly finished?" He asked me, as he pulled my sweat pants down again. I had no idea what to do in this situation, I mean yeah... Bryan was attractive, and I probably wouldn't say no, but he was with Brie. What was he doing to me?

I nodded my head, afraid to say or do anything else. I didn't know if I wanted this or not, but I went with it anyway.

He moved his hand to my dick and started stroking it, I had no idea what to do, so I stood paralysed. I wanted to make him stop but it felt so fucking good. He stayed like that for a moment before getting down to his knees. I watched him with bated breath, I was about to push him away, but then the warm wetness of his mouth surrounded the end of my penis and it was game over. I didn't care any more, I wanted him to suck me off. I needed it.

I ran my hands through his thick mane of hair and he began sucking, using his hand to help. It felt ridiculously good. I looked down at him and suddenly felt nervous and slightly embarrassed. The only way I could fix that was to lean my head back and close my eyes. My mind flashed back to that picture of Jon and it started to feel good again. I was going to cum any minute.

I let out a desperate moan as Bryan slowed down and he took that as a sign that I was close. He moved back and forth faster and my whole body tensed up. The orgasm took over and I released my load into his mouth, my dick twitched inside his mouth as he swallowed it up.

I allowed myself to look down at him and I let out a slightly forced smile, I had no idea he'd be that good.

He got up from his knees and pulled my sweat pants up around my waist, covering my now almost flaccid penis.

"That stays between you and me" he paused, suddenly becoming serious "...and don't expect anything more from me. I did that for you as a _friend."_

I nodded my head in agreement and gave him another quick forced smile, he grinned back at me before speaking again.

"I've got you a room." He took the key out of his pocked and pressed it into my hand. "I've taken your stuff down there already, it's opposite Jon... I didn't want it to be. That's why I was downstairs, but it's the only one they had available on such short notice."

I nodded again, unsure of what to say. I was still confused as to what had just happened between me and Bryan. He had just cheated on Brie and was so casual about it. I tried to distract myself by looking down at the key he'd just handed me and reading the room number.

"Don't get all awkward." Bryan nudged me and I looked up at him again "It was casual, okay? Don't over think it. Don't get all weird on me."

"Okay." I nodded again in agreement. I felt terrible. It was starting to sink in that I'd just taken sexual favours from Brie's boyfriend. He really was a cheat. Was he lying to me about the two girls as well?

My mind skipped back to Brie, she was so clueless as to what had just happened between me and Bryan. I felt like I needed to tell her, but I wouldn't. Bryan was still my best friend, I couldn't do that to him, not after what had just happened.

"We're meeting at 6." His voice broke my whole train of thought and I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I had no idea what Bryan was talking about now, why would we be meeting at 6? Did he want to do this again?

"For the cocktail bar, remember?" He sighed "I told you about it when we went to the gym."

"That's tonight?" I had totally lost track of time over the past few days, considering everything that had gone on.

"Yes, it is. We'll come get you at 6, so be ready."

I gave Bryan an awkward smile and then picked up my phone, making my way to the bathroom door. I was going to go back to my room and get a shower, maybe spend an hour or two in the gym before him and Brie came to meet me. He followed me out of the bathroom and to the door. As I opened it he leaned against the wall and watched me, he had this devilish grin on his face.

I didn't really know what to do now, usually I'd give him a hug goodbye but I worried that might give him the wrong idea. I could have shook his hand... no, that would look stupid. He'd know how uncomfortable I was if I did that. He shook his head at me and sighed, realising that I was over thinking everything, like I always did.

"Casual." He reassured me and then pulled me in to a tight hug. I relaxed slightly and breathed in his scent. Bryan finally let me go and I smiled at him before making my way back down the corridor to my new room. I heard the door click shut behind me.

I didn't really know whether to feel violated or happy. I assumed something in the middle would do for now. I glanced at Jon's door as I reached the other end of the hall and guilt took over. I hated myself for what I'd just done.

I tried to shake it off and turned my attention to my room, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My suitcase was at the end of the bed and my bag was balanced next to it, with a white piece of paper laid on the top. I shut the door behind me and went over to read what it said.

"_You're welcome ;) – Bryan x"_

I couldn't help but smile at it. I folded the piece of paper back up and left it on the bed, before making my way to the bathroom so that I could have a shower and get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

"What about him over there?" Brie nodded towards a group of guys stood at the bar enjoying drinks. I looked around and then returned my gaze to Brie, shaking my head for what felt like the 100th time this evening. She was adamant she wanted to hook me up with someone, and I kept saying no. However, I gave up after my pleads for her to stop fell on deaf ears.

Bryan had his arm wrapped around Brie's waist, he was laughing at her fruitless attempts at trying to get me interested in someone, anyone, for that matter. It wouldn't work though, for now my heart still belonged to Jon, despite what had happened. Every time he came to mind my heart ached and I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Him!" She nodded at a smart looking middle-aged man who had just walked into the club. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I have higher standards." I winked at her and she gave me a look of defeat, I felt like I'd finally won.

Bryan smiled at me and I grinned back at him. Brie joined in with us, she thought she knew what we were smiling about but she had no clue. At first I'd felt bad about what happened between me and Bryan, but now it was kind of fun, knowing something she didn't.

Bryan necked the last of his drink and asked me and Brie if we wanted another, she nodded and he made his way to the bar.

Brie rested her Elbows on the table and crossed her legs, she looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"You need to get out there."

I sighed and leant back in my chair. "I really don't Brie, but thank you for being so concerned about me. I'm fine though, honestly." I gave her a false smile and she bought it, thankfully. She moved her attention to the rest of the people in the club and began people watching again. I did the same as a group of guys made their way into the club.

Bryan came back to the table with Brie's drink and another one for himself. He sat down and smiled at me.

We made light conversation for a while, and then Bryan trailed off with Brie. They were talking about Nikki's new boyfriend, I couldn't be less interested. I gave the club a once over again and my gaze stopped on the door. I noticed another group of people appear in the lobby, I watched them take their coats off and make their way inside. Only once they were visible in the light of the club, could I tell who they were. My stomach dropped.

Jon, Colby and Joe made their way across the club to a booth opposite us. The club was big, so they were still sat quite a way away from us. I stared at Jon as he sat down next to Colby. They were laughing and joking and I couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of it.

Brie noticed where I was looking and glanced over herself.

"Oh..." she returned her attention to me "Do you want to leave?"

Bryan sipped at his drink and looked over as well. He waited for me to answer.

"No, it's fine." I shook my head "I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can deal with it." I slouched down in my chair slightly in the hopes that he might not see me, but I knew he would before the night was out, and that worried me. I didn't need confrontation, not tonight at least.

Bryan nodded and then carried on the conversation with Brie, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at Jon. My gazed was glued to him, Brie tried to get my attention a couple of times but the only response she got out of me was a simple grunt or one worded answer.

I saw them all laughing and joking before shouting at a young blonde woman who was sat with her girlfriends. Joe wolf whistled at her and she blushed. My stomach twisted into a knot and jealously took control. This was ridiculous. How could Jon be over me already?

Although... I had broken up with Jon, he was free to do whatever he wanted now, I had to remind myself of that.

...but he's _my _Jon, he can't like anyone else, not yet at least. My heart ached as I watched him.

Colby got up from his seat and made his way to the bar. Joe and Jon started talking to each other and I watched him like a hawk.

Once Colby had ordered his drinks, he made his way back to their table, careful not to spill anything. Jon looked up at him as he arrived at their table and his gaze landed on me. Panic set in. I didn't know what to do or where to look. He said something to Colby and his best friend's head shot around as well, followed by Joe. I felt my face flush red and I tried to return to the conversation with Bryan and Brie.

It only took a few moments for Jon to get up and walk over to me. I tried to take a few deep breaths and calm myself as I knew what was coming. He reached our table and said Hello to Bryan and Brie. They both looked unimpressed. I kept my gaze locked on the drinks in front of them.

"Phil?" Jon turned his attention to me, I looked up at him curiously before waiting for him to talk.

"Can I have a word with you?" He held his hand out for me to take. I had to consider it for a moment before giving Bryan and Brie a reassuring smile. I got up from my seat, leading the way. Totally ignoring his nice gesture. I was going to take control of this situation, not Jon. I wouldn't let him manipulate me, not tonight at least.

He followed me out onto the strip. The were quite a few people walking up and down trying to find the best priced beer out of the variety of bars that lined the streets we were on. The neon signs were just starting to come on as the sun was setting. I walked down the road a bit, to find a quiet spot. Before stopping and turning around to face Jon, he was hot on my heels.

He came up to me and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall where I stood. I waited for him to start talking.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, since yesterday..." He shuffled on his feet slightly as he waited for me to answer him. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "I had a chat with Colby earlier today, he told me I need to talk to you."

"So talk." I was blunt with him, I didn't want to give him any sign of the agony and upset that was taking over my body right now. He looked so adorable in his suit, I wanted to kiss him and tell him how good he looked.

"I just..." he sighed and watched me "I want to know what I can do to fix this."

"...I don't know that it can be fixed." I shuffled on my feet slight and took a few steps so that I was stood in front of Jon. He stayed leaned up against the wall, but he uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets.

"Phil..." Jon looked up at me "I understand that you need time to yourself, I can accept that, but please don't tell this is the end, it can't be."

I had to consider what he was saying to me. I knew that we'd end up back together eventually, I mean, isn't that how it always worked? It was now that I started to have doubts about me and Jon ever getting back together. I had to hold back the tears. After a few moments of my agonizing silence he took his hands out of his pockets.

"I don't know." I shook my head at him, realising that he needed an answer from me. "I need some time."

"I'm more than willing to give you that, I'll give you all the time and space you need. Phil, I'll give you anything you want. Just don't tell me it's over between us because I know it's not." he stood up straight and stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, he was cautious about it. He knew that I might pull away or totally reject him, but when I didn't, he looked deep into my eyes and spoke again.

"I love you, Phil. So much."

I looked down at the ground as he spoke to me, I was beginning to have even more second thoughts, I was ridiculously confused by all of this. I hadn't the slightest idea what I wanted or how I was going to go about finding what I wanted. Jon noticed my eyes beginning to well up. He brought his hand up and lifted my head so that I was looking directly at him.

He kissed me, as gently as he could, before resting his forehead on mine, I loved it when he did that. My heart melted as he whispered that he loved me again. I felt my emotions over take me and I kissed him back, pressing my lips onto his a lot harder this time. I needed to taste him again. He didn't complain either.

It took all of my strength to stop and pull away, it was silent between us for a few more moments before I spoke.

"...I can't do this." I gripped Jon's arms and removed his hands from my waist. "Not right now, at least." I sighed and looked up at him "I need time, to think about this."

Jon nodded at me and smiled slightly.

"I'll give you all the time you need, baby. Just, tell me that it's not the end between us?"

I watched him for a few minutes before speaking.

"I can't promise you anything, Jon." I paused and looked into his eyes "but I want to make this work between us. Believe me, I do."

I watched the reassurance fill his face as I tried to think of what to say next, but nothing came to mind. This conversation had ended.

"Are we done?"

Jon nodded at me and I turned to make my way back into the club. He followed me and we made our way back inside before splitting and heading back to our respective groups.

The second I sat down I was bombarded with questions from Brie and Bryan. I tried to answer as many as I could but I honestly felt so worn out. The conversation had killed me emotionally, and all I could do was try to push on, I was no closer to deciding what was going to happen between me and Jon. I worried that if I took too long to decide, he'd loose interest and find someone else.

Brie and Bryan started discussing what Jon might have meant, they were picking at every sentence I had repeated back to them. I leant back in my chair and ran everything through my head on repeat.

This was going to be a very long night.


	20. No Strings Attached

**A/N: On my way home! Yeah! :) I've written up to chapter 25 and I'm planning on going over them to edit them over the next 6 hours of travelling. Stuff is about to get interesting, believe me. - _MNM _**

It must have been late by the time I got back to my hotel room, in fact I knew it was. I was dragged out to dinner with a few of the guys on the roster after we'd finished Raw for the night. I was happy that we were travelling so much as of late, it made getting on with my life that much easier. Although I'd sometimes bump into Jon backstage or at rehearsals, I felt like I was doing well without him. I was focusing on my career and keeping my head down. Everything was fine.

Since our talk last week, Jon and I had hardly spoken to each other. We sent the odd text to one another but nothing ever amounted to anything more than that. Whenever we were travelling I kept myself to myself. I went back to travelling as a third wheel with Brie and Bryan, just like I used to be. They usually entertained themselves during the flights and bus rides between cities. Although over the past week they'd been extremely hostile. Bryan was always really off with me and Brie. So I tended to stay out of his way. My iPad and Beats had become my best friend. I was a loner again, but in some ways that was good.

I made my way into my hotel room before I dropped my bag on the floor in usual fashion. I shut the door behind me and took a look around the room, it was lonely without Jon here. It was times like this that I did miss him. I missed him cuddling me as I fell asleep. I missed him kissing me when I woke up...

My head ached, I tried to push Jon out of my mind, because now all I wanted to do was have a shower and crawl into bed. I put the latch on the door before going into the bathroom and taking off my shirt. I threw it onto the floor in a heap and then switched the shower on, letting the water warm up for a minute.

I turned my attention to the mirror and watched myself, the same loathing feelings came flooding back to me and I found myself talking to my reflection yet again. It had been a while since I'd done this, Jon had always been around so I never had a chance to be alone with my own thoughts.

For the first time, in a long time, I had nothing to say. I was disappointed in the person looking back at me. I hated him as well. He was a coward who couldn't face his problems head on. He was a pathetic excuse for a man. He was some one who didn't deserve everything he was given. He was a failure... a pathetic self-loathing failure.

I pulled myself away from the mirror and took off the rest of my clothes, leaving them where I discarded my shirt a few moments ago. I stepped into the shower and shut the frosted glass door behind me. The warm water felt good on my body. I was pretty sure I strained a muscle earlier in training, but at the time I shrugged it off, only now had I realised just how painful it was. I let the water wash over me for a while. My mind wandered to different things again. I thought about my match, and how well it went. I really got the crowd rallied up tonight. I thought about Jon, watching me backstage. I thought about how Brie was telling me all about Nikki's new boyfriend before her match. Nothing was doing anything for me, until my mind skipped to Bryan..._ Bryan._

That was the one I was looking for. I knew that's what would do it for me. I thought about Bryan some more. I really tried to focus on his body. I tried to picture what I saw back at the gym that day in Kansas City. His bare ass and his semi-erect dick floated around in my brain as I felt myself finally getting hard.

I moved my hand down and started stroking my dick, I wanted to get this over with as fast as I could and go to bed. So I skipped the build up and went straight for the grand finale. Pumping my dick as fast as I could. I tried my hardest to picture Bryan in bed with me, and what it would be like to be on top of him. I wondered what it would be like to be the guy for once, Jon never let me...

I pictured Bryan moaning in pleasure as I increased my speed. I though of him pleasuring himself and I felt my stomach muscles contract. I was getting close now, I wouldn't last much longer. My mind flashed back to Jon and I smiled. I pictured both Jon and Bryan naked on my bed, waiting for me. Begging for me to pound them like there was no tomorrow. I could see both of their naked sweat glazed bodies underneath me, waiting for me to cum on their faces. They were begging me, they wanted it from me, they longed for me.

I let out a loud groan and felt my dick explode. Warm cum shot out into the shower, joining the fast flowing water. I felt myself start to go flaccid as I let the water wash it away. After regaining some energy, I returned my attention to the shower I was having, and finished off everything that I needed to do, before finally switching the water off and stepping out. I wrapped the towel around my lower body and walked back into the hotel room, exhausted and definitely ready to sleep.

I picked my phone up from the small table to check the time, I hoped it wasn't too late, really. I unlocked it and glanced at the picture of me and Jon. I sighed at the sight. I turned my attention to the message that flashed up on top of the background, it was Bryan.

"_Can we talk? x"_

I was confused as to why he wanted to see me so late in the night. I assumed he'd already be in bed with Brie, either arguing or having passionate sex. Come to think of it... the idea of Brie and Bryan was a nice one. Maybe I'd used that next time I needed some 'me' time. I typed back a reply as quickly as I could.

"_Sure, come to my room x"_

I threw my phone down onto the bed and returned to the bathroom. Picking up my clothes and bringing them out into my room before throwing them onto the bed. I went to my suitcase and picked out some fresh boxers, jeans and t-shirt, before putting them on as quickly as I could. It was a mad dash to try and get myself ready. I picked up my pile of clothes from the bed and threw them into my suitcase before zipping it shut again. I didn't want Bryan to think I was some sort of slob that never tidied up after myself.

The door knocked a few seconds later. I made my way across the room to answer it, I knew it would be Bryan, but for some reason I was nervous. Once I opened it, Bryan let himself in, without even saying hello. If it was anyone else I would have been ridiculously annoyed, but I let it slide. His eyes were red from crying, or perhaps he was just tired? I wondered what had happened. I assumed he'd just had another argument with Brie, and needed somewhere to chill out. I guessed my room was as good as any.

I shut the door and stalked him across the room, Bryan sat himself down on the end of my best and rested his head in his hands, he really looked beaten down. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his back, I wanted to be there for him, Bryan was my best friend, he needed me right now.

"What happened?" I asked him cautiously. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, I didn't want to upset Bryan any more than he already was. Although I was really curious as to what had gone on between them.

"It's Brie..." he paused and looked up at me, tears were pricking his eyes yet again "she left me."

I wasn't surprised by what Bryan said to me, in fact I couldn't be more casual about it. This wasn't the first time they'd broken up, it had happened a million times in the past. Bryan and Brie had the most ridiculously unstable relationship, they could even give me and Jon a run for our money. They'd be back to normal next week, I knew they would, they always were.

"What happened?" I tried to sound sympathetic, I stroked his back and he looked back down again, he was facing the floor as he spoke to me, so I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"We we're arguing again" He mumbled "and she decided that she couldn't deal with me any more. She's gone to stay with Nikki for the night."

I thought for a moment. That situation sounded strangely familiar, in fact it wasn't long ago that me and Jon were in this exact same situation. My mind flashed to Jon for a moment and then to what I had done in the shower just a few minutes ago... over both of them. I slight smile spread across my face, and I tried not to let it show.

"You can stay here for the night, if you want to?" I wanted and tried to be a supportive best friend, but it was hard. It was late at night, I was tired and I was turned on again at the thought of Jon and Bryan. I felt my dick harden slightly against my jeans and I sighed, what I'd give to be alone right now.

"You don't mind?" He looked up and tried to force a smile at me. I smiled back at him reassuringly. He could read me like an open book, and I worried that he'd notice that I was turned on.

"Of course not." I tried my hardest to keep a straight face as I spoke. Bryan's tears soon left his face and a slight grin spread across it. Oh god, maybe he knew... I began to panic slightly and fiddled with my lip ring, like I usually did when I was nervous or thinking.

He watched me for a few moments and his smile widened, he leaned closer to me. I thought he was going to start crying again or pull me in for a hug, but what happened next I definitely wasn't expecting. For some reason I didn't back away when Bryan's lips landed on mine, I let him be. I knew I should have pulled away, I knew that it was wrong, but at the same time it felt so damn right. My dick hardened even more and pressed against my boxers. I knew there was no emotion between us, at least I felt nothing for him. He was my friend who I wanted to fuck desperately. I didn't have loving feelings for him. I had to make that clear in my head.

I opened my mouth and let Bryan slip his tongue around mine. We explored each other mouths and he brought his hand up and held onto my bicep, squeezing it slightly. I couldn't help but compare him to Jon. It it was Jon he'd have his hands on my waist, not on my arms. I tried to allow myself to enjoy this moment with Bryan, as I wasn't sure how long it would last. I think we both just needed someone there for us at the moment.

He leaned further into me after a few moments, taking control of the situation. He pushed me down onto the bed and crawled on top of me, moving his attention to my jaw line and neck. His beard tickled me as he left a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

I ran my hands up the length of his thighs and up his shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion and discarding it on the bed next to us. I looked down and his beautifully waxed and tanned body and felt my dick twitch under my boxers. Bryan must have noticed as well, because he grinned at me and ran his hand down my body, before rubbing it against my crotch. It felt so damn good.

He ran his hand back up, pulling my shirt out of the way so that he could see my stomach, he crawled down the bed before smothering my stomach in kisses and small bites. It tickled slightly, but I leant back and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the moment as much as I could. Bryan turned his attention to my jeans and began to unbutton them. He didn't pull them down, but he opened them enough so that my dick was free and able to breath.

He took hold of it, and slid the tip in his mouth, before beginning to bob up and down at a steady rhythm. I took a few deep breaths and ran my hands through his thick mane of hair. The vibration from his moans made me think that I wouldn't last much longer if he carried on.

He took his mouth away and I let out a desperate moan.

"Am I better than Jon?" He was still pumping my dick at this point. I suddenly felt guilt over take me. Jon was all that I could think about now, God damn why did he have to bring that up? and why was he comparing himself to Jon? I sat up straight and looked down at him. The moment had gone quicker than it started.

"Stop, just stop." I pushed him away and tucked my dick back into my boxers and jeans, before doing them back up again. Bryan stayed on his knee's and looked at me, completely confused by why I had just stopped him.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked me after a few moments of silence. I studied his face and considered what I was going to say next. My brain hurt as I considered the two men I had pleasured myself over earlier in the day. I knew who meant more to me, there was no competition.

"Of course I liked it." I sighed "...but I can't." I tried to gather my thoughts as Bryan climbed back off of me, sitting down on the bed and pulling his shirt on over his head and down over his torso. He shuffled up next to me before speaking in a hushed tone.

"You don't need to explain anything to me... I totally understand." He smiled and took my hand in his "but we can be more than friends, Phil. We can please each other, Brie and Jon don't have to know, do they?"

I considered the offer, it did seem like a nice idea. Blow jobs and sex with no strings attached? It sounded too good to be true, but it was wrong, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to loose the friendship me and Bryan had by going too far. I didn't want to start having sex with him, only for one of us to have feelings for the other. It was bound to happen.

"Bryan..." I looked up at him and sighed "I love Jon... I know that it would be just sex between us, but I don't think I can do it. My heart belongs to that ass hole across the hall." I laughed at him and squeezed his hand. Bryan smiled at me in a reassuring way.

"That's fine. I mean... I'm disappointed, sure." He paused and leant back, looking down at my body "I would have loved a go on that." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was still the same old Bryan I knew. The world's biggest flirt.

Things were finally starting to make sense to me. I still loved Jon, with all of my heart. I couldn't go through with having sex with any one else, that was obviously a sign that I was still head over heels for my now ex. I missed Jon, that was clear. My heart constantly ached for him and I always had sleepless nights without him. Maybe I really had done the wrong thing when I ended it with him.

I tried to distract myself, I couldn't think about all of this now or I'd be up half of the night again, questioning myself and my decisions. I needed sleep, and so did Bryan. I'd deal with it tomorrow, and then I'd make an actual decision about what I wanted.

"Do you still want to stay here for the night?" I asked him, before letting go of his hand.

"Yeah." he nodded at me and smiled again. I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back into the room Bryan was curled up on the bed, he was still wearing his jeans, but his shirt and belt had come off and were now laying on the floor next to him.

I smiled at him, he did look ridiculously cute when he was all snuggled up like that. I took my shirt off and folded it up, putting it on the end of the bed before crawling up the bed and collapsing next to him. He rolled over and held his arm out and I took that as an invitation to cuddle with him. I let my arm drape over his stomach as he wrapped me up in his embrace.


	21. Your Room Or Mine?

**A/N: this is the chapter I have been waiting for! Sweet Jesus, I swear my ovaries ached the whole time I was writing this. For this chapter we'll mix it up a bit. We've done a whole lot of Punk POV as of late, so I'm going to start it off as Punk and switch to Bryan, just to really mess it up and then probably round it off with Jon. - I know you'll all hate me for whats about to happen, but it's going to happen anyway so Enjoy, I know I did! - ****_MNM_**

My phone buzzed on the table near the TV and I jumped up to answer it. I kind of hoped it was Jon, I mean I constantly wanted to talk to him. Sadly it wasn't and I was let down yet again.

I'd been waiting for Jon to get in contact with me for two weeks now. I never wanted to seem like the keen one so I laid back whenever I felt the urge to get in touch with him. I still hadn't completely made my mind up about what I wanted. I wanted Jon, I knew that, but life seemed so much simpler now that I was single and able to focus on my career. I kept my head down and Paul had praised me on that.

I'd gotten back from Raw not long ago. We were in Dallas now. Sadly I'd been roomed across the hall from Jon yet again. The flagship show was gradually making its way around the states, soon we'd be back in Chicago and I'd get a chance to go home and relax for a few days. I longed for those days off.

It really was awkward earlier, when I bumped into Jon backstage. He looked so beaten up and torn apart, the poor thing, _my poor baby_. My heart ached for him and I wanted to hug him and make everything better. I knew I couldn't though. I was at work, I needed to stay focused on my match, and by the time I'd finished with it, he was gone.

Once I was done in the ring I'd gotten hold of Bryan. I wanted to cheer Jon up, and I knew that Colby and Joe weren't the kind of guys he needed around him. Considering Joe was homophobic, that didn't help at all. I knew Bryan was the kind of guy Jon would need, so I enlisted the help of my best friend.

Bryan was taking Jon out for the night, after a lot of persuading on Bryan's part. Jon was adamant that he didn't need pity friendship from his ex boyfriend's best friend. He knew there was something else behind it, but he eventually gave in.

He had reason to be worried, there actually was something behind it. Bryan was going to talk to Phil about his relationship with me, and give me a running commentary through texts. At least that was the plan. I felt sneaky for doing this to Jon, but I needed to know how he felt and there was no way I could just turn up and talk to him. He'd have a fit or try to have sex with me or something stupid. I had to go about this a different way, and setting him up with Jon for a "friendly chat" seemed like the best way to go about it.

I opened the text that I'd just received and read what Bryan had said to me.

"_Just met up with Jon. I'll let you know how it goes x"_

I smiled at the screen as I saw my plan coming together. I knew this was a sneaky way to go about getting something out of my ex boyfriend, but it had to be done. I needed to know that he felt the same as I did. I typed a quick reply to Bryan and put my phone back down, I tried to take my mind off of what was going on downstairs between the two of them. It was hard though, it took a lot for me to not rush down there myself and listen in on their conversation, but I knew I couldn't.

I sat down on my bed and started flicking through different channels, waiting for Bryan to text me again. The next few hours would be pure agony.

* * *

Jon was sat at the end of the bar, with a bottle of beer in his hand. God, he looked sexy. I smiled at him as I walked over and sat down next to him. I'd tried my hardest to look good for him, wearing my nicest suit and putting on the cologne I saved for special occasions. He never noticed it though. Not even Brie got this kind of treatment from me.

"Hey" he looked up from his beer and smiled at me. I felt my dick harden slightly as I took in his gorgeous face. Oh how I'd love to make that mine. That was the plan at least, and I'd finally gotten Jon on his own, this was going perfectly. I was still hurting from the fact that Phil had rejected me, and having sex with the love of his life seemed like the perfect way to get revenge.

Phil was so clueless when it came to my plans for the night. I'd happily agreed to meet up with Jon, Phil believed it was to talk to him, and maybe get something out of him about their relationship. Oh Phil, if only you actually _knew_ your best friend.

I sat down next to Jon and made small talk, for the most part he seemed really depressive. I wasn't going to give up easily though. I had Phil to thank for this moment, it was his idea for me to be alone with Jon and I was more than happy to oblige, being the charming and great friend that I am.

Our conversation died slightly and I ended up changing the topic completely. This was it, I was going to try it. I didn't see the point in waiting all night.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" I smiled at him and he looked up at me, he seemed interested suddenly. He nodded at me in agreement and we left on our mini adventure. I led the way to the elevator and we both stepped inside. I pressed the very top button and the doors shut in front of us, the numbers started ticking past as we made our way up, floor by floor.

"Where are we going?" Jon looked over at me. A few stray bits of hair fell in front of his eyes as he spoke, he looked so sexy like that.

"You'll see." I grinned at him. I was trying to play the mysterious attractive stranger, that usually worked. It made Brie fall for me, at least. Maybe it would work on Jon as well...

We finally reached the top floor of the hotel and the door slid open. I stepped outside and Jon followed. I led the way to the other end of the hall, past various rooms, before finally getting to the 'staff only' door. I punched in the code and the light went from red to green. Jon watched me, he was impressed.

I gave him another flirtatious smile before pushing the door open and leading the way down the hall. Jon shut the door behind him and followed me. If this was Phil, he would be scared shitless right now. He wouldn't have even come inside the door. Jon on the other hand was a bit of a dare devil, I liked that about him. It was so damn attractive.

We walked past carts of towels and bathroom essentials that were complimentary from the hotel, I let my mind wander as we walked. I even considered who would top tonight... me or Jon.

I hadn't even gotten that far yet, but it was nice to think ahead. I liked to plan things. I kind of wanted Jon to take control of the situation, if we ever got there. Which I hoped desperately that we could. I loved being dominated, not that Brie ever did anything that I wanted. I scowled at the thought of her.

Once we reached the end of the corridor I opened another door and made my way up the metal steps, Jon curiously followed me as I reached the top, pushing open the heavy metal door. I used the brick that was next to the door to prop it open and walked over to the edge of the building.

The view was amazing. You could see for miles and every building was lit up, creating little patterns across the horizon. Jon walked over to the edge of the building and stood next to me, taking in the whole view. He leaned over on the cool metal barrier and looked down at the streets below him.

This was it. I was going to do it, Jon would be mine by the end of the night. I was sure of it. I just had to go for it, I had to throw myself at him and hope it worked.

I moved around to the back of him cautiously and wrapped my arms around his torso, letting my hands roam up his shirt. My hard dick was pressing into his ass and he stood up straight again. I let my mouth roam across his neck and leave a trail of kisses across the back of his shoulder, this was doing the trick, I was sure of it.

Jon contemplated the situation for a moment, before finally speaking.

"What are you doing?" He kept his gaze on the horizon. I moved my attention to his ear and got as close as I could, before whispering back to him.

"You, with any luck." I smiled and let out a light laugh, before kissing at his neck again.

Jon took a deep breath and then turned around to face me, I let my hands drop down to his waist and I smiled up at him. He brought his hand up to my body and encased me, before pressing his lips onto mine. I opened my mouth and let my tongue explore the man that would be mine tonight, I'd done it. I'd cracked the code, and it was sweet.

After a few minutes of full on making out, Jon pulled away.

"...Your room or mine?"

That was all the invitation I needed. I smiled at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him back to the stairwell we had previously come up. We retraced our steps all the way down the staff hallway, back through the row of hotel rooms and to the elevator. It was on the ground floor at the moment, it would take so long to come all the way up here. We were only a few floors down any way, a bit of walking wouldn't kill us.

I gripped Jon's hand in mine and redirected us to the stairs, I made my way down them, passing each floor as we went. I turned around to look at Jon and he had a smile on his face now. He wanted it as much as I did, this was great. A perfect 'fuck you Phil' from both of us. We eventually got to our floor and I retraced my steps to my room at the end of the hall. We passed Phil's room and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

If he was going to reject me, well dammit. He deserved this.

I let go of Jon's hand and fished my room key out of my pocket before unlocking the door. I switched the light on as I stepped into the room. Jon let himself in and shut the door behind us. As soon as we were in the safety of my hotel room, he pressed me up against the wall, forcing his weight onto me. His breath stank of alcohol. I thought to myself that if he was sober he probably wouldn't be doing this with me, at this point I didn't care though. Sex was sex, at the end of the day.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth as I fumbled to remove my suit jacket, discarding it on the floor next to us. He stopped kissing me long enough to remove his own shirt. I looked down at his perfectly tanned body and smiled, he pressed himself up against me again.

"Make me your bitch." I said in between breaths. Jon grunted at me in agreement. It was decided now, Jon would dominate me and I couldn't wait for it. I'd never been with a man before and I was excited to try it. Although I worried about how painful it might be.

Jon took my hands and led me over to the bed before throwing me down onto it. He crawled on top of me and began to unbutton my shirt. He pulled it away from my body and threw it to the floor, almost in protest, before grabbing my neck and shoving his tongue in my mouth again. I kicked my shoes off as he rubbed up against me, his dick pressing onto mine and I let out a desperate moan.

"You want me to fuck you? Do you want to be my little bitch?" He asked me, before turning his attention to my pants. I nodded in agreement and he undid my belt, before putting it down next to him "We're going to need that later." He winked at me before unbuttoning my slacks. He pulled them down to reveal my hard dick, I let out a soft moan once I was finally able to breath.

"Get on all fours." He ordered me, before getting off of the bed to take off his own shoes and jeans. He managed to get completely naked in a matter of moments and he left his clothes in a heap next to the bed. I did as I was told and removed my pants, before crawling up onto the bed on all fours.

Jon climbed onto the bed behind me and I felt him move up closer to me, he rested one hand on my back and grabbed my thigh, pulling me closer to him.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, you filthy little slut." He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled my head back, before shoving his fingers in my mouth. Once they were covered in spit he used them to lube up his dick before lining himself up with me. He began to edge his way in and the pain shot through me. This was a lot more painful that I had anticipated. I let out a loud moan of pain and he slapped my ass.

"Shut your fucking mouth you little slut, you wanted this and you're getting it. Don't complain." He brought his fingers back to my mouth and shoved them in, still edging his dick inside of me. The pain got worse with every push and I whimpered.

Once he was finally all the way in, he began moving his hips in rhythm. I was in agony. I wanted it to stop, the pain was just too much for me to handle. I wanted to tell him to stop but I knew it would be no use. My pleads would fall on deaf ears. I had to try and grit my teeth and bare it. If this is what it would take to make Jon mine, then fine. I'd do it.

Jon's pace increased along with his breathing, and he began pounding me even harder. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse he tugged back on my hair, I released yet more moans of pain. Every time I cried out he would tell me shut up and take it like a man. I felt so embarrassed.

After a few moments he slowed down. I was relieved that I'd get a chance to regain some energy before round two. He leaned back and grabbed my belt from the end of the bed, before wrapping it around his hand. He lifted his arm and and brought the cool leather down onto my back. The pain was unbearable.

"Can you not do that!?" I shouted at him.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, you little fucker. You have no say in this." He paused "Take it like a real man you little bitch." He kept pounding my ass and I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain. He brought the belt down a second and third time before bringing it up to my neck, he wrapped it around and pulled at the end, I felt my breathing become strained and fear took over. I was worried that I was going to pass out at any moment.

"Do you like it when I choke you?" Jon got faster and pulled on the belt even more "If you don't, that's too bad. You'll have to deal with it wont you? you disgusting little slut." He increased his speed even more and I cried out in agony.

"Oh god." He groaned and pulled out. I felt his warm cum spill all over my back. "I hope you fucking enjoyed that."

I felt my body go limp as I fell onto the bed, exhausted. My whole lower area throbbed with pain. If this is what Phil had to endure I sure felt sorry for him. I was so tired from what I'd just had to experience, that whatever Jon was saying to me wasn't even going in any more.

Jon tried to regain a little strength before he crawled off of the bed again. I removed the belt from my neck and threw it down to the floor.

"Do you want to cuddle?" I asked him timidly. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Earlier I'd assumed he really was interested in me, but now it felt like he'd just used me for sex. Maybe that's what he had done. But I was always the one that used people for sex, not the other way around!

He shook his head at me and picked up his boxers from the floor, sliding them back on and covering up his now flaccid dick. Followed by his jeans. "That... that wasn't meant to happen." he sighed and picked up his shirt, before pulling it over his head. "Forget it happened. It didn't happen. If you tell anyone it did, I'll deny it, flat out."

I tried to cover myself up with the blanket. I felt violated now. Jon was completely rejecting me, after having abused me like some sort of sex doll.

"Fuck." He paused and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a distant sigh "You tell no one. Do you hear me? No one." He looked over at me and I could tell he was extremely serious.

"Why don't you want to stay?" I questioned him. I felt so upset now. I felt abused and rejected. I wanted him to stay, I needed someone to make me feel good about myself.

"I shouldn't have done that with you" he shook his head at me. "You mean nothing to me, do you understand that?"

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, he regretted sleeping with me and he wasn't even out of the room yet. How dare he?

"Why don't you just leave?" I spat the words at him and he shook his head in defeat, before picking up his shoes and storming out of the bedroom. I heard the door slam behind him as he made his way back out into the hallway. I'd gotten what I wanted, perhaps a bit too much, but I was far from satisfied. I'd hoped I'd get Jon for myself tonight, but it had gone completely wrong. Now I just felt alone and neglected. I leant over and picked up my phone, before typing in Brie's number. If Jon wasn't going to make me feel good, I knew she would. She always did.

* * *

I had no idea how to feel right now. I was so angry with myself, god damn I wanted to destroy this entire hotel, I wanted to rip Bryan into a million pieces, it was all his fucking fault. I didn't want to sleep with him. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I repeated it in my head enough times that it became foreign to me. I hated myself, I fucking despised my pathetic being. How could I do that to Phil? How could I do that to Brie?

The alcohol from earlier in the night was still making my vision go fuzzy as I pulled my key out of my pocket and tried to get it into my door. After a few attempts I finally got it in and threw myself into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't give a fuck who I woke up at this point, I really didn't. They could come to my room and rant and scream at me and I'd tell them to get out of my face. Everyone needed to get out of my face, everyone needed to leave me alone.

I made my way across the room to the bathroom. Once I was there I leaned over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I hated that person who looked back at me, he ruined everything. He fucked everything up, He'd destroyed the one perfect relationship he'd had with the best man he'd ever met and to add insult to injury he'd just slept with the best friend of the love of his life. He wasn't a man, he was a weed.

The anger pinched in my chest as I brought my fist up and slammed it into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. A few stray shards flew and hit my hand, leaving minor grazes across my knuckles.

I tried to make myself breath. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. But nothing was working, nothing was calming me down. I left the bathroom how it was, with pieces of mirror scattered all over the place and shut the door up, if I didn't have to look at it then it wasn't there. I could deal with the mess tomorrow morning.

I looked around the room looking for some sort of escape. I needed to get rid of this anger that was building up inside me. I needed it to go away, or I knew that something bad would end up happening. I couldn't find anything, except for a partially empty bottle of beer. I downed the last few mouthfuls and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

The depression had begun to set in. God I hated myself. I hated who I was. I hated what I had just done. But most of all I hated what I had done to Phil. He didn't know it yet, but I'd just destroyed any hope at him trusting me and his best friend ever again.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, utterly exhausted.

I had no idea what I was doing any more. All I wanted was Phil and I couldn't have him. I wanted him to be here so that I could cuddle him and make everything better. I wanted to fix everything that was going on between us. I wanted to have the answers for both of us, I really did. I felt the tears prick my eyes as I watched out of my window, up at the deep blue night sky.

I'd sighed to myself, as I considered sleeping. It would be a pointless thing to try and do. I'd often wake up, trying to grab Phil who wasn't there, only to realise I was alone in bed. My pillow would be soaked in tears and my heart would break for what felt like the 100th time. I needed Phil back, it was killing me not being with him, I was dying day by day and I couldn't stop it.

My body began to shut down as I laid on my bed thinking about how much of a mess I'd made over the past few weeks. I tried to think about what I should do, I needed to plead my case to Phil, he needed to know one way or another. He needed to know how I felt about him. I'd go to him tomorrow and tell him how much he means to me... yeah that's what I'd do.

I crawled up into my bed properly, before finally collapsing on the pillow. I didn't remember much else I after that, just crying.

My life without Phil was nothing, I was nothing without my perfect boyfriend by my side. I needed him back, one way or another.


	22. Confrontation

I switched the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I was in surprisingly high spirits today. Despite everything that had been going on as of late. The sun was shining outside and it was a good day.

Before I hopped in the shower I'd sent Bryan a text to tell him I'd be down to his room in a little while. I needed to find out what was said yesterday, if anything. I was slightly worried that Bryan would come up short. He didn't text me back last night, after that first one. I tried to get in touch with him a few times but I was completely blanked. I'd stayed up kind of late hoping that Jon hadn't found out that I'd set the whole thing up. He'd be furious if he found out.

I went back into my hotel room and dried the rest of my body. Before pulling on a fresh t-shirt, I'd be sporting a "I'm a Paul Heyman Guy" shirt today. One of the great things about being a WWE superstar, was that every time a new shirt was produced, for anyone, you'd be sent one in every size and colour. Advertising was everything in this business, and Vince never held back when it came to spoiling his talent. Especially main eventers such as myself.

I pulled on my boxers and jeans, followed by socks and shoes. Before grabbing my phone to see if I had received a reply, Bryan still hadn't got in touch with me. I was starting to worry slightly.

I sighed at the sight of Jon as my background. I really should have changed it by now, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He was so perfectly gorgeous in that photo of us, together. We both looked so happy at that point. It was hard to believe that everything had fallen apart so quickly.

With that I clicked the small lock button and slid my phone into my pocket before hunting for my room key. Once I'd found it I made my way to the door and let myself out, stepping out into the hall. It was surprisingly quiet this morning. Usually there'd be co-workers in and out of their rooms all day. I glanced down the hall in search of life but saw no one. As soon as I clicked my door shut, I heard the one behind me open. Jon stepped out into the hall and when he looked at me, he acted as if he'd seen a ghost, he looked terrified.

"You okay?" I asked him, as politely as I could. He looked like he'd had a rough night, his eyes were red and irritated and his hair was a bit of mess, I assumed it was because of what had happened between us over the past few weeks. Maybe he was loosing sleep over it like I was? My heart ached for my poor baby.

He nodded at me awkwardly and shut the door behind him.

"I'm just heading out to meet Colby for lunch." He tried to force a smile. After a few moments of silence he spoke again "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Bryan" I tried to act as discreet as possible. I didn't want to give him any indication that I was going there to talk about him. I put my room key in my pocket before turning to walk in the opposite direction to Jon. He stopped me by saying my name, and I turned around to look at him

"Why do you want to see Bryan?" He questioned me, and raised one eyebrow as he did so.

"No reason" I smiled at him "He's my friend, I haven't spoken to him in a while" I lied, It was only yesterday that I'd spoken to him, but I didn't want to indicate that there was anything going on. If Jon found out it was game over. He gave me slight half smile and then spoke again.

"Have fun." He turned on his heel and made this way to the elevator. Despite everything that was going on. I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he walked away from me. He looked so adorable today, in his leather jacket and tight jeans. I sighed and then turn around to carry on down to Bryan's room. That confrontation went extremely well, I thought to myself. Considering how bad it could have gone in a short amount of time.

I knocked on Bryan's door and waited for an answer. I heard fumbling behind the door and I glanced back down the hall for another look at Jon, but he was already gone. Bryan opened the door and looked terrified when he saw me.

"Why are you here?" He questioned me almost immediately.

"That's no way to welcome your best friend." I laughed at him, but inside I was wondering why he was so jumpy and nervous. "Are you okay?" I questioned him.

"Yeah?" He tried to shut the door slightly as he spoke, it was obvious that he was questioning his answer. He didn't know he if he was okay, he looked confused. As was I.

"Uh..." I paused and leant around the door, wondering why he didn't want to let me in. Was Brie in there? Did he think I'd get angry if he'd gone back to her? "I told you I was coming down to your room. Is this a bad time?" I finished.

He took a deep breath after I'd finished speaking and opened the door again, letting me into his mess of a room. "It's fine, come in. I haven't been able to find my phone all morning." He closed the door behind him and began searching the room again. By the looks of things he'd already turned the whole place upside down in his search for it.

I went over to his bed and moved his belt out of the way, before sitting myself down at the end of it. I entwined my fingers and twiddled my thumbs as I watched him walking from room to room, in search of his phone.

"Great news!" he called from inside the bathroom "Brie wants me back!"

"Oh good." I was happy to hear that, Bryan and Brie were made for each other, I knew that, he knew that and I was sure that Brie knew that as well. They just had a very unstable relationship, but who didn't? I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, leaning on the door frame "So you spoke to her then?"

"Yeah" He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face me, he had a smile on his face as he spoke. "I called her right after Jon left my room." As soon as the words had left his mouth, his expression changed completely. He swallowed and watched me, with fear in his eyes. I was seriously confused now. Why would he be nervous about telling me Jon was in his room? Wasn't that part of the plan?

"Jon was here?" I questioned him, looking around his room for any sign of my sweetheart's presence. I considered why Jon would have been up here in the first place, as my eyes darted around the messy room. In fact, why would they need to come up to Bryan's room? Weren't they going out for the night?

"Uh... yeah." Bryan turned his attention back to the sink area, moving different hair products and perfumes out of the way in search of his phone. "He came back up with me to have a drink, then he went back to his room." Bryan coughed. His voice was slightly shaky as he spoke. He picked up the small wash towel and grabbed his phone "Ha! Found it." He smiled and turned around and faced me.

"What did you two talk about?" I was curious now. I wanted to see if my plan had actually achieved anything, or if it was a total waste of time. I hoped Bryan had gotten something out of Jon. Anything that I could work with.

"Not much really." Bryan sighed and looked at his phone, before shoving it in his pocket and walking past me, out of the bathroom, I followed him. "He was kind of quiet." Bryan finally finished.

Jon... quiet? After alcohol? No way. I couldn't believe it. He must have really missed me as much as I missed him. I felt a slight sense of pride as I considered Jon feeling alone and upset without me. I knew it was fucked up but I didn't care, that's kind of what I wanted. I needed to know that I wasn't the only one in total agony over being alone.

"What time did he leave?" I continued on with my quest to find out everything about last nights events. I questioned Bryan, he looked up at me and studied me for a second. I really wanted to know the details, and I was growing impatient. I needed to know everything about the night they'd spent together, I wanted every sentence Jon had said in perfect detail.

"I don't know..." Bryan sat down on the bed and sighed before looking up at me "It wasn't late, I don't think... He left after Brie came back." Bryan looked down at the ground as he spoke to me. I worried that maybe Jon had said something negative and Bryan didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me.

"What else did he say about me?" I crossed my arms and watched Bryan intently. I needed to know every detail of last night, I was determined to find out, whether it be good or bad.

"I already told you Phil, he didn't say much." Bryan shuffled slightly before speaking again "I didn't want him to feel like I was interrogating him, so I just sort of kept myself to myself."

"That wasn't part of the plan." I told him matter-of-factly. I was stood in front of him now, I felt like I was his commanding officer and he was reporting back to me. It was weird, but it was what I wanted, so who was I to complain? I needed to find out everything, so I continued interrogating my troop.

"Well did he mention anything about Colby? Joe?" I pressed on at him, I needed to know, I was dying to find out what had been said. Why was Bryan being so off and quiet with me?

"Why would that matter? They're just friends." Bryan looked up at me. He looked nervous as he spoke. I was about to question it but I didn't want to let myself get side tracked, so I returned to my original question.

"Are you _sure_ he didn't say anything about me?" I tried one last attempt at getting anything out of Bryan "Good or bad, I don't care, just tell me what he said." I finished my sentence and waited for an answer.

"Jesus, what is this, 21 questions?" He stood up in protest and furrowed his brow in anger. "He didn't say anything about you Phil. He didn't say anything about anyone really. He just seemed really pissed off and upset for no reason. Now can you drop it?" Bryan dropped himself back down the bed and buried his face in his hands.

I watched Bryan in disbelief, I couldn't believe he's just lashed out at me. That was totally unlike him, I wasn't expecting it. I stayed silence before he spoke again.

"Brie is going to be back any minute" Bryan paused and looked up at me, letting his hands drop down, away form his face "You'd better go."

"Brie is fine with me, isn't she?" I began to start questioning why Bryan was so off with me. He never was. Unless... maybe he and Brie had been arguing again, but he'd just told me a few minutes ago that they were back together, he seemed extremely happy about it. When Bryan stayed quiet I decided it was best to just leave him to his own devices, I needed to think through what he'd told me, any way.

"Fine..." I looked down at him "I'll let myself out... enjoy your day with Brie."

With that I turned and headed towards the door, opening it and letting myself back out into the hallway, leaving Bryan where he was.

As I started to walk back to my room I wondered why Bryan had lashed out at me like he did. Maybe something had happened between him and Jon? Maybe Jon had found out and they'd argued about something? No that couldn't be it... Jon would have come and told me, wouldn't he?

My head was spinning as I reached my door and unlocked it, letting myself into my room again, before closing the door behind me.

I sat down on the end of my bed and thought through what had just happened. Everything that Bryan had just told me repeated itself in my head and I began to piece everything together as best as I could.

Jon had been quiet when he was with Bryan last night. That's what Bryan had told me at least. That certainly wasn't like my Jon to be quiet... and Bryan had told me that Jon left early, without saying much. I wondered where he must have gone so early? Maybe he went back to his room, perhaps he missed me. I missed him.

I thought about him being alone in his hotel room at night and my heart ached for him. My poor baby missed me, it was clear now. That's why he was so off with me earlier in the hall. My head span as I jumped from one thought to another. Although he could have been hung over. Maybe he went out drinking with Colby and Joe instead? I couldn't hold myself to any one thought, my brain kept jumping from track to track, unable to settle on anything.

I wanted Jon, and he wanted me. That was clear to me now. Regardless of whether he left Bryan's early or not, he was quiet and didn't say much. He looked so depressed earlier, he'd said those things outside of the night club to me... Why were we even apart? What was the point in being away from the one person that makes you feel like you can conquer the world? What's the point in being separate if all you want to do when you're alone is break down and cry.

Perhaps I was wrong. I knew it was wrong, for that matter. I'd made the biggest mistake ever, leaving my baby all on his own. Maybe it would be easier for me and Jon to be together, rather than apart. Sure he destroyed me when we were together, but comparing the pain of being with him, with the utter agony of being alone, it was pretty simple which one I'd prefer.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it, opening up my messages. I found the conversation with Jon and started scrolling up through everything we'd sent each other. Right up to that very first text he'd sent me.

"_What a catch."_

I smiled down at my phone as I remembered that night we'd spent together. It was the greatest and most passionate night of my life, that was for sure. Jon had shown me something that I'd never seen before, and I was so utterly in love with him for that. I scrolled further down the page, re-reading all of the messages send between the two of us, some of them made me smile and other's made me laugh. The cuter ones made my heart ache for him.

I felt my heart break as I read through the beginning of our relationship, text by text. I longed for it to be like that again. I wanted to be head over heels in love with Jonathan Good. I thought to myself for a moment. Maybe I was head over heels in love with him? He was all I ever thought about, he was the only thing that ever crossed my mind. Every song on my iPhone reminded me of him, one way or another. I loved him. I was in love with Jonathan Good. What the hell was I doing? Why was I still questioning this? I needed him back, I needed to make this right.

It was only once I reached the latest texts, that I realised just how in love Jon was with me. The amount of time's he'd text me saying _"I love you"_ or _"You look pretty" _for no reason, other than to make me feel good about myself. My chest was pounding.

My heart throbbed as I reached the last text I'd received from him. It was sent the night he'd spoken to me outside the club I'd been to with Bryan and Brie, he was watching me the entire time. I looked up him after I'd read it and he was smiling.

"_You looked beautiful tonight." _I read the text over and over again until it became foreign to me.

I stared at my phone for a few moments before it finally sank in. I was fucking it all up. Everything. I was destroying everything I had ever wanted and everything I'd ever truly had for no good reason. Jon was the love of my life, I loved him more than anything in this world. Picturing him with anyone else absolutely destroyed me and the nights alone were becoming unbearable without him.

Without thinking, I clicked on the text box and send him a message.

"_Can I see you today?"_

I fidgeted with my phone as I waited impatiently for a response. It only took a few moments for my phone to buzz in my hand, I opened up the text to read it. My heart skipped a beat as I did.

"_I'm in the elevator at the moment, be there soon. x"_

I smiled to myself as I read the text over and over. My heart was pounding in my chest now. I couldn't wait to see him. I couldn't wait to make things right again. A few moments passed at my phone buzzed in my hand again. I opened it and read what it said.

"_You look adorable today, baby. x"_

**A/N: for once I have nothing to say, although reviews would be nice :3_ - MNM_**


	23. What Took You So Long?

**A/N: Right well, here we go then. This chapter... well it took me forever to write, It's a lot longer than previous chapters, but a lot went on so I didn't want to rush it. It took me quite a while to finish because I really couldn't get into the mindset for writing, but I got there in the end, I guess. As always, reviews are very much welcome and much appreciated. – ****_MNM_**

I put my phone back in my pocket, my heart was pounding. My head was spinning with excitement. I had to try my hardest to stop myself from squealing as I stood in the elevator with Colby. He was fiddling on his phone and wasn't really paying much attention to me any way. I allowed a smile to spread across my face as I thought of Phil. He actually wanted to talk to me! He wanted to make it right, I knew he did. I did as well...

My smile widened and Colby looked up at me, he studied me for a moment before speaking, snapping me straight out of the distant planet I was on.

"Why are you so excited?" He smiled at me as the floor numbers ticked past in front of us, we were almost at our floor now. I could hardly contain my excitement, I'd be seeing Phil any minute and I couldn't wait. I felt like a little kid at Christmas.

"It's Phil, he wants to see me." I beamed at Colby and let out a light embarrassed laugh. He stayed silent for a moment before raising one eyebrow at me suspiciously. He sighed and shook his head slightly, before finally speaking.

"Jon..." he started, but before he could finish, the doors slid open. This was his floor. He looked out of the elevator down the empty corridor and stepped out, dragging me with him by my wrist. Before I had a chance to protest, the doors shut behind us and I turned my attention back to him. "You can't do this." He shook his head at me, finishing his sentence.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm not a little kid, I can handle it." I told Colby matter-of-factly. I knew why he didn't want me to go, he didn't want me to get hurt again. but at this point nothing he said would make me change my mind. I was going to see Phil whether he liked it or not.

"I'm not saying you can't handle it." He sighed and shuffled on his feet slightly, before finally releasing his grip on my wrist "What about Bryan?"

I'd broken down earlier and told Colby everything that happened between me and Bryan. He agreed that I'd done the right thing, leaving after everything had happened. He was still disappointed in me though, for doing what I did. I was disappointed too. I'd give everything to go back and _not _do it, but it had already happened, I'd dealt with the consequences, Phil didn't need to know.

"Bryan has absolutely nothing to do with this, Colby. Phil doesn't need to know." I repeated my thoughts back to Colby and he shook his head at me in frustration. He knew that the rest of the roster were in the rooms that littered the long hallway we were stood in. One of the doors could open at any moment and my secret would spread like wildfire so he leant forward and lowered his voice before he spoke.

"You slept together though! How do you think Phil would feel if he found out from someone else?" Colby was becoming desperate. I sighed and tried to shake the question off but Colby grabbed my arm "Seriously Jon. I'm not trying to stop you from going up there, by all means go, fix everything that needs fixing, but you have to tell Phil what happened. You owe him that much."

"Shall I tell him what happened between me and you whilst I'm at it?" I crossed my arms and questioned him, I was getting increasingly angry at him. He was pissing me off to no end. Why couldn't he be happy for me? Colby sighed and prepared himself to say something, but before he could I carried on talking.

"Colby you don't get it." I furrowed my brow, feeling anger pinch at my chest "This is the one chance I've had to fix things with Phil, he's been ignoring me for the past two weeks and now he wants to see me. Do you not get that? What am I meant to do? Go up there and say, '_sorry, but I slept with your best friend, and made out with my best friend for about 5 minutes... can we get back together?_' Somehow I don't think that's going to work out for me."

"What else are you going to do?" Colby raised his voice at me slightly, he stepped closer as our argument became more heated "What's going to happen if you go up there and _don't _tell him? He's only going to find out from someone else eventually!"

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm going to find out. I'd rather take my chances." I ended the argument and Colby shook his head in defeat, he'd given up, finally. I had won this one, but I knew it wouldn't be the last I'd hear about it. Even if I did get Phil back tonight, Colby would still press on at me to tell him, he was like that.

"If you don't tell him..." Colby sighed and watched me for a moment, finally stepping back out of my personal space "I don't know Jon... I'll be really disappointed in you."

I shook my head at him and turned around, making my way to the stairwell. Phil was only one floor up, so I didn't see a problem with walking it. Once I had made it half way up the set of stairs, I heard Colby shout my name. I rolled my eyes and stopped to turn around and face him.

"Good luck." He nodded at me and smiled slightly, before turning to go to his room. I had to give it to Colby, he was a trier. All he wanted was he best for me and I loved him for that, dearly. But I knew I was doing the right thing by not telling Phil. He didn't need to know, it would kill him if he found out. I knew what I would do. I'd go to Bryan after I'd finished talking to Phil and tell him to keep quiet, unless he wanted the rest of the locker room knowing he was gay... No, that wouldn't work, because then they'd all know that we'd slept together, and Phil would find out that way instead.

I tried my hardest to think of how I would go about this as I reached the top of the stairwell. I turned the corner and made my way down the corridor, before stopping outside of Phil's door.

My chest was pounding again. I had to try and steady my nerves before knocking. Once I did there was no going back, I had to try and make this work perfectly. With any luck Phil would be mine by the end of the day, I wanted to fall asleep holding him again, I knew that he loved that.

I knocked on the door, and panic set in. What was going to happen when he answered? I questioned myself as I waited for my sweetheart to come to the door. I tried to think of what I would say when Phil answered, but my brain was blank, I couldn't think clearly, not now at least.

The door swung open and Phil smiled up at me, his emotion was a mix of happiness and excitement. His beautiful smile made my heart melt and I felt relaxed again. He had that effect on me. I smiled at him and he took me by the hand, leading me into his hotel room.

As soon as I was inside, he shut the door behind me, and pushed me up against the wall. He pushed all of his body weight onto me and kissed me with intense amounts of passion. I instinctively opened my mouth and returned the favour. Phil ran his hands up the length of my legs and then up, under my shirt, his fingers tips traced patterned across my stomach and made me shiver with excitement.

"What took you so long?" He pulled away and watched me, with love drunk hazy eyes. He had a smile on his face now.

"Colby..." I sighed and wrapped my hands around Phils waist, before kissing at his neck. I bit and sucked at it, determined to leave my mark before we did anything else. I missed tasting his skin on the tip of my tongue. I felt like an addict who had just had his first hit in over 2 weeks. It was beautiful and oh so sweet.

Phil let out a soft moan and pressed his leg against my dick, which was getting harder by the second. I couldn't wait to make Phil mine again, I longed for it. I'd been wanting it for the past two weeks and I finally had it. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Come on" he whispered into my ear and I pulled away, inspected the red mark I'd left on his neck. A sense of achievement came over me as I studied the love bite just above his collarbone. He took me by the hands and led me to the bed, before pushing me down onto it. He crawled on top of me and straddled me, the way he used too. I missed him doing that to me. In fact it's what I had thought about the past few weeks when I was having some 'me' time. Phil on top of me, being as gorgeous and sexy as ever.

He turned his attention to my neck and began kissing at it, using his tongue to caress my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed in his heavenly scent. God this man was beautiful. I looked down and him and realised my dick was now hard as rock. I thought about all of those lonely nights without Phil, how I'd longed for him and this moment together.

But, I'd come here to fix things between us. This wasn't right, we weren't meant to have sex and magically make up. It didn't work like that, I knew it didn't. We needed to talk things through, otherwise we'd get no where. We'd be back in that same old awkward rut we'd been in for the past two weeks. I needed him to know that I wanted to fix things between us.

"Phil... stop." I wrapped my arms around his waist and opened my eyes. Phil grunted is disagreement but eventually pulled away from me and rested his hands on my neck, he looked deep into my eyes and waited for me to speak again.

"We can't do this." I sighed and studied his expression for a moment, he didn't look angry, for once. I was relieved when he half smiled down at me "We need to talk..." I continued "properly, about out relationship. We can't just jump straight into having sex. I want to make this right between us."

"Really?" He watched me for a moment, as if I'd said something completely out of the ordinary. After a few moments that half smile left his face and he sighed and looked down at me "...I know we need to talk, actually. I just didn't think you'd want to."

Phil climbed off of me and sat himself down on the bed, he took my hand in his and smiled at me reassuringly. I knew I had to start talking first, I just didn't know where to start. I had so much I needed to say to him, but I didn't know how to organize it all. I had to sit for a few minutes before I finally started speaking, Phil was silent and watched me with bated breath the entire time.

"Phil..." I started "I love you, more than anything. You know that don't you?"

He nodded at me and gave me another adorable half smile. I felt reassured when he did that and carried on.

"I want to be with you. I want to make you mine again, I really want you to be _my_ boyfriend." I paused "I realise that I was a complete dick to you when we were together, and I couldn't be more sorry." I sighed and looked deep into his eyes, hoping that that might show just how sincere I was "but I need to know if you _actually_ want to be with me. I don't want you to say yes now, only to change your mind later."

"What makes you think I'll change my mind?" The smile left his face once again and he watched me, in confusion. His head tipped to the side slightly as he spoke.

"Well you've strung me along for the past few weeks whilst you've tried to make a decision about us." I struggled to keep strong as I spoke to Phil, I hated talking about emotions, I hated breaking down in front of people, but I knew that Phil needed to know everything I was willing to tell him. "Phil I can't keep waiting for you, We both love each other, don't we? So why can't we just be together? You mean the world to me, you know that. Whatever it will take to make it right between us, I'll do it. Just say you'll take me back, please?"

He thought for a moment before finally looking up and answering me.

"Of course we can be together. Why do you think I messaged you? I'm not trying to string you along, believe me that's the last thing I wanted to do. I just needed to realise what was really important to me, and now I have." Phil smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back."Baby, you mean the world to me. I want to fix this as well, so let's just, fix it?"

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face again.

"So you'll be mine again?" I beamed at him, I was far too excited. I felt like running out in to the hall and screaming '_I AM IN LOVE WITH PHIL BROOKS!' _I wanted everyone to know, I really did.

"Of course I will." He grinned at me, before jumping up and wrapping his arms around my neck, he planted yet more kisses on my lips and cheek.

This moment, right here, was perfect. I never wanted to let go of Phil, not as long as I was still breathing. Phil was my life, it had always been that way. Every since we'd spent that first night together, I knew that he was my soul mate. We were made for each other. This moment together was utterly perfect. Nothing could ruin it, absolutely nothing.

* * *

I felt like I was flying, I was so damn happy. I had Jon again, he wanted me as much as I wanted him! Everything was perfect again. I had the love of my life back, and I wouldn't ever be stupid enough to let him go again. I kissed him a few more times before moving my attention down to his neck. I started of by kissing it. His mood changed, as he relaxed into me slightly. I waited for the perfect moment to start biting and sucking at it. Now that our conversation was over I knew what I wanted, and I was sure that Jon would be up for it as well.

As soon as I did he let out a soft moan, I knew where this was going, and I couldn't wait. I needed Jon to make me feel good about myself again, I needed him to own me, and I knew exactly how to get around him. He was still wearing his clothes and jacket from earlier. He hadn't had a chance to remove it since I threw myself on him so quickly.

I pushed Jon back onto the bed, taking control of the situation. I crawled on top of him again and rubbed against his crotch a few times. He watched me move and bit his lip slightly. He half smiled at me before sitting up to kiss me again. He ran his hands up my legs and under my shirt. I was expecting him to take it off but he started tickling me, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I was extremely ticklish.

"Stop it" I tried to pull him off of me, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. He smiled at me and then stopped, before pulling my shirt off and throwing it to the floor next to us. He turned his attention to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone, and then smothering my chest with them, I had my arms wrapped around him, and I was still grinding up against him slightly.

I really wanted to see his naked body, It had been far too long since I'd seen it in all it's glory, and god it was perfect. I pulled Jon's jacket off over his shoulders and down onto the bed. He took it off and threw it across the room in the heat of the moment, before growling at me. He returned his attention to my mouth, being more forceful this time, he slipped is tongue around mine until I eventually pulled away, trying to string together a sentence.

"Let me be the guy tonight?" I asked, in between breaths. I'd always wanted to take control of Jon, I wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of a guy... Not just any guy, I wanted to feel Jon in a way that I'd never been able to before. Jon pulled away from me and looked up hesitantly, I could tell he wasn't comfortable with it. But if he loved me he'd let me do it.

"...okay." He tried to force a smile and I pressed my lips against his again, before he had a chance to change his mind. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his shoulders onto to the bed, he picked it up threw it on the floor next to mine, I ran my hands across his chest and stomach and smiled down at him.

I moved my attention down to his lower body, before unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling his rock hard dick out. I pushed him back into the bed with some force and then wandered down his body. he threw his head back in pure satisfaction as I slipped his dick in my mouth and began tracing little circles around the tip of his hard on. Just as I was about to take his full length in my mouth, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I tried to ignore it, so did Jon. Luckily, after about 20 seconds it stopped. I returned my full attention to the task in front of me, before my phone rang again. I sighed and took his dick out of my mouth, before taking my phone out of my pocket. He groaned in protest and opened his eyes to look down at me. I looked at the screen and saw it was Bryan calling, his name flashed at the top of the screen, along with his picture.

Jon looked down at the screen, curious as to who wanted to contact me so desperately, and sighed when he saw the name at the top of the screen.

"Don't answer it." He ordered me, I looked up at Jon and then at the screen again, before the ringing stopped and turned into a missed call. I was about to put my phone away when it started again, I let out an annoyed sigh and moved my thumb over the green answer button, Jon interrupted me again.

"Seriously, don't." He was frantic now. I looked up at him in confusion as my phone continued to buzz and ring in my hand.

"Why not?" I paused "It could be an emergency."

I pressed my finger to the green answer button and Jon rolled his eyes at me. I answered with a simple 'Hey' and Bryan asked me if I was busy.

"Yeah kind of." I laughed slightly as I answered. "Why what's up?"

I looked up at Jon as Bryan began running his mouth, telling me all about Brie and Nikki and some guy that had been arrested at a club. He told me he was still in his room, he wasn't going to go down there unless someone went with him. He tried to bribe me, telling me there'd be another blowjob in it for me if I went down there now. Jon looked really uncomfortable as I spoke. He watched me awkwardly as I answered Bryan with simple yes and no's. I sighed down the phone and then rolled my eyes at Jon.

"Look, I need to go." I cut Bryan off mid sentence "I'll talk to you later."

I said my goodbyes to Bryan and hung up the phone. Jon looked down at me, he looked as If he'd just seen a ghost, he was tense and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him as I got up to my knee's again, ready to carry on sucking him off, if he wanted me to, of course.

"Nothing..." He sighed and leaned back again "I just don't like Bryan." He tried to let out a light laugh as I watched him. I had no idea why he hated Bryan so much, but I let it slide. I wasn't going to let it bother me at the moment in time. I returned to how I was just a few moments ago and we were finally back into the swing of things.

I took Jon's length in my mouth and down my throat and he let out a load moan of appreciation and I continued sucking, getting faster every time he moaned with satisfaction. We carried on for a few minutes, he was enjoying himself and I was enjoying watching him. I saw no reason to stop just yet.

Once he'd had enough, he pushed me away slightly. I stood up and crawled on top of him, straddling him once again. He groaned slightly as I rubbed up against his dick, I was still wearing my jeans, and I wanted to tease him. I smiled down at him and he looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

I felt his phone buzz against my leg and I sighed, Nobody was going to leave us alone tonight. The one night we needed to be alone, and everyone wanted to talk to us.

"How about we switch our phones off?" I let out a light laugh and he nodded at me in agreement. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched the off button, before throwing it down on the bed next to us. Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket and watched him fiddle with it, I looked at the screen as he opened the text message he'd just been send, and my stomach dropped when I read it.

"_Ready for round two? ;) I'm lonely as fuck! Come to my room?"_

I looked at the screen in disbelief, and then to Jon. He watched me, fear filling his eyes. It took a few moments for me to come back to my senses, but as soon as I did I stood back up and grabbed my shirt from the floor, before pulling it back over my head. I clenched my fists and watched him, my breathing was heavy now. I was just about ready to destroy the entire fucking room, Jon included.

"Tell me you didn't." I watched him like a hawk, as he sat up straight and tried to gather his thoughts, before doing up his jeans again. My chest ached as the text message I'd read floated around in my head repeatedly. How the fuck could he do this to me? how could Bryan? I'd never felt more betrayed in all my life. I stomach twisted itself into a tight knot and I felt anger burn up inside me.

"Jonathan Good, answer me." I tried to stay strong. I knew I wouldn't cry, but I was damn near close to it. I wanted to break down right here and now, but I knew I couldn't.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, before nodding his head. It felt like my heart had broken into a million pieces. I shook my head and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"and you were going to do it again." I watched him still. His head shot up and he began to explain.

"No, no I wasn't. It was a one time thing, I told him it would never happen again. I told him that was it." He stood up and walked over to me, grabbing hold of my hand, I pulled away almost as soon as he'd made contact "baby, please believe me. It made a mistake, I was drunk and lonely and..." He paused "I love you. Please don't let this change what you think of me. I love you, I swear I do."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?" I screamed at him, I couldn't hold onto it any more, I was going to fucking kill him.

"I didn't think you'd need to know." He sighed against and shuffled on his feet "I was a mistake, there's nothing going on between us. I swear to you." He was pleading with me now.

"Why!?" I pushed him slightly as I spoke, god I hated him. I wanted to skin him alive "Why Bryan, of all people? Why the fuck did it have to be him!?" I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I spoke. Anger coursed though me as I watched him, in some ways I believed him when he said that it was a mistake. I was sure he meant what he said earlier when he'd turned up at my room, he wouldn't have said those things to just any one. He really did mean them. I tried to figure out why I was so angry with him still, and it took a minute for me to realise it wasn't Jon who I was furious with. It was Bryan. How the fuck could he do that to me? My best fucking friend. God damn I hated him, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to fucking destroy that ass hole!

Without waiting for an answer from Jon, I stormed across the room and put my shoes back on, tying them up as fast as I could. Jon took this as a signal that he should probably follow me. He put his shirt back on, and tried to catch up with me. As soon as I was done with my shoes I made my way across the room, I wasn't going to wait for him. I made my way back out into the hallway. Jon rushed to keep up with me, he followed me.

"Where are you going!?" He called after me, but it was no good. I was on path of destruction, nobody was going to stop me. I was going to fucking kill that bearded weasel, I was going to rip that disgusting beard right off of his god awful face. God fucking damn, I hated him so much.

Jon shut my room door behind him and followed me to the end of the corridor. I slammed my fist onto Bryan's door so hard that I was sure half of the hotel heard it, I was surprised that I didn't break through to the other side. I was feeling ridiculously impatient so I banged on it a few more times.

"FUCKING ANSWER THE DOOR." I shouted at the top of my lungs, before giving his door one last hefty kick.

"Don't do this." Jon tried to reason with me, he tried to take my hand but I wasn't having it, no fucking way, I pulled away almost immediately again.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once in your life? I'll do what I damn well please! You have no say in this!" Just as I finished my sentence, Bryan's door swung open and he stood there, his eyes darted between me and Jon, and panic spread across his face.


	24. You're Dead To Me

"Yeah, I'd be scared too." I let out a sarcastic laugh and clenched my fists as I watched Bryan shuffle on his feet uncomfortably.

"I can explain" He started speaking, but before he could finish his sentence I threw myself at him, tackling him to the ground, I threw punch after punch at his face and body, making contact multiple times. He struggled at fought with me, but I wasn't easing up. I was going to fucking kill him. I didn't care any more. I hated the man that was laid underneath me, I wanted to destroy him.

"Phil, stop!" Jon wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me off of Bryan, he was a lot stronger than me, that was true. I tried to pull away but Jon had a firm grip on me, he refused to let go. He tried to pull my arms into the embrace as well but I struggled with him.

Bryan made his way to his feet and rubbed his cheek. I had caught him a fair few times there, and I could see the bruises already appearing. I tried to take a few deep breaths as Jon kept his arms wrapped around me. Bryan looked up at me, regret and disappointment flooding his face.

"Are we calm now?" Jon asked me, he still hand his arms wrapped round my torso. I lied and nodded, he slowly released his grip on me and I shook him off the rest of the way, my anger was getting the better of me. I was breathing heavily now, slightly warn out from my attack on my former best friend. Bryan watched me with bated breath. It was tense now, nobody was saying anything, everyone felt paralysed.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Bryan shook his head at me and sighed, finally breaking the silence. The anger took control again and I went for him, but before I could make contact, Jon grabbed me, and pulled me back. It pissed me off so much that he kept pulling me away. I had so much pent up anger that I needed to let out, and Bryan was the perfect punch bag.

"You know what my fucking problem is!" I shouted at him, Jon pleaded with me to be quiet, but I wasn't having any of it. I was furious with him and the pathetic excuse of a man stood in front of me "How the fuck could you!? How fucking dare you call me your friend!? How could you do that to me!?" I was breathing heavily again, I was ready for round three, I wanted to go for him again. I wanted to kill him, I knew I would. I swore to myself as I waited for him to answer.

After a few seconds of silence, Bryan let out a light laugh and the anger welled up inside of me for what felt like the 100th time this evening. I turned my attention to Jon and pushed him off of me.

"You can get the fuck away from me as well!" I struggled with him and finally got him to release his grip "I hate you both! God damn how could you do that to me Jon!?" I pleaded with him to give me an answer, Bryan stayed silent and Jon watched the ground, he was paralysed, he didn't say anything.

"You know..." Bryan started, I shot daggers at him as he stepped closer to me, before lowering his voice "Jon came onto me."

"That's a blatant lie!" Jon finally came out of his trance and spoke up. I could tell he was getting frustrated as well, but I was thankful that, for once, it wasn't aimed at me "You came onto me! I was drunk. You know that Bryan. Don't try to turn this around on me! Don't try to turn Phil on me!"

I stayed quiet now, I wanted to see how this panned out between them. I needed to decide who I was going to believe. It was a hard decision as I watched them argue back and forth. On one hand, Bryan was my best friend, and had been for years. On the other, Jon was the love of my life, but had only been a part of my life for just over a month.

Bryan didn't know what to say at this point, he looked Jon up and down before laughing in his usual mocking tone. He tried to make light of the situation.

"Come on guys, chill out. It's not a big deal." He looked back and forth at both of us and I shook my head at him, before letting out a long anger-fuel sigh.

"Not a big deal!?" I spoke up, my voice was getting louder again "Of course it's a big fucking deal! You slept with my boyfriend! I can't believe you!" I shook my head and him and grinned at me.

"Actually, he wasn't you're boyfriend when we slept together, so..."

"That doesn't make any fucking difference! You know Jon's mine! you shouldn't have even thought about going after him!" Jon was staying deadly quiet as me and Bryan squared up to each other. I did see a slight smile spread across his face as I mentioned that Jon was mine, and that calmed me slightly.

One of the doors opened outside in the hall and we began to gather an audience. Randy and Alberto made their way to Bryan's door and leant against either side of the frame. I was going to say something to them but I shrugged it off, they watched the situation develop before finally speaking up.

"So, what's actually going on between you three?" Randy questioned us as a group. Bryan looked at him but didn't answer, Jon was still staying quiet.

"Well, from what I can gather..." Alberto started, in his blunt American accent. Nobody would have guessed that the Mexican accent Alberto spoke with, was put on "Jon and Bryan spent the night together, and Phil has just found out." He finished his sentence and his gaze darted between me, Bryan and Jon.

I shook my head in defeat and watched the floor, listening to Randy and Alberto give a running commentary of what was going on. The anger was still burning inside of me at this point. It was taking all my energy to not go for Bryan again.

"Please, don't stop because we're here..." Randy grinned at Bryan, I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. "This is better than Jerry Springer."

Alberto laughed at Randy's pathetic Joke and Bryan turned his attention back to me.

"Phil." He grabbed my arm and I looked back up at him. "Whatever, it's done now. for fuck sake, get over it. It was just sex, and not very good sex, I might add." He shook his head at me and let out a pathetic sigh. I couldn't control myself any more, the anger pinched at my chest and I went for him again. I threw my self on top of him and began throwing punch after punch. Randy and Alberto were cheering in the hall, laughing all the while. Bryan managed to push me off of him and I gave him one last warning.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" I scowled at him "Never speak to me again! Do you hear what I'm saying? Get that through your thick skull. I want nothing more to do with you! You're dead to me!" I spat the last words at him and Bryan watched me in disbelief, he couldn't understand what I'd just said to him. I'd given up with Bryan now, he knew how I felt. so I turned my attention to Jon.

"and as for you..." I was about to lash out at him, I was going to hurt him, I really wanted to. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me, but I was cut off by Brie turning up at the door, she pushed past Randy and Alberto and stepped into the room, she looked terrified as she studied all three of us before asking what was going on.

"The plot thickens" Randy sniggered and Alberto punched him, indicating that he needed to shut up, he looked really interested in what was going on now.

I stared at Brie for a few moments before turning my attention to Bryan.

"Do you want to tell her?" I let out a pathetic laugh, and Jon turned away from Brie, dropping his head down as he did so. I watched Jon out of the corner of my eye as Bryan stuttered, trying to explain. He rambled on for a few moments before I finally took charge of the situation.

"Your boyfriend had sex with my boyfriend." I nodded my head at her "Yeah, that happened."

Alberto and Randy stood, still as statues, they were obviously shocked by the development of the argument. They gasped as I told Brie what happened. I finally felt drained. This whole argument had taken it out of me, everything was just too much. I still had the energy to take down an army, but I felt half-dead.

"Are you kidding me!?" Brie screamed, it felt like her voice had burst my eardrum. She dropped her bag on the floor, Foundation and eyeliner fell out and rolled across the floor. She stormed across the room, grabbing a chunk of Bryan's hair and slapping his face. Randy and Alberto laughed and sniggered out on the hall, they chanted and cheered Brie on before turning to mocking "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" chants. Brie was screaming and going absolutely insane at Bryan, she wasn't paying attention to anything any more.

I sighed as I watched them, and looked up at Jon. Who was still watching to floor, he looked defeated.

I felt that familiar drowning feeling take over my entire body. I needed to get out of this room, everything was just too much for me. I shook my head at Brie and Bryan before pushing past them and making my way to the door. I shoved Alberto out of the way and stormed off down the hall.

"Well that was rude." Alberto spoke to Randy as I pushed him out of the way, they watched each other for a moment and then Randy turned to Jon.

"Well go after him then!" He called into the room, where Brie and Bryan were still arguing. A few moments later I heard him running up behind me, my stomach dropped as I considered the confrontation that was about to happen. I didn't need this, not now. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Was that too much to ask?

I rolled my eyes and stopped before turning around to face him.

"Please don't... I can't loose you again." He took hold of my waist and tried to pull me closer to him. I was having none of it, he was't going to get around me that easily.

"I'm leaving." I paused "don't you dare follow me." I warned him, I spoke quietly though, knowing that Randy and Alberto were probably listening. Jon watched me for a few moments, he looked distraught. He was about to say something, but I spoke before he had the chance.

"Get the fuck off me!" I scowled at him, I heard Randy and Alberto whisper to each other at the end of the hall. Jon finally gave up and let me go. I turned on my heel and made for the steps. I knew the elevator would take too long to get up here and I needed to get away as quick as possible. I heard Randy say something to Jon and I heard Jon snap back at him. The voices became more and more distant with each step I took down the long flight of stairs. The further away the voices got, the better I felt.

My stomach twisted itself into a knot and my heart ached as I made my way downstairs. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I continued to make my way down to the lobby. I hated Bryan. I hated Jon. I hated everyone right now.

Just as I was about to reach the last set of stairs, I heard the distant voices of Colby and Joe making their way up from the lobby. I sighed and tried to wipe away whatever tears I could. _This was just what I needed_, I thought to myself. I lowered my head, in the hopes that I could just slide past them undetected. As always, my plans never worked.

"Phil?" Colby tried to grab my attention. I pushed past both him and Joe and carried on down the stairs, completely ignoring him. I heard Colby tell Joe to hold on and he rushed after me, he followed me down back into the lobby of the hotel. A few of the other guests looked around at me as I stormed across the open space, tears streaming down my face, Colby in hot pursuit.

I pushed the spinning glass door and made my way out onto the streets of Dallas. Colby wasn't far behind me now, I wanted to run away from him, but I knew I couldn't, he was faster. Just as I was about to walk out into the parking lot, he managed to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm and I stopped to looked around at him. He sighed as he watched the tears stream down my face.

"You found out." he stated. He already knew. How could Jon tell Colby and not me? My chest ached even more as the thought span around in my head. I nodded up at Colby and he pulled me into the tightest hug he could. I clung onto him and let the tears stream down my face. I was going to break down in front of everyone, but for once I didn't care. Colby stroked my back as I weeped into his chest. A few people looked over at me with confused faces, but I let it slide. After I'd managed to calm down slightly, he released me from his grip, and held onto my hands before looking me dead in the eye.

"Bryan means nothing to Jon." he tried to reassure me, he nodded his head as he spoke and squeezed my hands slightly "I'm not saying this because I'm his friend. I'm saying it because I know it's true. Jon told me that it was a mistake."

I listened to Colby and tried to make his words sink it. It was all a lot to take in one day, I felt exhausted. I was completely drained. I sighed and nodded as he carried on talking.

"Phil, I've never seen Jon as happy as he is when he's with you. Believe me, you mean the world to him. He loves you more than anything in this world. Just don't throw this away over one silly mistake."

"But-" I stuttered "Bryan sent him a text when we were together, he was going to do it again wasn't he?"

"No! He wasn't!" Colby pleaded with me "If I know my best friend, which I hope I do... he wouldn't have lied to me earlier. He was so torn up about what happened, he was distraught. He wouldn't do it again, I know he wouldn't."

I tried to think for a moment, but I couldn't. My mind was hazy with confusion. I didn't know what to think now, I didn't know who to believe or where to go.

"Come on." He tugged on my hands slightly and lead me back into the hotel, he wrapped his arm around me as we made our way back across the lobby "Come and hang out with me and Joe for a while?" He finished his sentence and gave me a reassuring smile. As nice as the offer seemed, I couldn't do it. I needed to be alone right now. I tried to force a slightly smile at him before I spoke, but it was no use.

"Thank you for the offer, really..." I paused "but I think I'm going to go back to my room." I sighed as I spoke. "I just need to be alone right now." I finally admitted. All I wanted to do now was go upstairs and curl up in a ball, my emotions had completely taken over and I felt like a pathetic excuse of a person. I tried my hardest not to let my depression show though. Colby nodded at me, he walked with me back upstairs before he met up with Joe and went his own way. I was cautious as I made my way up the stairs, I didn't want to bump into any one, not right now. But to my surprise the hallway had been cleared since our argument earlier. Everyone had gone back to their rooms except one person.

"Phil?" Jon jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed over to me, taking my hands in his. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to go into my room and be left alone, but I didn't have the energy any more. I pushed past him and made my way into my room, leaving the door open. He followed me into my room cautiously and shut the door behind him. I walked over to my bed and threw myself on it, before crawling up and resting my head on the pillow.

I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes again. Jon perched himself on the end of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, he twisted around slightly and watched me as I silently cried to myself. I was glad he couldn't see my face. I tried to blink back the tears as I felt the sudden tiredness over take me. I wanted to sleep. I wanted this day to be over already.

"...I'm sorry."

Jon waited for me to answer him, but I wouldn't. He didn't deserve answer, I didn't want to give him one. I stayed silent and closed my eyes. My face was still wet from crying, but I didn't care at this point. I left Jon sat on the end of the bed as I fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think will happen between Phil and Jon now? God they're just so volatile aren't they? - _MNM_**


	25. Mountain Creek Lake

_They were with each other, Jon and Bryan. Bryan was on top of my baby, he was kissing Jon, and Jon was letting him. Why would he let him? I could see it as clear as day but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I needed to stop it. I needed it to end._

_Bryan was making love to Jon on my bed. My bed at home in Chicago. They were both completely naked, Jon was moaning Bryan's name, he was telling Bryan how much better he was compared to me. He was asking for it harder, he wanted more of it, Bryan was moaning in pleasure. My chest was aching. I hated this._

_They stopped and changed position. Jon climbed on top of Bryan, he guided Bryan's dick to where it needed to be and they began making love again. Jon was enjoying every moment of it. I wanted to stop it, I needed to stop it. I had to break it up. I wanted to cry, it hurt so much._

_Bryan was smiling up at Jon, he was making him squirm in pleasure. Jon had never let me do that to him, I wanted to do that to him. Why did Bryan get to do it and not me? What made Bryan so special?_

_This agonizing torture went on for a few minutes. I couldn't move, I just had to stand here and endure it. Jon continued to bounce up and down on top of Bryan and I felt like I was going to cry. Bryan pushed Jon off of him onto the bed and positioned himself over my sweethearts mouth. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't._

_He started talking dirty to Jon as he began stroking himself. Jon wanted it, he begged for it. He told Bryan how much nicer he tasted compared to me. I wanted to scream out in anger but I couldn't find my voice. This was killing me._

_He was going to cum at any moment. He didn't miss an opportunity to tell Jon that, and Jon kept begging for it. My chest tightened as I knew what was about to happen, Bryan let out one last strained moan and..._

I shot up in bed, my body covered in cold sweat. I was breathing heavily as I looked around at my hotel room. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. But I could hear the distant breathing of Jon who was laid next to me. He'd obviously turned the light off and crawling into bed with me after I'd fallen asleep earlier in the day.

I sighed and swivelled around in bed, so that I was sitting on the edge. I bought my hands up and rubbed my eyes and face, before picking up my phone. It was next to my bed, Jon must have moved it after I threw it down yesterday.

I clicked the power button and waited for it load up. Once the welcome screen had flashed up I checked the time. It had just gone 4.a.m. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket, before getting out of bed to put some shoes on. I needed to get out of the room for a bit, I needed to clear my head. I saw no harm in leaving Jon where he was whilst he slept off the events from yesterday.

I tried to be as quiet as I could whilst I pulled my shoes back on. as I made my way to the door, I picked up my room key. Jon wouldn't be able to let himself out if I took it, but I figured I'd be back before he woke up any way, so it didn't matter either way.

I closed the door around as quietly as I could and looked up and down the empty corridor. I had no idea where I was going to go. I didn't know what I was going to do. Usually in this situation I'd go and see Bryan... _Bryan_, my chest tightened again as the thought of Jon and Bryan being intimate flashed across my brain. I sighed before heading to the elevator and clicking the button. It took a few minutes to reach my floor but once I did, I stepped in a made my way down to the lobby. It was completely empty, except for one lone receptionist who was watching something on the small TV behind the desk. She smiled at me as I made my way outside.

I started walking aimlessly down the street. I was sure if I walked for long enough I'd find somewhere to go. It was good thinking time. The streets were almost empty, expect for the odd that car that drove past. The street lights and bar signs illuminated the paths I was walking down. A group of drunk girls fell out of a club that I'd just past and stumbled past me, one of them stopped and asked me for a cigarette.

"I don't smoke" I shook my head at her, and her friends all giggled behind her.

"Aren't you that wrestler guy?" One of them asked me, her voice shakey, she'd obviously had a lot to drink. I was about to answer her and say yes, but I thought better.

"No" I paused "no I'm not." I shook my head at her, the group of girls all giggled amongst themselves, then said goodnight and carried on to their hotel. I continued on my pointless walk through the streets of Dallas.

I walked for about 20 minutes, before finally finding a park. It bordered a huge lake which had a large purple sign that read "Mountain Creek Lake". I pushed the small gate open and made my way inside, following the beaten down concrete path set up that intertwined with tree's and bushes, along with the odd picnic bench. The park was empty, except for the odd drunken couple. I even past a couple of early morning commuters.

I made my way the edge of the lake, and found a bench. I sat down and watched the water reflect the night sky. The sky was clear and filled with a million stars tonight. I looked across the water and considered everything that had gone on. It was really calming, being able to sit here on my own, away from the world for a little while.

I watched the water create tiny ripples against the wind, and the tree's that surrounded me rustled slightly as a breeze passed. The sun was only just beginning to peek out of the horizon. I sighed at the sight of it.

"Phil?" I furrowed my brow in confusion as the voice intruded my ears. I had to consider who it was before I turned around to look. Brie walked over to me, her arms keeping her cardigan wrapped around her. She sat down next to me and tried to force a smile. Her eyes were red and her hair was a bit of a mess, but she still looked really pretty.

"What are you doing out here?" I watched her, I was kind of happy she was here. I mean, at least I wasn't completely alone. Brie of all people would understand how I was feeling right now, considering she was in exactly the same situation. Although I had to admit, I'd be more upset if Jon had slept with a woman, I don't know why it worked that way.

"I needed some where to clear my head." She shrugged at me and then carried on talking "Why are you here?"

"Sort of the same thing." I sighed and looked back up at the horizon. Brie crossed her legs and turned to face me slightly.

"Phil..." Brie started, I turned my attention back to her "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Don't be sorry." I paused "It wasn't your fault." I shrugged off her apology and she shuffled closer to me, wrapping her arm around my bicep and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I am sorry though. You don't deserve that." She stroked my arm slightly and watched the view with me.

"and you do?" I questioned her. She seemed to forget that Bryan had cheated on her as well, it wasn't just me who had been betrayed yesterday.

"It's not the first time it's happened Phil, you know that." She sighed. I knew she was right. Bryan was the biggest cheat I'd ever met. I always had my suspicions but they really came true when he slept with the love of my life. My chest ached as the idea repeated itself in my head "Bryan cheats-" she paused "-cheated on me all the time."

I brought my hand up and stroked her arm, she didn't feel cold this time. She sighed again and held onto me a little tighter.

"So what made you come here?" I asked her, finally breaking the silence and trying to turn the topic to something a bit lighter. She smiled up at me before answering.

"My Mom used to bring me and Nikki here for summer break. It was always a really long drive from Arizona, but it was always worth it. We'd stop at different tourist attractions on the way." She laughed slightly before carrying on "We used to love coming here, me and Nikki."

I smiled as she told me more about the summer breaks she used to enjoy with Nikki. I finally started to relax a little as we laughed and joked about when she first wanted to become a wrestler, and when we'd first become friends years ago. Before Bryan and Jon had even left wrestling school.

Once the jokes had stopped we were back to silence, we watched the sun rise even more before she spoke again.

"How did you and Jon start dating?" She looked up at me, waiting for the full blown story of how me and my Jon had fallen in love. I didn't know if I had the energy in me to tell in all, but I would try. She seemed really excited to know.

"It was a while ago now. I'd actually had a crush on him for a while, but I always assumed it was just a crush, I mean, I thought I was straight" Brie looked up at me, totally engaged in what I was saying, it felt nice having this much attention from one person "I was having sex with some girl that I'd picked up in a bar, and after she left Jon texted me saying that he'd seen her leaving my room, he invited me to his room and when I got there everything just sort of happened. Our first kiss... the first time we were together sexually. We didn't go all the way on the first night but it was close enough."

Brie giggled as I continued my story and told her about what Jon had done to me that night, she thought it was adorable. I told her all about how we'd had sex the next night, and fell asleep holding each other, she told me how cute it was.

"When did you know that you were in love?" She finally asked me. The sun was almost fully up now. Half of the sky was still a murky blue, but the other half was a brilliant orange.

"I don't know... I guess I just..." I thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to word it "It was like I was already in love, but I finally realised it once we were together. If that makes sense?" Brie thought for a moment and then nodded up at me in understanding.

"It was like that with me and Bryan, when we first got together." She sighed and returned her gaze to the sun that was now lighting up half of the sky.

"Are you going to go back to him?" I questioned. I was curious to know. I really wished she wouldn't. She deserved so much better than him. I hoped she knew that as well.

"I don't think I am." She smiled at me. I was confused as to why she was so happy about that. I was distraught when I broke up with Jon. It felt like it had killed me. Before I could ask why, she carried on talking "I deserve better than Bryan. It's taken me this long to realise it, but I finally have. Nikki has been telling me all along that Bryan wasn't a good guy, and every time he cheated on me, I shrugged it off. I'm not going to let him control me any more." She smiled at me and I smiled back, I really was happy for her. She was right, she did deserve better and I knew she'd find it.

"Phil..." she changed the subject again "What are you going to do about Jon?" She watched me as I considered the question. I was back to not knowing again. I knew that I loved Jon, and he loved me, I'd figured that out now. But it seemed like whenever anything good happened in my life, it was followed by something disastrous.

"I don't know." I sighed "I know I need to fix things between us, I'm not going to give up on us. But I just don't know what to think after what happened."

"I believe Jon." She looked up at me again "I do think he made a mistake, Phil. He really means it when he says he loves you. I see the way he looks at you. I can tell how much you mean to him."

"I believe him as well. I just don't know how to let it go. It's not something I can just get over." I paused "I mean, he cheated on me. Didn't he?"

"Phil, he didn't cheat on you." Brie became serious as she looked up at me "You were separated at the time. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've told Bryan I'm leaving him and he's gone and had sex with some girl." she sighed "Bryan is a cheater, he does it repeatedly without thinking of the consequences. Jon isn't that kind of guy Phil. He made a mistake. Don't punish him for something that never happened."

I thought about what she said for a minute, and she made complete sense. Jon never really did cheat on me, as such. But I still didn't know how to get over it. I didn't even know how to begin to forgive him.

"Talk to him." She said, finally putting our conversation to bed.

"I will." I nodded at her. The sun was completely up now. We stayed there for a few more minutes before deciding to make our way back to the hotel. Without realising it we'd been talking for well over two hours. We began to walk back through Dallas just as people were just waking up to go to work, arm in arm. I would go and talk to Jon, I wanted to, and we'd fix this once and for all.


	26. I'm Sorry

**A/N: We'll be coming to an end soon, oh yeah. Sad times. I want to cry knowing that this beautiful Punkbrose romance will be no more... until part two, that is, which I can tell you I_ am_ going to write. I've just finished writing the last chapter of this story today, so we still have four more to go after this one. As always, enjoy! _- MNM_**

I knocked on Phil's door and waited impatiently for answer. I'd just gotten back from an autograph signing with Colby and Joe. Phil had come back to his room early in the morning, he hadn't told me where he'd been or why, he just said that he needed to talk to me. I told him that I wanted to talk, but duty called. He was disappointed, but he said he'd wait for me. I was so happy that he was willing to wait for me, that was the wonderful man I knew and missed so much over the past two weeks.

His door opened and he smiled up at me, that familiar smile that made my heart melt. He was so, utterly beautiful, stood there in his worn out jeans and my shirt. It was a little too big on him, but it looked adorable all the same.

I stepped forward and took Phil by the waist, wrapping my arms around his lower back and planting delicate kisses on his lips. He closed his eyes and embraced me, I shut the door behind me and pushed him back into the room.

"Jon." Phil tried to talk in between breaths, but I knew what he wanted. I wanted it as well. I moved my attention to his neck and began kissing and sucking at it, I knew that's what he loved. I knew that would get him in the mood.

"We can talk later." My reply was muffled, Phil was about to answer me but he thought better of it. He relaxed into me and let me push him down onto his bed. I pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it to the floor in the heat of the moment, before crawling up his body, and planting yet more kisses on his mouth.

I ran my hands up his shirt, and he lifted his body slightly so that I could take it off over his head. He smiled up at me, and I moved my attention to his chest, Phil looked down at me with lust filled eyes as I made my way down his chest and stomach, before stopping at his jeans. Luckily he wasn't wearing a belt, so I went straight to unbuttoning them. He lifted his hips up and I pulled them away, along with his boxers. His dick was now free from confinement, and he moaned in pleasure as I took it in my grasp.

"Baby?" Phil stopped me, he looked down at me just before I was about to put his dick into my mouth.

"Yeah sweetie?" I smiled up at him, still stroking his length with my free hand.

"Can I still be the guy this time?"

I didn't need to think about it this time, if Phil wanted to be the guy that was fine. As long as it made him happy, I'd be willing to do it. I nodded up at him and he smiled down at me. God how I'd missed these intimate moments together. I took his dick in my mouth, and licked away the few drips of pre-cum that were already forming. He took a deep breath as I took his whole length in my mouth and down my throat. I pulled it out again, and went to work, creating a steady rhythm this time. Phil watched me all the while, he let out a soft groan as I pulled his dick back out of my mouth.

"Where do you want me?" I smiled up at him, and his face suddenly lit up. He lifted his body up and looked down at me, before taking my hands in his and leading me up to my feet. He stood up as well, and pulled his jeans off the rest of the way. He got down to his knees and unbuckled my belt, pulling it away, along with my jeans. I let out a long sigh as soon as my dick was able to breath. I looked down at Phil's beautiful face as he began to go to work. Sucking slowly at first, but then getting faster every time my stomach muscles tightened up.

"Just use your mouth." I said in between breaths. Phil took me out of his mouth and smiled up at me.

"Who's meant to be in charge here?" He carried on pumping my dick a few times, before standing up again, we were level now. "I'll do what I want." He smiled at me, and then forced his body onto me. Our dicks pressed up against each other as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He brought his hand down, and took both of our lengths in his hand together, before stroking them simultaneously. The feeling of our dicks rubbing up against each other was new and electric. We both groaned into each others mouths as his speed increased. After a few moments he finally pulled away and spoke

"Get on the bed." He commanded me, and slapped my ass lightly as he did so. I did as I was told and let my body fall onto the bed, removing my jeans the rest of the way and throwing them onto the floor next to the rest of our clothes. Phil crawled onto the bed on top of me, and began grinding his length up against mine again, I groaned, It felt so good. I loved having Phil's naked body pressed up against mine.

"You ready for me?" He smiled down and me.

"You're not going to use lube?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I was nervous now. I knew it would be a lot harder, if not impossible to take if he didn't prepare his dick first.

"Oh, god. I almost forgot" He shook his head and smiled down at me reassuringly "Sorry baby." He kissed me on the lips and then crawled up my body slightly, before leaning over to get the lube from the draw next to his bed. He applied some to his dick and then threw it bottle to floor.

"Now are you ready for me?" He let out a light laugh and I nodded up at him in agreement. It was now that the nerves really did begin to set in. I'd never had a man in me before, but I was glad it was Phil, I loved him, and this was the perfect way to show him that.

He began to edge his way in, the pain wasn't too bad to start with, luckily. He was slow, and took his time trying to gain entry. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the moment. Phil let out cute little grunts and moans as his dick got deeper inside me. He was almost completely in when he snapped me back to reality.

"Holy fuck." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him reassuringly, everything felt fine at the moment, I didn't see what could be wrong.

"It just feels so fucking good." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, I smiled up at him. It made me happy to know that I could please him that much. At this point I wasn't enjoying it too much, it was uncomfortable, but not painful. I tried to make it seem like I was enjoying myself, so I let out a slightly forced moan.

Phil began slowly thrusting, and his groans became even louder. He watched me squirm underneath him and, for the first time, it finally began to feel good. I wasn't expecting it, it was totally new to me, but I liked it all the same.

"It gets better." he smiled down at me "trust me, baby."

I nodded at him and he pressed his lips to mine, he was getting faster with every thrust now. It was really starting to get good. Every time he forced his length inside of me it felt better and better. It was a totally new feeling that made me squirm with excitement.

"You like that baby?" He pulled away from my mouth and watched me, I looked up at him and nodded, before moving my hand down to my own dick, and stroking it.

"No no, baby, let me do that." Phil smiled at me, and brought his hand down. He gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away, before taking control of my dick his self. He started off slowly, but his speed increased as he caught up with his self. He was stroking me at the same speed as he was pounding me. It felt ridiculously good.

I could feel the orgasm building up as Phil carried on going to work on top of me. He was on full speed now. The uncomfortable feeling had left completely and it was pure heaven now. I let out yet more strained moans as Phil's breathing became heavier and more strained.

"God you feel so good." He bit his lip and lip ring and carried on thrusting "I'm not going to last much longer if we carry on." He finally admitted.

I didn't want him to pull out, I wanted him to fill me up, I really wanted him to make me his. The feeling of his hand on my dick was just too much for me to handle now. I pulled him closer to me and shoved my tongue in his mouth, he let me be, pulling away only when he needed to moan my name.

"That's it baby, say my name." I groaned to him, in-between breaths. I knew that Phil wanted to control the situation, but I couldn't stop the dirty talk from coming out, it just happened whenever I had sex. It was like my thing.

"Fuck... Jon." Phil groaned at me, I was about to climax at any moment, I couldn't wait for it.

"What is it baby?" I asked him, I knew what it was. He was going to cum as well, but I wanted to hear his voice. I needed to get off on it.

"God you're so fucking tight." He moaned one last time. I felt my stomach muscles tense up again, and I let my orgasm take over. My dick twitched and I felt my warm cum seep out onto my stomach and Phil's hand. I groaned into Phil mouth as I climaxed, and that caused him to cum with me. His warm seed was released inside me and he gradually began to slow down. We were both breathing heavily as we embraced each other. Phil pulled out, and then threw his weight onto the bed next to me. He stroked a few strands of hair out of my face and smiled at me.

"Thank you for letting me do that." He smiled at me and I grinned back. His chest was moving up and down quite quickly, and his whole body was glistening in sweat.

"Would you judge me if I said I wanted you to do it again?" I blushed as I spoke, Phil let out a light laugh. He was still trying to regain his breath.

"I'd be happy to."

We watched each other for a moment, before I turned my attention to my stomach, which was now covered in my own cum. He noticed me looking, because he got up and shuffled over to me slightly.

"Don't worry, baby, I got it." I grinned at me, and then began licking it up off of my stomach. Once I was completely clean, he dropped his body weight back down on the bed next to me, and smiled his beautiful smile. I held my arm out and he shuffled up next to me. I breathed in his heavenly scent and closed my eyes, enjoying holding my baby in my arms once again.

It wasn't long before we both fell into a light exhausted sleep, I was happier than I had been in weeks, I had my sweetheart back. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. My eyes stung as I tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked around for a moment, before it finally occurred to me that I was in Phil's room. He wasn't in bed with me though. I looked down at the mess of sheets and blankets that partially covered my body and smiled to myself about what had happened last night.

I assumed Phil was probably in the bathroom, so I moved my body around and sat on the edge of the bed, before grabbing my boxers and jeans, and pulling them back on. I found my shirt and pulled it on over my head. I paced the room for a moment, and let out a long stretch and yawn. It took a few moments for me to notice that Phil's clothes were gone as well. In fact, most of his stuff was gone.

I looked around at the empty room and furrowed my brow in confusion, why had he left? It took a moment to sink in that we were on the move again today. We were heading to our next town. But that wasn't until the afternoon, we had overnight flights, why would Phil leave this early in the morning?

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked for calls or texts, there was nothing. The time read 7:27.a.m. I hated getting up early. I sighed and then searched the rest of my room for my clothes, once I'd found them all and redressed myself I sat down on the end of the bed and tried to gather my thoughts. My train of thought was distracted though, by a piece of paper on the desk next to the TV.

I stood back up and walked over to it. It had the room key on top of it. I picked the key up and held it in my hand, before unfolding the paper to read what it said.

"_I'm sorry."_

My stomach dropped as I read it. Phil had left again. He'd abandoned me after leading me on yet again. I screwed the piece of paper up in my hand and threw it across the room, before looking at the room key. He'd already packed up and left, he wanted me to take the key down to reception. He'd left it so I could let myself out.

My chest ached and I felt the tears prick my eyes again. For once I wasn't angry, I was disappointed. I tried to stay strong, I tried to push my emotions to the back like I always did, luckily it worked. After I'd gotten myself under control, I put my shoes and sock back on and made my way to the door, unlocking it and letting myself out. I felt defeated again. My heart ached for Phil, but he didn't want me. I wished he'd just make up his mind, it was killing me, waiting for him.


	27. Rodeo Drive

"This one?" Brie span around in a small black and white dress, with a pattern embroidered all the way from the neck to the hemline. She stopped to inspect herself in the mirror. I sighed and leaned back in the plush cream chair that I was sat on looked up at her.

"Nope." I shook my head and smiled at her through the mirror as she ran her hands across the front of the dress, making sure it her look as skinny as possible.

"Why not?" She sighed and turned around to face me again. I looked her up and down and then titled my head to the side. I tried to get back into that 'guy' frame of mind but it was too far gone now. I was completely and 100% gay. There was no way around it. I couldn't look at Brie and consider whether she looked attractive or not, so I decided to humour her.

"It look nice, Brie. But it's not very..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "I don't know. It's not really a_ date _dress_, _is it?" I looked up at her and half smiled, she rolled her eyes at me and went back into the small changing cubicle, and I went back to fiddling on my phone whilst she changed into the next dress she'd picked out.

We were in California now. For the first time in my life I'd be dragged kicking and screaming to Rodeo Drive, so that Brie could pick out a dress for a date that she'd told me about. I felt so out of place here. I was sat wearing jeans and a wrestling shirt, whilst women walked around in designer clothes, shoes and sunglasses, and almost all of them had some form of small dog.

The door opened again and I watched Brie step out. This dress was nicer. It was red and hugged her whole body, it had a pattern cut out of either side of her torso. I smiled at her as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"I like that one" I nodded "...and I'm sure Rowan would like it too." I watched her as she span around and tried to look at herself from every angle.

"_Owen._" She scowled into the mirror and corrected me "No, I don't like this one." She shook her head at her reflection and I let out an exhausted and pathetic laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" I sighed as she walked back into the cubicle.

"It's too bright!" She shouted out at me as she began to change again. I was sure that by now she'd tried on almost every dress in the store. Whilst she was busy changing I opened up my texts and wrote a quick _'I miss you baby x'_ to Jon. I hadn't spoken to him much since leaving him last week. He asked me why I'd left and I answered as simply as I could, I didn't know. We'd been texting and seeing each other, leaving it at the odd hug and kiss, but nothing ever amounted to much other than that.

The next time Brie came out, she was back in her street clothes. She brought the bundle of dresses out and hung them on the rail opposite her changing room.

"So what one is it going to be?" I stood up and stretched. Judging by what it said on my phone, we'd been her for an hour at least.

"The first one." She beamed up and me and picked up the very first dress she'd tried on.

"You're joking right?" I sighed as I watched her walk past me, head held high, dress in hand. Frustrated wasn't enough to cover it. I picked up her bag and followed her over to the cashier, waiting for her to pay using Bryan's card. We'd enjoyed our whole day out today at the expense of Bryan. I had yet to thank him for it though.

Just as Brie began to type in his pin number, my phone vibrated in my hand, it was Jon. My heart melted when I saw his name flash across the screen. Brie took the card out of the machine and then took her bag back from me.

_'I miss you too baby, what are you doing today? x'_

I looked up at Brie and thought for a moment before finally answering him. I could tell him that I was having a great day with Brie, but he could get jealous... in fact I knew he would. He didn't like Brie at the best of times, so I decided to keep it to myself.

_'At the gym, going back to the hotel soon. You? x'_

Brie had finished paying by the time I'd sent the message, she took her sunglasses off of her head and slipped them back on her face before picking up the black Emporio Armani bag. She held her arm out for me and I linked with her and once I did, we made our way back out into the streets of Beverly Hills. I hated it here, everyone was so fake, but if it made Brie happy I'd do it.

"$610 for a dress." I started and she tutted at me "I will never understand you girls." I sighed as we walked arm in arm down the street, passing tourists and rich young ladies with tiny puppies as we went. The puppies were cute though, I had to admit. But whilst I would usually have a few girls check me out, all of these ones were apparently too good for me.

"You wear beats!" Brie shot back at me and laughed lightly.

"I get paid to wear those." I jabbed back "Vince loves me you know, I'm a money maker."

"Why don't I have any?" She questioned me, before stopping to cross over the road, she'd spotted a shoe store that she wanted to go and check out for any 'bargains'. Whatever that meant in the world of Brie Bella.

"Because I'm far more popular." I laughed and she shook her head at me in defeat "Best in the world, I'll have you know." I nudged her slightly.

"Oh... shut up, you."

We reached the other side of the road and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I took my arm back from her and then proceeded to take my phone out of my pocket. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that picture of Jon flash up. It didn't matter how many times it had happened before, that man still made me crazy.

"Jon?" Brie took her sunglasses back off and pushed her hair back with them. I looked up at her and nodded and she rolled her eyes at me "...You still haven't spoken to him have you?" She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"No, I haven't." I sighed and looked up at her "I'm scared to talk to him Brie, I don't know what to say to him. I'll probably fuck it up again."

"Tell him you love him!" She walked into the store and I followed her "Just... ahh, okay. Write exactly what I say okay?" She began looking at different shoes on the shelf and I readied my thumbs over the screen.

"_Jon..._" She paused and I typed "_I don't know how to put this into words, so I thought I'd put it in a text..."_ She looked over at me and waited for me to catch up, once I had written what she said, I nodded and she carried on talking.

"_Everything you have done for me over the past few weeks, I am so thankful for. I love you so much Jon, I want to make this right._" I carried on typing everything she was saying, with bated breath, so far this sounded good. It was a lot better than anything I could have come up with.

"_Jonathan Good..." _She paused_ "you are my world. You are my everything, and if you'll let me... I'll happily pound your ass into next week for the second time, that shit was better than a fairground ride._.. then put a winky face."

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes before we both burst out laughing. I deleted everything that she'd just told me to write and sighed down at the screen, before sending another _'I miss you x_' text to Jon.

"So you're just, never going to talk to him? How is anything going to get fixed if you don't talk to him?" Brie picked up one of the heels that had caught her interest and called over one of the floor assistants.

"I will talk to him" I paused "Just, not yet." I watched Brie glare at me and then put my phone back in my pocket, trying to break the tension. The floor assistant had taken the heel from Brie and rushed off to the back of the store to find them in Brie's size. Brie returned her attention to me.

"If you don't talk to him I will." She threatened me and pointed her finger at me. I could tell she was only joking, but the idea still scared me. I didn't need any one else fighting my battles for me.

"No you wont." I paused and shook my head at her "Don't point your finger at me." I changed the subject and hit her playfully. She hit me back using her bag.

"Shit, I've never been hit my a $610 dress before." I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't believe how close me and Brie had become over the past weeks. She was by far, a hell of a lot better to me than Bryan ever was. She had quickly become my best friend, and she didn't miss a chance to tweet as many pictures of us together as she could.

The cashier came back and rang up the shoes that Brie had picked out. I made my way over to the cashier's desk with Brie and laughed to myself when I saw the price appear.

"$950!?"

"They're Louis Vuitton!" She snapped back at me and pouted her lips.

"They're shoes." I shook my head as Brie paid on Bryan's card again. She cashier thanked us and we left, on our way away.

"I'm a spoilt bitch, get over it." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Once we were outside she pulled her phone out and held it up in front of her, before pulling me into the frame. I reluctantly smiled and she pouted into the camera. Once we were done she was straight onto twitter.

"Come on, I need a coffee. Then shall we go back to the hotel?" She started walking and I followed her.

"Sure." I looked over her shoulder and smiled at the picture on her phone. She's put a caption underneath it saying _"#BestFriend, ILoveYou! #RodeoDrive"_

* * *

Brie closed my room door behind her and threw her bags down on the floor. I sat down on my bed and watched her as she removed her shoes and fell down on the bed next to me, letting out a loud over exaggerated sigh as she did so.

"Should I put something on?" I picked up the television remote and switched the TV on, before clicking through a few different channels and landing on wrestling. I smiled as Colby and Joe appeared on the screen, and then the camera turned to Jon and my heart melted.

"Oh, look at him Brie." My gaze was fixed to the TV now. I smiled as Jon paced around the edge of the ring.

"Yes, that's Jon." She shuffled up onto the bed slightly and put one leg over the other, making sure she was completely comfortable. Her short dress rode up and her legs were on full show. If I wasn't gay, I probably would have made a move on her "Gosh, you're like a little kid aren't you." She finished her sentence and then watched the TV with me.

"Brie he's so pretty." I tilted my head to the side slightly and smiled at him as he gave Colby and Joe instructions on what to do.

"Oh wait, is this raw?" She paused "my match is on in a minute, leave it on here." She smiled at the TV as the match between the Shield and Myself, Randy Orton and Sheamus came to an end. I thought back to that night with Jon and smiled when I remembered how he'd whispered to me in the ring when we locked up. He told me he loved me and then knocked me down onto my back with a clothesline.

"So romantic..." I mumbled to myself before changing the subject completely.

"Brie, do you remember when we were both just starting out?" I turned around and smiled at her and she nodded back at me, she was now applying lip gloss so that she could take another picture of herself for twitter, I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"I remember when you asked Nikki out on a date." She laughed at me and then put her lip gloss away. She turned her attention to the screen for a minute and watched as the bell rang and the match ended "...and she turned you down, so you asked me out instead."

I thought back to that night and embarrassment took over. I remembered it as clear as day. At the time I used the excuse that I was drunk, but everyone knew I was straight edge now, so there was no denying that I acted like a complete douche.

"What was it you said to me?" She thought for a moment "oh.. right_ 'What does it matter, you're both basically the same, one must be easier than the other' _I think..."

"I did not say that!" I protested, but the distant memory floated around in my head and my face flushed red with embarrassment. I was about to say something else but the door knocked. I smiled at her and got up to answer it. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe who was here to see me.

"Hey." Jon smiled at me. I didn't know what to say to him, I was so shocked that he was here. Happy of course, but shocked. The smile on his face soon left, once he realised that I wasn't alone. He looked into the room and saw Brie laid on the bed, wearing a skimpy dress and watching wrestling. She hadn't looked up from the screen since Jon had turned up, she was far too busy watching herself and Nikki.

"I'm at the gym!?" He questioned my text earlier, and raised one eyebrow. I didn't know what to say to him so I stayed quiet.

"Well..." he carried on, I could see that he was upset, I went to hold his hand but he pulled away "I can see you're pre-occupied at the moment, so I'll leave you alone." He shook his head at me and then walked off down the corridor towards his room.

"Jon, wait." I left my room and rushed after him, I tried to grab his arm to stop him but he pulled away.

"baby..." I spoke again and he finally turned around to face me.

"I can't fucking believe you!" He shook his head in disgust and watched me with bated breath. I was so confused now. Why was he upset this time? What had I done now?

"What?" I questioned him, unable to say anything else. I felt slightly paralysed.

"Why Brie!?" He looked at me and furrowed his brow in anger. It was clear now that he was upset over me hanging out with Brie. But he also thought it was something else as well.

"Not this again." I felt the anger tear me up slightly, I sighed and shook my head before crossing my arms "Brie is a friend, Jon. For fuck sake, I love you. You're the only one I have feelings for okay? When will you realise that!?"

Brie appeared in the doorway behind me and then walked over to us both. She studied the situation for a moment before finally speaking.

"Okay, that's it." She paused "You know what boys? I can't take it with you two any more. Phil, just talk to Jon for god sakes. I know you want to, so what's stopping you?" She put her hands on her hips in usual fashion and waited for me to answer her. I shrugged and watched the floor as she turned her attention to Jon

"and you" She nudged Jon slightly, in an attempt to get his attention "Stop getting so up tight about Phil being friends with me. Nothing is going on between us. Phil is dedicated to you, you really need to realise that. Like, seriously!"

We both stood in silence and watched Brie, we waited for her to talk again. She was obviously getting impatient with us because she rolled her eyes and took us both by the arm. She dragged me and Jon back to my room and sat us down on the bed. Jon almost instinctively took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"Okay, you two... I'm going to get my things and go back to my room, and you are both going to talk it out. Seriously, I'm am _not_ joking. This is getting ridiculous. You both need to have a long intimate chat about your relationship, and I wont be happy until you do." She gave us both one last look of death and turned around and switched the TV off, before picking up her shoes and bags.

She gave us both a quick smile and then left, shutting the door behind her. Me and Jon were left in the silence of my hotel room. I didn't know whether I should say something, so I just stayed quiet. Jon watched the floor and then looked up at me, he half smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

His smile always made me feel better. That was the Jon I knew.

That was the Jon I was desperately in love with.


	28. The Photoshoot

**A/N: Ahh, I'm so sad that we only have two more chapters to go after this one. But I'm really happy with how this story turned out, and I hope you'll like it too. It was a hell of a lot of fun to write! and I can't wait to start working on part two. As always, do feel free to review and what not, but overall enjoy -****_ MNM_**

I was watching him. I really wanted my gaze to burn a hole in him, so I stayed focused on him the whole time that he was stood getting his shots taken. I was sat across the room, finishing off the tape around my hand, whilst Colby and Joe entertained themselves. Phil was stood across from us, in front of a white canvas. A professional camera was stood in front of him, along with lighting equipment. The array of photographers were telling him to stand in different positions and show off his tattoo's and signature ring gear.

He glanced over at me as soon as the photographer had told him he could take a two minute break and smiled his sweet smile. After Brie had left us to talk last week, we did. We spoke for hours and hours about everything in our relationship, had sex and then ended up arguing again. I was really tired of this endless circle. I didn't know what to do now.

I smiled back at him and he blushed slightly, before the photographer told him to get back to work. The camera began flashing again as Phil carried on standing in different poses and positions. I sighed as I watched my baby work, he was just too adorable.

"Jon!" Colby's voice brought me out of my trace and I looked around at him, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Club, tomorrow night?" He smiled at me and I nodded in agreement. Colby turned around in his chair and told Joe that I was in and they continued on their conversation. I returned my gaze to Phil, he was finished with his pictures now. Bryan had just turned up in his ring gear as he was was getting some new shots taken as well. I scowled at the sight of him.

I glanced over to see Phil at the food table, getting a bottle of water. He was talking to Brie. It kind of annoyed me how close they had gotten over the past couple of weeks. They were smiling and joking with each other and I couldn't stop that familiar jealousy welling up inside of me. It wasn't that I hated Phil giving attention to other people, I'd just rather he be talking to me.

Bryan did everything he was instructed to do by the camera man, and when he was given his 2 minute break, he looked over to me and winked. I furrowed my brow at him and shook my head and he laughed mockingly, he knew he was getting to me. God I hated him for it. He was so disgusting and self-obsessed. It only took a few seconds for him to walk over to me. I rolled my eyes as he sat down on the empty chair next to me, grinning at Colby and Joe as he did so, both of which blanked him completely.

"Looks like Phil's found someone else babe." He crossed his arms and watched Phil and Brie laugh and joke with each other, before shaking his head in defeat.

"They're friends Bryan... and don't call me babe." I paused and shook my head at him "I'm not your babe." I kept my gaze on Phil and Brie and noticed Paul appear out of no where. He interrupted their conversation and led Phil off, I sighed as I watched him leave.

Brie looked around the room for a moment, trying to find someone to talk to, before finally spotting me and Bryan. She rolled her eyes and then pushed through the camera men and cable guys, stopping right in front of us.

"Eh, look who it is, the skank of the Bella twins." Bryan snorted up at her and then let out a light laugh. Me, Colby and Joe all tried to look away as this awkward confrontation took place in front of us.

"Bryan, don't you have a photo shoot to do?" She scowled at him, crossing her arms and then he stood up and shook his head at his former girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm going." He grinned at her and then looked down at me "Be careful with this one Jon, would want to catch something." He snorted at his own joke and then began to make his way back to where he needed to be, Brie shook her head at him and then sat down next to me.

"Jon" She started, almost as soon as she was sat down "Are you going to be out tomorrow night?" She questioned me. I wasn't expecting that question to pop up, but I was happy it was that, instead of her asking me what was going on with Phil. I studied her for a moment before nodding and allowing her to carry on

"Great, I'm taking Phil out as well." She paused "Where are you going to be going?"

"The Montague" Colby leant back and smiled at Brie, interrupting our conversation. He stayed where he was and listened in, Joe was busy on the phone now, to his girlfriend. Colby uncrossed his arms and then shuffled his self and his chair closer to us, obviously wanting to be part of this conversation.

"If I take Phil there, will you _please _talk to him?" She pleaded with me, putting both of her hands together as it to beg and then watched me with bated breath.

"I don't know Brie..." I started but was quickly interrupted by Colby.

"You're going to talk to him, Jon. this has gone on long enough." He sighed and Brie nodded in agreement as he spoke "Don't just say _'I want to fix this'_... be romantic for fuck sake. Tell him how much he means to you, do all of that stuff!"

"I've already tried all that!" I shot back at him, Colby looked slightly pissed that I'd been so sharp, but Brie interrupted again.

"Uh, no you haven't." She pressed on at me, poking me in the chest as she spoke "You... well, Phil told me that you spoke for a few hours, had sex and then argued. Can't you two just, not have sex, for once?"

I smiled at the idea of me and Phil spending the night together and Brie let out a disappointed laugh, Colby joined in with us for a moment.

"Jon" Colby finally stopped laughing but the smile was still plastered over his face "You've been going on and on about wanting to fix this, so just fucking fix it. For all of us... please? Me and Joe are tired of you being depressed all the time and I'm sure Brie is tired of Phil's constant complaining about how much he misses you."

"It's ridiculous Colby" Brie nodded her head at Colby in agreement then looked back at me "Phil even said he thinks he might be sexually deprived, he misses Jon that much."

"No he didn't." I shook off what Brie had just said in disbelief, I knew they were messing with me, and I wished they wouldn't. "...Don't make fun of my boyfriend when he's not here to defend himself." I finished.

"What was it he was saying last week?" Colby paused to think for a minute "Oh right... '_You like that baby?' 'That's it baby say my name' 'god you're so fucking tight'..." _He tried his best to imitate me and Phil as he spoke.

"How do you know that!?" I raised my voice at them both and they laughed at me, not mockingly though. They knew they were joking, I knew it too, I just didn't want to laugh at this point.

"Walls are pretty thin, Jon." Colby shook his head before noticing the look on my face, he held his hands up in defence, as if I was about to shoot him "...Sorry, I couldn't resist" He let out a light laugh again and Brie tried to hide the fact that she was still smiling.

"Well don't say that sort of thing when Phil's around, he gets really embarrassed about that kind of stuff being public." I pushed on at Colby but I couldn't stop myself from letting out a light laugh now. _It was kind of funny_... I thought.

"_It just feels so fucking good..." _Colby tried one last time and I ended up hitting him to get him to shut up.

"Uhh, okay, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns!?" The photographer read our names off of a clip board and called us over to have our pictures taken, finally, after what felt like a life time of waiting. Joe noticed and finished up his phone call with his girlfriend before walked over to the white canvas, Brie watched me for a few more moments before giving me a few last words.

"You're going to talk to Phil tomorrow night, and you're going to show him how much he really means to you, _not _by having sex with him." Brie paused for a moment "Now go get your damn pictures taken."

Colby smiled at her and then pushed me over to the photographer. I didn't know what to think now. I'd already spoken to Phil quite a few times and it hadn't worked how I wanted it to, how would tomorrow night be any different? I sighed as the photographer repositioned us, and put me in the middle, with Colby on my right and Joe on my left.

I saw Phil appear across the room and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He watched me as I got my photos taken and half smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I had to try my hardest to stay in character for the pictures, but inside I was dying. I had to think of how I was going to show Phil just how much he meant to me... and then, out of nowhere, it felt as if a light bulb had just lit up about my head.

I smiled to myself as the idea became crystal clear. It was obvious what I had to do, I knew what It would take to show Phil how much he meant to me, It made so much sense.

"Stop smiling!" The camera man snapped at me, I came back from my daze and tried to return to my character, it was hard but I got there. We took a few more photos with each other, before the camera man let us have a two minute break. Brie had already scurried off to Phil so I thought better of going over to see him.

Colby grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away so that we were away from everyone else.

"You okay man?" he asked me once we were completely alone. He really did look concerned as he questioned me, and I felt that smile invade my face again. I was more than okay, I was absolutely fucking perfect.

"More than okay." I beamed up at him "I'm going to win my boyfriend back tomorrow night." I nodded and he smiled at me.

"About fucking time." He hit me on the back lightly but reassuringly and then proceeded to ask me the dreaded question, "How exactly do you plan to do that, though?" He raised one eyebrow as he spoke.

I smiled up at him, and pulled him closer, telling him every detail of what I had planned to do tomorrow night. As soon as I was done I stepped away again and he grinned down at me, before nodding his head.

"That sounds perfect."


	29. You and Only You - Part 1

**A/N: this is it then, the home stretch. We have one more chapter to go, but since it's going to be quite long I'll split it up into two parts. Gosh I'm so excited! For the majority of this chapter I listened to "Out of Goodbyes – Maroon 5 and Lady Antebellum". I also slip in the other songs that I listened too, so if you see a song name pop up, I was listening to it as I wrote it... if that makes sense. Enough rambling though, onward. -****_ MNM_**

We got out of Owen's car and made our way to the club that Brie had been going on about for what felt like an eternity now. Tonight was the first night I'd actually met Owen, he seemed really nice. Tall, blonde hair, great smile and personality. I was really happy for Brie, I knew she'd made the right choice, leaving Bryan and finding someone better for her. She seemed happy as well.

Owen wrapped his arm around Brie's waist and she looked back at me, a huge smile spread across her face. I loved that she was so happy now, but I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. I wished I had that with Jon, I mean, it was mine if I wanted it... it was just so complicated between us now. If I ever tried to sit down and figure out why it was so complicated, I ended up giving myself a headache. I had no idea why it was, it just... was.

The club seemed nice, there were a few people lined up outside waiting to get in, there was a large neon sign outside that read "The Montague". We walked past the line of people and told the bouncer our names, he let us in straight away. We went down the set of steps into the club, it was actually the first club I'd been in that I liked.

There was a house band playing covers of different songs, a few groups of people sat around chatting and enjoying themselves. Couples at the bar getting acquainted or relaxing after a long day of work. I felt relaxed down here. It was nice.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" Owen smiled at me and finally released Brie from his arm. She nodded at him and gave him her order, I asked for a water and he walked off to find the waiter. Brie squealed at me as soon as he was out of ear shot. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"He seems great Brie." I nodded and she smiled back at me, before we both went to look for a table to sit at. We found a booth half way in-between the bar and the stage that the house band were performing on. I sat so that I could watch them and Brie faced me.

"He's lovely isn't he?" Brie started before I even had a chance to settle myself. I nodded back at her and she squealed in excitement again. The house band finished their song and then went to the next one. I watched them as they started their cover of _"Nightlife" _by Greenday. I thought it would sound weird if it were to be played acoustically, but it worked.

"Here you go." Owen came over to the table and set down our drinks in front of us, before sitting next to Brie and wrapping his arm around her. I smiled at the sight of both of them, they looked great together really. "This band is great, isn't it?" Owen looked at me as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah they're really good, actually." I nodded at him and Brie fiddled on her phone. I wondered who she might be texting, but I tried not to let it distract me, I wanted to show Owen that I was a nice friend and that I really was interested in getting to know him a bit.

"You see the guy on drums?" He watched me as I inspected the stage and spotted the younger man who was playing at the back. He was quite attractive, black spiked hair, a few piercings...

"Yeah?" I answered Owen and returned my attention to him. He grinned at me.

"My cousin Zane." He carried on "I can introduce you to him if you'd like?"

"Oh, thank you.." I paused "but I'm spoken for." I took a sip of my water and Brie rolled her eyes, she'd finally finished texting whoever it was that had her attention.

"Owen, sweetie, I told you about Jon didn't I?" She joined in the conversation and Owen sighed.

"God, yeah... sorry Phil, I totally forgot." He looked so apologetic as he spoke. I wasn't angry with him though, why would I be? He was just trying to be nice, and I really appreciated that. Although my heart belonged to Jon, no matter where he was tonight.

I shook my head and smiled at him, the band finished their song and went to another. I didn't know this one, but it was nice. The rest of the band took a break whilst the singer took lead on this one, just him and his guitar. I looked over at Owen and Brie who were now a lot closer to each other, they were whispering things to each other and giggling. I couldn't stop my heart from aching as I watched them.

"Brie what song is this?" I interrupted them. I didn't want to, but I really liked the lyrics, I wanted to get the song so that I could send it to Jon. She stopped what she was doing and listened for a few moments.

"It's called The Only Exception by Paramore" She smiled and I nodded, taking my phone out and writing it down on the virtual note pad that came up. She went back to talking to Owen, and I tried to distract myself by looking through my phone. I scrolled through different photos that I'd taken lately, some of them with Jon, some with Brie, even a couple with Colby... and then there was Bryan.

I felt the anger burn up inside me as I went through the pictures of me and Bryan smiling together and being best friends. I had to consider it for a moment, but I knew that deleting them was the right thing to do. I went through each picture one by one, deleting all of the ones that contained Bryan. It felt slightly liberating, knowing that he was out of my life for good.

"You okay Phil?" Brie had noticed the anger on my face and worried about me. I nodded at her and let a fake smile spread across my face, that was enough for her to feel reassured, so she went back to paying attention to Owen. I felt like such a third wheel at this point, but isn't that how it had always been?

The band finished and spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes. I watched them all prepare themselves to play another song. Once they had begun playing, I noticed the tune almost automatically. My chest tightened into a knot and my stomach dropped. This was _our _song.

I sighed as I watched Owen and Brie kiss and cuddle. I hated this, I hated being alone. Jon should have been here with me, he was my boyfriend after all. I looked around the club in a desperate attempt to try and stop myself from crying. All I could see were couples and groups of people and...

"Jon!?" I spotted Jon sat in the corner with Colby and Joe. I didn't get it, why was he here? How was he here? Brie looked up at me and smiled, I watched her in disbelief.

"I wondered how long it would take you to spot him." She let out a light laugh. I was far from happy with her, actually I was fucking pissed. Why didn't she tell me Jon was out tonight?

"You set this up didn't you?" I spat back at her. I knew it was silly. I was so glad Jon was here, but at the same time I was annoyed at Brie for not telling me. Owen watched on, awkwardly.

"With a little help from the hounds of Justice." She smiled at me and I couldn't stop myself from grinning back at her this time. I was so angry still, but so, so ridiculously happy. I'd never been more conflicted in my whole life.

Just as our song finished, Jon started walking over to me. He left Colby and Joe where they were and they both smiled over at me excitedly. I had no idea what was going on any more.

"Baby?" Jon held his hand out "can I talk to you?" He smiled his gorgeous smile and I watched him awkwardly. It took a few moments for me to finally gather my thoughts and take hold on his hand. He led me through the club, up the stairs, out onto the street and we started walking. He wanted to be away from everyone, he wanted it to be just me and him. I was so confused, but so excited at the same time.

* * *

The rain had started pouring since we'd gotten to the club earlier. I'd been waiting for what felt like a life time for Phil to arrive. Now he was finally here, and it was time. My chest was pounding as I lead him down the maze of streets, away from the club and everyone else there. Once I had reached where I wanted to be, I stopped and faced Phil. He looked so confused. The rain was soaking both of us, so I stepped closer to him and pulled his hood up over his head, he smiled at me.

We were stood in a park that me and Colby had found on one of our early morning jogs. He told me this was the perfect place, and I agreed with him. The park was full of life when we ran through it earlier, but now it was deserted. There were strings of lights hanging from tree to tree, as well as a few retro street lights. We were stood next to a large pond that had a bridge built over it. The bright also had strings of lights draped around it. This town really knew how to make itself look good.

I stepped back and watched him for a moment, before taking a deep breath. This was it, make or break. The last time I'd felt this nervous was when Phil had come to my room that first night, a few months ago. I looked around at where we were standing. The rain was creating a million little ripples in the water as it came down. It actually looked really pretty. I took Phil's hands out of his pockets and held them in mine.

"Phil..." I took another breath and tried to steady my nerves, it was no use though "I love you so much... you know that, don't you?"

Phil looked up at me and nodded. I saw the apprehension on his face, he looked so nervous now. I didn't want him to be nervous, I didn't have bad news for him, I wasn't breaking up with him or leaving him, this was far from it.

"Okay, here goes." My heart started beating a lot faster as I considered everything that was about to happen "Phillip Jack Brooks, you mean the world to me. Honestly, I couldn't imagine my life without you now. You're so perfect, and cute, and adorable... I couldn't believe my luck when you came into my life. You made me realise what love meant. I'd always known what it was, but never felt it, until you came along and..." I had to try and calm myself, I felt the tears prick my eyes as I watched Phil. I knew he was about to cry as well. I smiled at him and he smiled back, we finally connected again, we made so much sense now. It felt amazing.

"Look at us." He sniffed "acting like a couple of girls." He pulled his hand away and tried to wipe away some of the tears with his sleeve, I smiled at him and took his hand back in mine, stepping closer and wiping his tears away with my hand. He looked so adorable, so cute and just utterly perfect.

"Baby." I paused "you're absolutely perfect to me, and I really want to show you that. I've been trying to hardest to figure out how I could show you just how much you mean to me, and it finally started making sense."

He smiled up at me, his eyes were red from where he'd been crying. I had a weird feeling that he knew what was coming, but at the same time I knew for a fact that he didn't. I knew he had no idea I was going to do what came next.

"Phil..." I grinned at him and held his hands a little tighter "I have a question I _need_ to ask you."

Phil watched me in anticipation, he was nervous, I could tell by the way he was looking at me. But he'd also never looked so excited. I pulled my hand away and dug inside my pocket, finding the small black box that had been burning a hole in my leg all evening.

"Now I know it's not the most romantic thing in the world..." I paused as Phil beamed back at me, he knew what was coming, it was obvious now "It's raining, and it's not the prettiest place..."

Phil could hardly contain himself, he was grinning like a little child at Christmas, I smiled back at him, I'd never seen him this excited before. I opened the small black box and took out the ring that I'd picked out. The ring was platinum, it had a single piece of 2000 year old oak wood sandwiched between solid pieces of metal. It was simplistic, it wasn't flashy or too in your face, it was just perfect for my baby. He'd probably kill me if he knew just how much I'd spent to have it custom made, but that didn't matter. I wanted to spoil him. I put the box back in my pocket and held the ring in my hand, between my thumb and forefinger.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, will you do the the extreme honour of becoming my husband?"

Phil bit his lip and tears began streaming down his face. He threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around neck and hugging me as tight as he could. I wrapped my arms around him, and tried to keep my emotions under control. I needed to stay strong for him. The rain was still beating down on us, I didn't care at this point though. I breathed in Phil's heavenly scent as he finally answered me.

"Of course I will." He whispered into my ear, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could finally relax, everything had gone perfectly to plan. I knew I couldn't be happier at this point. Phil released his grip and smiled up at me, I took the ring and placed it on his finger, it was a perfect fit. He looked down at it and spun it around on his finger a few times, before finally wrapping his arms around me again. I hugged him back and couldn't stop a smile from creeping up on me.

"So can I show you off now?" I pulled away from Phil slightly and smiled down at him. I still had my arms wrapped around his waist "I mean, you are my fiancé now. it's kind of a big deal, isn't it?"

Phil grinned back at me and nodded, before finally letting go of me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we made our way out of the park, back to the club. He couldn't stop playing with the ring on his finger, he twisted it around a few more times and studied it.

"Who else knew you were going to ask me?" Phil finally stopped and looked up at me, he smiled his beautiful smile and made my heart melt.

"I told Colby, he helped me pick out the ring, which is the only one of it's kind, nobody else has one the same as yours" I paused and tried to get myself back on track, before Phil lashed out at me for spending so much money on him "...but knowing Colby, he's already told Joe and Brie and that guy Brie was with..."

I pulled Phil in closer to me, just as we were about to reach the club. He kept looking down at the ring on his finger. It was as if he was trying to check if it was real, or if the proposal had actually happened. I knew it was a total surprise to him, and that made it even better.

"Good-Brooks sounds really weird doesn't it?" Phil let out a light laugh and I nodded my head in agreement. It did sound pretty weird, Phil thought for a moment and then spoke again "I'll go for Brooks-Good, or just Good... I don't know yet."

I stopped Phil for a minute and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and I pulle away, realising that we weren't completely alone now. I looked up to see the bouncer of the club eyeing us up, as if we'd just done something inhumane. I rolled my eyes and held the door open for Phil to go back inside, he let himself in and held his hand out for me. I took hold of it and we made our way down the stairs back into the club. This time though, Phil wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my fiancé. This was how it was meant to be, we were destined to be together forever, I couldn't wait to start my life with this perfect man.


	30. You and Only You - Part 2

We were all making out way back to the hotel, it was late now. I had Jon's arm wrapped around my shoulder as I tried to steady him. He hadn't had much to drink admittedly, he was just having a good time, and who was I to stop him? Brie and Owen were walking arm in arm behind us, followed by a very drunk Colby and Joe.

"What are you going to name your first baby!?" Brie shouted at the top of her voice, I laughed to myself and then turned around to look at her.

"We're naming it after you..." I smiled to her jokingly and she beamed back at me, she released Owen from her arm and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my stomach at she did so. I had to let go of Jon to catch her, but he didn't seem to mine, he held back and joined his two best friends.

"I LOVE YOU PHIL!" She screamed again, almost bursting my eardrum. I pulled up her so that she would walk straight and the few people that were still out at this early hour all looked around to see what the commotion was. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and held onto her to make sure she wouldn't fall over again. We walked in silence for a few minutes, until Colby decided that he wanted to show the world just what he was capable of when it came to singing power ballards.

"_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin_'... Hey Jon I'm gonna be the singer at your wedding okay?" Colby hiccuped and began giggling like a little kid. He was by far the most intoxicated of the three. Jon laughed at him and nodded in agreement. "Yeah me and Joe are gonna do a duet aren't we Joe?" Colby finished, Joe nodded at him, and joined in with singing this time.

"_Watch you smile while you are sleeping, whilst you're far away and dreamin'... I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender! I could stay lost in this moment, forever..."_

It was so out of tune, that I had to laugh at them for trying. It was like they were shouting the song rather than singing it. Jon laughed along with them, and even joined in for a while. It was only when we turned the corner for the hotel that disaster struck. Bryan had some girl pinned up against the wall, and he was going to town on her mouth. He had his hand up her skirt and was definitely doing something he shouldn't be doing in public.

"Ew!" Colby shouted, shocking both of them. "That is fucking disgusting!" He scowled at them and Jon tried his hardest to make Colby be quiet, he was causing a bit of a scene. Bryan turned to face us and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me..." He started to shoot back at Colby, but Colby interrupted him. He pulled himself away from Jon and Joe and walked over to Bryan, he tried to steady himself as he watched the girl look him up and down before returning his attention to Bryan.

"Don't you say that." His voice was shaky, he tugged on Bryan's beard slightly as he spoke "...because guess what goaty beardy vegan man, nobody cares what you think. Now enjoy your night with your skank... oh and, uh, I think I speak for everyone here and on the roster, when I say... go fuck yourself." Colby grinned at Bryan and I heard Joe burst out laughing behind me. Brie and Jon joined in and I just couldn't stop a slightly smile forming on my face. Colby nodded at Bryan and walked back over to Joe, then shouted as loud as he could.

"From the top!" He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms back around Joe and Jon, before all three broke into their power Ballard again.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_

We carried on walking as a group back to the hotel, and once we were outside the entrance I let Brie go. She tried to steady herself and just as she was about to fall over again, Owen caught her. Jon came back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me a few times. Our whole group of friends aww'd simultaneously and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Okay... we're going to the bar!" Colby shouted, interrupting mine and Jon's private moment, he wrapped his arm around Joe and smiled at the rest of the group "Who the fuck is coming with us!?"

"Me!" Brie put her hand up in the air as if it was a legit question. Owen smiled at all three of them and nodded his head in agreement. Joe looked over to me and Jon and Jon smiled back at him before shaking his head.

"We're going to go upstairs, need get some sleep... early start tomorrow." He still had his arms wrapped around my waist. Joe and Colby both grinned at us like little children.

"Yeah..." Colby paused "sleep..."

Joe laughed to himself and Jon shook his head, before letting me go and taking my hand in his. He opened the door for me and I went to let myself in. All four of them watched us as we made our way inside.

"Have fun fucking!" Colby called, just as Jon was about to shut the door behind us. We made our way to the elevator and I pressed the button. Whilst we were waiting Jon wrapped his arms around me from behind, and kissed at the back of my neck. The doors opened and we walked in, he wasn't letting go of me though. I pressed our floor number and the doors shut behind us, I looked at Jon, who was still clinging to me, in the mirror opposite the doors.

"You're too cute." I smiled at our reflection and he watched me for a minute, his eyes were hazy and sleepy, it took him a moment to think of what to say, before he bit me in protest.

"What was that for?" I questioned him, bringing my hand up to rub my neck, where there was now perfect Jon-shaped teeth marks.

"You're cuter." He grinned at our reflection and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I watched him and then let my gaze fall down to my hand, and my beautiful ring. I loved it, Jon and Colby had done a great job picking it out.

Jon finally let go of me when we arrived on our floor, we both stepped out and made our way down the long corridor, until we were finally stood outside of my door. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked it, letting myself in. Jon followed me and shut the door behind him. He took his jacket off and slung it over the cabinet next to him. Suddenly sobering up quite quickly.

"I'll have to move my stuff back into your room soon." He smiled at me as I took of my still damp hoodie and shirt, I threw them down onto the floor and looked up at him.

"We're in Chicago next week, aren't you going to stay at my house?" I questioned him and he watched me... he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Or, you know... I could, move all of my stuff to your house. Being engaged kinda means we have to move in together." He smiled at me from across the room and I grinned back at him.

"We'll get your stuff moved next week when we're both there, okay?"

Jon nodded at me in agreement and then made his way over to me, he wrapped his arms around my torso again and kissed my neck where he had previously bitten me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment with him. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked into my eyes.

"Do you like the ring?" He smiled. I looked down at my hand.

"It's perfect." I grinned up at him and he kissed me again, at first it was light, but I soon felt him press his body against mine, I opened my mouth and let my tongue wander out into his. He pulled me in as tight as he could and I smiled into the kiss.

Jon pushed me back, onto the bed. I dropped down and he crawled on top of me, letting his hands wander up and down my naked body. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down slightly, I was already hard at the thought of what was to come. Jon sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head, before coming back and planting yet more kisses on my neck and chest. He used his free hand to caress my length.

I moved my hands down and unbuttoned his jeans for him, pulling them down along with his boxers, his dick fell out of confinement and stood proud in front of me. Jon climbed off of me and pulled his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and I did the same. We both fell into each other, he wrapped his arms around and me kissed me again. I know we'd had sex quite a lot of times before, but it had never been quite like this.

Jon pulled me up so that I was on top of him, he was still kissing my mouth at this point, by now we were usually well into foreplay, but we both wanted to make this last. He kissed me a few more times and then looked up at me, I saw a smile spread across his face.

"You're so beautiful." he rested his hands on my hips and I felt this strange warmth fill my chest. I hadn't felt this way since the first night we'd spent together. It was perfect, it was the best feeling the world, and I got to share it with the most perfect man in the world.

Jon sat up with me and kissed at my neck a few times. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the moment as our dicks pressed up against each other. Jon pushed me off of him slightly, and I did as I was instructed. I let my body fall down onto the bed next to him and he crawled on top of me again, still kissing at my neck and chest. He ran his hands up my legs and stomach before going back down and wrapping one of them around my dick. He began stroking it as he made his way down my stomach.

Once he'd reached my length, he took the end in his mouth and licked away the few drips of pre-cum that were already forming. He was so slow and passionate about it all. I ran my hands through his mess of damp hair and looked down at him as he began to take me in his mouth, getting deeper each time. I let out a desperate moan as he took my whole length in his mouth and down his throat. He pulled it back out slowly and that made me shudder with excitement.

He crawled back up my body and kissed me a few more times. I could taste myself on his tongue and that turned me on even more. I lifted my legs out of the way instinctively as Jon lined himself up. We had done it plenty of times without lube now, and whilst it hurt sometimes, we didn't want to break the perfect bond we had at the moment by having to stop to prepare ourselves.

He began to edge his way in and I let out a small moan as he did so. Jon was being so delicate with me, each time he thrust he pushed another inch in and that made it a lot easier to handle. Once he was all the way in he allowed me to adjust to the feeling before he began thrusting. I was expecting him to start talking dirty to me, like he usually did. But he shocked me by saying that he loved me.

I smiled up at him as he took control of my dick. He was stroking me slowly, going at the same pace as he was, and we both looked into each others eyes as we made love. It was far beyond any sex I'd ever experienced before. We carried on like this for a while, just holding each other and being slow and passionate. At some point though, Jon decided to speed up on both of us slightly. I knew he was about to cum and he wanted me to cum with him.

He groaned my name as his thrusts became harder and more strained. A few strands of hair stuck to his forehead as he began to sweat slightly. With one final push, he came inside me. He let out an exhausted moan as his warm seed filled me up, before slowly pulling out. He moved his attention back to my body, and planted more kisses on my chest and stomach. He crawled down far enough so that he could take me in his mouth again. I ran my hands through his hair for a second time as he began sucking my length, this time a lot faster. I felt my stomach muscles tense up and that wonderful feeling took over, my cum shot out into his mouth, surrounding the end of my dick.

He swallowed it all, and then carried on stroking me a few times, making sure he'd gotten everything that was willing to come out. Before he finally took his mouth away. He climbed back up the bed and fell down next to me, I rolled over onto my side and he pulled the sheet up over both of us, before he shuffled up closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. I had to wait for a few moments so that I could catch my breath, and Jon laid perfectly still as his breathing became a lot more relaxed.

"I love you." Jon whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer. He entwined his fingers with mine and we laid together in silence for a few moments, I looked around at him and that ridiculous smile came across my face again.

"Baby." I paused "If I ever try to leave you again, don't let me go so easily."

"Don't worry." He sighed and smiled at me, rubbing his thumb against my new engagement ring. "I'll never let you go again, ever."

Jon kissed me and I had to let myself relax into him again. We both closed our eyes as we held each other close, and I finally felt my body begin to shut down. I was falling asleep happy for the first time in weeks. I had my perfect fiancé next to me, nothing to destroy this for me now. Nothing.

* * *

"They're right there." Phil switched his phone off and slid it back into his pocket. He looked up at me and smiled. The sun was beating down on us and it felt like the hottest day we'd had all summer. Joe and Colby were sat opposite us, they were laughing and joking about some picture of Joe's phone.

Almost perfectly on time, Brie and Owen came and joined us. Owen wearing summer clothes and sunglasses, and Brie wearing a very expensive looking summer dress. I smiled at them as they sat down on the picnic blanket with me, Phil, Joe and Colby. Phil had his head rested in my lap and I was enjoying the gorgeous summer day with the love of my life.

We were sat in a park, in Chicago. Somewhere Phil had suggested going. It was extremely hot, considering where we were. There were families and children running around having water fights and swimming in the lake. I'd already moved all of my things into Phil's home earlier in the week, so we were living together as a happily engaged couple, everything was perfect.

"I bet that one didn't cost $610." Phil looked over to his best friend and grinned at her, Brie hit Phil lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it was a gift from Owen." She corrected him and Phil shook his head in defeat, letting out a light laugh as he did so. I reached down and took hold of his hand, he entwined his fingers with mine and smiled up at me.

"Isn't your girlfriend meant to be joining us, Joe?" Owen looked over at Colby and Joe who were still giggled at the screen on Joe's phone.

"Oh her? Nah, we broke up." Joe laughed "It's fine though, don't feel sorry for me, seriously." He switched his phone off and put his sunglasses back on. He leant back and started taking in as much of the sun as he could. Colby looked over to me and Phil and smirked.

"So, have you decided who's going to be the best man!?" He started, I smiled back at him and rolled my eyes. He'd been going on and on for the past week about who got to be the best man at mine and Phil's wedding.

"We haven't even set a date yet." I paused "but I suppose you and Joe could be my best men, if you really want to, that is."

"What about me?" Brie joined in the conversation "What do I get to be?"

"Head of security?" Joe answered her from where he was laying, and we all burst into fits of laughter "You can keep bearded goats away." He finished.

"How is she meant to keep herself away from a wedding?" Colby hit Joe and Joe burst into hysterics, Brie rolled her eyes and Colby apologized quickly after.

"I'm going to get an ice cream, does any one want one?" She stood up from where she was previously sat and flattened the back of her dress with her hands, Owen stood up as well and wrapped his arm around her.

"I need a beer." Colby jumped up and joined them, followed by Joe. Phil shook his head at them to say that neither of us wanted anything and they all made their way to the small store that was selling food and drinks. I looked down at Phil and smiled, he sat up after a few moments and shuffled over closer to me.

"I love you." I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"I love you too." He kissed me as lightly as he could and I bit his lip playfully. He started laughing at me as I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him a few more times.

We stayed like this for a little while, until we were interrupted by our group of friends, they all sat down again, joking and laughing about something Nikki had said about wanting to go on a date with Joe. Me and Phil joined in, and everything seemed absolutely perfect.

It was a beautiful day, I didn't have a care in the world, I had an amazing set of friends and the best fiancé a man could ask for. My life made complete sense, and I was happy in the knowledge that soon, I'd be marrying the love of my life.


	31. Authors Note and Track List

_*I do not claim to own any of the songs or bands listed, they are purely muses for my writing._

**TRACK LIST**

Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want – Clayhill  
Space Bound – Eminem  
Rain Falls Down – We the Kings  
Mad Mad Love – Neon Trees  
Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum  
You and Me - Lifehouse  
Running – Delta Spirit  
Sinking Man – Of Monsters and Men  
Arms – Christina Perri  
Here by Me – 3 Doors Down  
Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars  
Nightlife – Greenday  
The Only Exception - Paramore  
Say (All I Need) – One Republic  
Out of Goodbyes – Maroon 5 feat. Lady Antebellum  
Dead Island – Giles Lamb

**You and Only You – We the Kings**

_Every single day I wake, I just can't wait to see your face,  
Are you looking back at me?  
And every moment that goes by,  
I am waiting for a sight,  
Think of you and I'm alright,  
Did you think of me tonight?_

_You and only you,  
You make my heart feel like you're pulling every string,  
You and only you,  
You make me drop down to my knees and give this ring,  
my everything,_

_Baby, once upon a time,  
There were a million stars up high,  
Now you're the only light I see,  
And I don't care which way we go,  
Teach me everything you know,  
Everything a love should be,  
So, Baby, just believe,_

_You make my heart feel like you're pulling every string,  
You and only you,  
You make me drop down to my knees and give this ring,  
my everything._


End file.
